So Close, Yet So Far Away
by DoctorRvnclaw
Summary: This starts off at the very end of Episode 10. Does Flynn finally convince Lucy to team up with him? How is it that Flynn knows so much about her? Is Wyatt going to choose to be with Lucy or try to save his late wife Jessica? Is modern day Rittenhouse going to find out about the trio's rebellious acts? Read and find out :) Mainly LucyxFlynn some WyattxLucy and WyattxJessica
1. Chapter 1

This starts off at the very end of Episode 10 - The Capture of Benedict Arnold. So you may be confused if you haven't seen the episode yet. I'm making this LucyxWyatt and LucyxFlynn, you'll see why in a few chapters.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Lucy stood in front of Rittenhouse's young son, trying protect him from Flynn. It was raining lightly and Lucy couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the rain on her face. She tried her best to plead with Flynn. "You don't have to do this…we all have choices." Flynn didn't answer, so she continued. "We don't know if killing him will make a difference."

Flynn held his gun a little tighter. "Do you really want to take that chance?" he asked. "We are so close to finishing this!"

"Yes, I want to take that chance… He is just a boy, a child!"

Flynn thought for a moment. He thought about his wife and his daughter, and what they would think of him if he did this. But his anger for Rittenhouse took over, and he made his final decision. "Move," Flynn growled at Lucy, motioning his gun to the side.

Lucy fell to her knees. "No, no…you can't do this," she said desperately.

He didn't want to have to shoot her, but he was losing his temper. He motioned his gun to the side again and shouted, "I said move!" She flinched when he yelled, but refused to move. She was not going to allow an innocent boy to die. Flynn grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her out of the way. Lucy couldn't fight back, so she turned her head away, knowing what Flynn was going to do next. She started sobbing quietly and waited for the gunshot, but it never came. She looked over, and seen that the boy escaped while they were arguing.

Flynn yelled out his name, "John!" He turned around frantically, trying to find the boy. Flynn yelled louder this time, "Joohhnn!" But he couldn't find him anywhere. Flynn tightened his grip on Lucy's forearm, and started pulling her into the woods. Lucy dug her heels in the ground trying to resist him. "Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?"

"I thought you knew what was at stake," Flynn barked out. He easily overpowered her and pulled her deeper into the woods. The mothership appeared, and Lucy realized that he was going to kidnap her. She tried to pull away again, but Flynn was too strong. She did the only other thing she could think of, call out for Wyatt. Wyatt and Rufus heard her yelling and shouted back, hoping that her voice could guide them to her. By the time they were close enough to see her, she was already in the mothership with Flynn. Lucy got a glimpse of Wyatt's horrified face before the door closed on her. Flynn shoved her into a seat and forcefully put her seat belt on for her. Within a few seconds, Flynn had his seat belt on and Anthony had them on their way to another time.

Lucy's mind was racing. _How much of history did we change? Is Rittenhouse still the same?Will Agent Christopher's family still be alive? Is Amy or Jessica back?_ Flynn took off his seat belt, and she realized they have already landed. She didn't feel sick like she usually does after time traveling. _The newer ship is much nicer than the piece of junk we use_ she thought _._ Flynn stood and started putting guns, ammo, and first aid supplies in a bag. Anthony was tinkering around with something on the control panel. They completely ignored the fact that she was there with them, so Lucy decided to speak up. "Someone is going to have to start answering my questions," she announced. They both turned to face her, and Flynn raised an eyebrow at her. "First of all, where are we? Why did you take me with you? And how did Anthony know to pick us up in that exact spot at that exact time?" Flynn held his hand up to signal for her to stop, but she ignored it. "Did you plan for all of this to happen? Did you lie to us just so we would help you?"

"Will you please shut up!" Flynn roared. Lucy fell silent and waited quietly in her seat for Flynn to answer her many questions. He walked over and placed his hands on her armrests. He leaned in close to her and hissed out, "If you would have let me kill the boy, then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Lucy could feel spit hitting her face. "If you would have trusted me, this whole situation would have already been over with." Lucy felt tears come to her eyes, but she held them back, not wanting Flynn to notice.

"How can I trust you? After everything that has happened, how do you expect me to trust you? You threatened to murder George Washington, almost murdered a _child,_ and you kidnapped me!" Flynn stood up and paced for a few moments.

"I know you are a good person," he said much calmer than before, "and I know you want to preserve history…but you must understand that we are on your side." He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you are confused right now, but you need to believe in yourself, or I should say, believe in your future self…You know just as much as I do that _you_ are the one who wrote that journal." He leaned on her armrests again. "All you have to do is trust me, and everything will make sense very soon."

Lucy was on the verge of crying. _What the hell do I do? Can he be trusted? I know that Wyatt would say no, but it seems that my future self would say yes._ "B-b-but Wyatt, and Rufus w-"

"They will understand one you explain it to them…Plus, I still have some information that Wyatt wants."

"You know, you really are a bastard." Lucy felt a tear running down her face. _Why does he have to take advantage of us like this,_ she thought _. I might as well go along with this whole_ charade _. If not, he may kill me._ She let out a huff of indignation and said, "I don't _want_ to trust you, but I guess I have to…to get out of this alive."

Flynn gave a fake smile, "well there's some spirit." He moved his hands to undo her seat buckles. Lucy felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do, so she smacked his hands away.

"I can do that myself," she said in a deadpan voice. He stepped back and Lucy thought she seen hurt in his eyes.

"We should get going before the others find us," he said, pretending that nothing had happened. He turned to Anthony, "it will probably take us a couple days to find who we are looking for. I will notify you when we need to be picked up." Anthony nodded in affirmation.

Lucy stood and tried to wipe the dirt of her dress. She asked, "what year is it? Would this dress fit in with the time?"

Anthony pushed a button to open the door for them and said, "it is April 15th, 1790. It has only been ten years, so your dress should fit in good enough."

Lucy was thinking back to her undergrad classes, _1790? What happened in 1790?_ Nothing was ringing a bell. "Why did you choose 1790?"

Flynn smirked, knowing that she will eventually figure it out. "I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with one of the Founding Fathers, who was also a scientist."

A lightbulb came on in her head. "Benjamin Franklin. He died in 1790, didn't he?"

"He died on April 17th, 1790 to be exact." Flynn said as he grabbed a bag and climbed out of the mothership. Lucy followed with a confused look on her face.

"What does this have to do with Rittenhouse? Ben Franklin wasn't one of them, was he?"

"No, if anything, I think that Rittenhouse hated Benjamin Franklin," Flynn replied. Anthony closed the door after they exited and the mothership disappeared with a gust of wind. Lucy's jaw almost dropped when she realized what Flynn was insinuating.

"Oh my … you think that Rittenhouse killed Ben Franklin? B-b-but I thought he died of issues with his lungs…from pneumonia."

"I will explain later. But if I am right, which I usually am, then our friend John Rittenhouse will be here in Philadelphia…Even if he is not here, I'm sure someone who works for him will be in the area."

The two of them walked through the woods in silence. Lucy kept quiet, trying to work through her own thoughts. _John Rittenhouse will probably be in his early to mid-twenties by now. If Flynn is right and Rittenhouse did kill Ben Franklin, then we will know if John continued his father's work or not. If we find his followers trying to kill Franklin, then we know Rittenhouse continued on. But if we don't find anyone from Rittenhouse, and Franklin doesn't die, then we know it's possible that we really did wipe out Rittenhouse for good…._

Back in 1780, Wyatt and Rufus were standing dumbstruck in Rittenhouse's woods, staring at an empty space where the Lucy and the mothership just was. Wyatt fell to his knees and staring pounding his fists on the ground, "No! No! We shouldn't have let her out of our sight!"

Rufus tried to console him by patting him on the shoulder, "you know that there is nothing we could have done. It was hectic in there…"

Wyatt suddenly stood up with a determined look on his face. "We need to find her...and we need to do it fast."

Rufus also looked determined. "I'm sure we will find her. All we have to do is go back home to figure out where the mothership went. I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find her from there." They were walking toward a barn with horses when Rufus stopped suddenly, "Wait!" He began searching through his coat pockets frantically, "Wyatt. The recorder!" He pulled it out. "I promised them I would record the entire time without interfering! They will know everything!"

Wyatt swore under his breath. "Shit. So we can't go back because Rittenhouse will kill us, but we need to go back to find Lucy."

Rufus thought for a moment. "Maybe…."

"Maybe what?" Wyatt looked desperate.

"Maybe it's not as hard as it seems… When we get back to the future, I can ask Jiya to track the mothership. We can tell Agent Christopher the bare minimum and I'll try my best to avoid Mason. Everything will be chaotic once everyone realizes that Flynn took Lucy."

Wyatt seemed a little more optimistic. "Alright, yeah, it's worth a shot. I'll try to cause a distraction. Maybe I'll overdramatize an injury or something… As long as we find the mothership, avoid mentioning Rittenhouse, and avoid Mason then we should have no problem getting Lucy back."

The two men saddled up a pair of horses, and took off in the direction of Benedict Arnold's house. About thirty minutes into riding, they seen light in the distance and heard voices. Not knowing if they were on British territory or not, Wyatt whispered to Rufus "We need to get off this path right now." Wyatt jumped down to start guiding the horse. "If they see us, run."

Rufus slid off his horse and whispered, "are those Brits or Americans?"

"I don't know but we need to get off the path."

Wyatt and his horse made it to the bushes, but Rufus tried pulling the reins to guide his horse off the path. It began stomping its hooves and making loud noises in protest." The group of soldiers heard the commotion and started towards them. There were at least twenty men coming at them. Rufus was in shock, but followed Wyatt when he started running off to the left. They ran as fast as they could in the dark, but some of the men were on horses and were able to outrun the pair. The twenty soldiers had them surrounded within a few seconds. Four of the soldiers pulled out shackles to put on their new prisoners.

In the dim light Wyatt recognized the blue coats. He let out a sigh of relief and said, "Hey, we are on your side. This is all a mix-up. We thought you were redcoats."

Rufus chimed in. "Yeah, we were lost and didn't know if we were on British territory or not. We thought you were Brits."

One of the men on the horses jumped off his horse and walked up to them. "I don't care who you are. We can't take any chances with strangers." He turned to his soldiers. "We'll take them back to base and see what General Washington wants to do with them."

Wyatt and Rufus looked at each other, knowing that going back to General Washington will probably lead to their death. Wyatt cursed under his breath again, " _Shit_ , this just keeps getting worse."


	2. Chapter 2

The show didn't really go into detail about locations, so I'll explain it really quick. In Episode 10 they made it seem like David Rittenhouse lived somewhere in New York. But really, Rittenhouse lived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. So, I'm sticking with the Philadelphia location for this story.

Also, this story is probably going to be about 5-ish chapters. I'm working on Ch. 3 right now.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Lucy and Flynn walked about a half of a mile to reach the outskirts of Philadelphia. Once they made it to a busy dirt road, Flynn sought out a street vendor for directions to downtown. As Flynn was talking to the vendor, Lucy picked up a newspaper from the dirt to update herself on 1790. Within a couple minutes Flynn was back, and he pointed up the street. "He said we need to walk north on this street for a few miles to get downtown. You can just follow me." He walked ahead, and Lucy tried her best to follow behind as she was reading. Flynn tried to remember the location of the trail they took to Rittenhouse's estate. The town had changed so much in the past ten years, so nothing looked familiar to him. They made it about two miles up the street by the time Lucy finished with the newspaper. She dropped it back on the street for someone else to read.

"Nothing seems to have changed," she concluded. "All of the articles are about the proposed amendments to the states, the US Army, and the Census Act, which is accurate for this year…Maybe killing Rittenhouse didn't have that much of an effect on the future."

"You seem disappointed," Flynn remarked. "I thought you were the one who wanted to preserve history?"

"I'm not disappointed…I-I was just hoping there would be some evidence showing that we succeeded."

"Don't lose hope just yet. We won't know anything until we find Rittenhouse's son," Flynn assured her. He stopped suddenly in front of a tavern, and Lucy walked straight into his back.

She took a couple steps back, and asked, "why are we stopping? I didn't think Rittenhouse lived on this side of town."

Flynn looked in through a dirty window, the bar area was packed full of drunk men. "You know just as well as I do that we have no idea where we are going." He said, and then looked up at the sky. "It is about 4 in the afternoon, and we only have a couple hours of light left. These men will probably know something about Rittenhouse." Lucy read the name of the tavern, 'The Sticky Fingers Tavern.' She looked in through the window and seen a handful of prostitutes walking around. One of them was leading a man upstairs. Flynn began to walk in, but Lucy stepped in front of him to stop him.

"I don't really think this is a good idea," she whispered, embarrassed that she is standing in front of a brothel.

"Almost everywhere else is empty…do you have any better ideas?" he asked. Lucy looked around, and hoped that a grand idea would pop into her head.

"Maybe we can stop people in the streets and ask them?" she answered, not knowing if it would work.

"Okay," Flynn smirked. He gestured to the people walking by. "I'm not going to stop you."

Lucy cleared her throat and straightened her dress, determined to prove him wrong. She walked up to an older couple and asked, "May I please ask you a favor?" The couple completely ignored her. She tried again with a younger couple. "Can you please help me locate my friend?" she asked. They looked at her like she was crazy and walked past her. Flynn had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the fact that he was laughing. She tried again and again, but no one was willing to talk to her. Finally, Lucy turned to Flynn. "I can use some help, if you haven't noticed!" she shrilled.

"It is not going to work, Lucy. Can we please stop wasting time? I'm sure there are some men in the tavern willing to talk." Lucy crossed her arms as she walked up to him.

"That is not just a tavern, it is a brothel, if you haven't noticed," she answered sharply.

"Who cares, we can just pretend you are my prostitute," he said nonchalantly. After seeing her horrified face, he couldn't hold back the smirk. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's not going to be _that_ bad. I promise I'll be _gentle_." She about slapped him, but that was until she heard him laughing. _Is..is he joking around with me? …I thought he was just being an ass..._

"Sorry…I was about ready to slapped you for that," Lucy said with a small smile.

"I would have deserved it," Flynn admitted. He grabbed her hand before she could answer, and walked her in to a couple of empty stools in the corner. Flynn tightened his grip on Lucy's hand when he heard a few men catcalling at her. He ordered them two beers after sitting down. They drank their beers in silence, until Lucy heard her stomach growl loudly. _God,_ she thought, _how embarrassing._ Flynn didn't say anything, so she assumed he didn't hear it. Well, she hoped he didn't hear it. A couple minutes later the bartender walked by them, and Flynn placed six sickles on the bar top. "Two meat pies please," Flynn ordered. Lucy let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. _I guess I was hungrier than I thought._

"Thank you," she said to Flynn, who was inspecting his half-empty beer glass.

"Don't mention it," he responded without looking up at her. "It has been a while since we have both eaten."

"Yeah…So, did we come here to just to drink a beer and eat, or are we going to ask around about Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked.

"I'll ask around when the time is right," he answered. Their food arrived quickly and they ate in silence. Flynn turned around to survey the room every now and then. After turning around for the third time, Flynn leaned over to Lucy. "I think you have some admirers," he whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through her body. She shifted in her seat, hoping he didn't see her reaction. She looked around the room. There were four or five men staring at her.

"Great," she replied sarcastically. "Exactly what I was trying to avoid."

"I guess they didn't get the hint then," Flynn smirked. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean they 'didn't get the hint'?"

Before she knew it, Flynn reached around her to place his hand on her waist. His hand eventually lowered to her hip, and then over her butt. He leaned in to her and let his nose graze her face sensually. "I guess they didn't get the hint that you are already _taken_ ," he whispered. She gasped at his closeness, and her skin felt like it was on fire. _What in the hell is this man doing to me,_ she thought. He leaned back and chuckled lightly. His hand was still on her butt. "Is there something wrong?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Lucy answered, slightly out of breath. "Um, can we ask some men about Rittenhouse now? It's going to be getting dark soon."

He noticed how uncomfortable she felt, so without saying anything, Flynn turned around in his seat to face the men sitting behind them. The group of men went silent after noticing Flynn. "Whatcha want?" said one of the men.

Flynn put on a fake smile. "I'm hoping you can help me find a friend of mine."

"Whatcha gonna give me if I help you?" he asked, winking at Lucy. All of his friends started snickering.

"I'm sorry, but she's taken for tonight," Flynn smirked. "But I can give you money." He said, as he took out his velvet pouch. "How about fifteen shillings to anyone who can help me."

"Okay, were in," said one of the men.

"Ever heard the name Rittenhouse?" Flynn asked. Some of the men murmured and whispered to each other. Flynn raised an eyebrow, and Lucy sat quietly, watching.

Finally, a man answered Flynn's question, "We don't like to talk about Rittenhouse…But if you're lookin' for his property, it's up on Walnut and 19th."

Another man piped in, "ya mate, I wouldn't go there if I were you. I was hired to do a job on his house. There were people meetin there all secret and stuff. You don't wanna get involved with them."

"How long ago was that?" Flynn asked the man.

"Eh, about a year or two ago."

"And where exactly is Walnut and 19th?" Flynn asked.

"Walnut is about a mile north of here, and then about a quarter mile west will take you to 19th. It should only take about thirty minutes for you to walk there."

"Okay, thank you." Flynn said as he counted the money out of his velvet pouch. He gave the man fifteen shillings, and they automatically started fighting over it. "Well, we've got to be going now," Flynn announced, knowing that none of them heard him. Rather than grabbing Lucy's hand, he held her at her waist and walked her out. _He is really enjoying this whole prostitute thing, isn't he,_ Lucy thought _._ As soon as they made it outside Flynn let go of her and walked north like nothing ever happened.

Back in 1780, Flynn and Rufus are shackled up and on their way back to General Washington. There are six American soldiers walking them back to base, the other fourteen continued on with their mission. Two soldiers are walking in front of them, two behind them, and one on each side. They have been watching the two prisoners closely, making sure they don't talk to each other. _Goddammit,_ Wyatt thought. _We cannot go back to George Washington, he'll kill us. The only way out of here is to knock out these men and grab the keys…I have a gun in my boots, but I won't be able to stop all the men by myself. I'm gonna need Rufus to help me out._ He looked over to Rufus, who was looking straight ahead. No matter how long Wyatt stared at him, he wouldn't look over. _How do I signal my plan to him?_ Wyatt thought for a moment, _maybe if I say 'guerrilla' he'll catch on that I'm going to use guerrilla warfare. I don't think the others will have any idea what I'm talking about._

"Hey Rufus, Guerrilla," Wyatt said. Rufus looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Rufus asked. _Did he really just say gorilla?_ he thought.

"Stop talking!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Guerrilla." Wyatt said slowly. He motioned his eyes to the soldiers in front of them.

"Hey, I just said stop talking!" yelled the soldier.

It took Rufus a few seconds, but he figured out what Wyatt was trying to hint at. Rufus nodded to Wyatt, signaling he's in on the plan. He seen Wyatt motioning his eyes to the lump in his right boot. _He still has his automatic gun…we may actually be able to get out of this,_ he thought. Rufus then looked to Wyatt's fingers. He stretched them all out and gradually closed his fingers one by one, signaling to Rufus when he is going to attack. He got down to three fingers left, two fingers, one finger, and then Wyatt suddenly grabbed for his gun. He shot the two men in front of them and the one to his left. Rufus pounced on the two soldiers behind them, to keep them from shooting Wyatt. Wyatt shot another in the leg and tried choking the other with his shackles. The man passed out from lack of oxygen, so Wyatt moved on to shoot the soldier fighting with Rufus. All of the men were either passed out or dead.

"We're lucky they didn't find your gun," Rufus said, wiping some of the blood from his face.

"Yeah, I know…" Wyatt answered, still out of breath.

Rufus unhooked the keys from one of the soldier's belt and started unlocking his shackles. "I have a feeling Lucy wouldn't have liked that very much….Hopefully we didn't change too much of history."

"I know," Wyatt confessed, "But we had to do it…Let's get back to the lifeboat so we can save her." Rufus finished taking off his shackles and handed the keys to Wyatt.

"How much farther do you think we have?" asked Rufus. Wyatt looked at the small pond to their right.

"I remember passing this on our way out, so there should only be another few miles left." He finished with his shackles, and they continued walking the same path. "We should probably walk fast", Wyatt said, "we don't want anyone to find dead soldiers and come looking for us."

Luckily, they made it back without anyone else finding them. They found their lifeboat in the woods next to Benedict Arnold's house, and they climbed in, happy to be getting out of there.

"This feels so weird without Lucy," Rufus said while preparing the controls.

"I know, I know, can we please just go. I don't feel comfortable knowing that Lucy is with Flynn," Wyatt said, burying his face in his hands. Rufus noticed Wyatt and Lucy had been acting differently recently, and he almost asked Wyatt about it, but they have more important things to do now. He finished with the controls, and they were off. They landed suddenly, and Wyatt took off his seat buckles as fast as possible. "Remember Rufus, we need to do this fast, and only say the bare minimum."

"Okay, let's do this," Rufus said, determined. He opened the door and Wyatt climbed out first.

"He has her! Flynn has Lucy! We need to find her!" Wyatt yelled, gaining everyone's immediate attention. People were scrambling everywhere to prepare the lifeboat for another trip.

"Jiya! Did you track the mother ship yet? Did you find where he took her?" Rufus asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm doing that right now. We know he went to April 15th, 1790, but I'm finding the location right now…" Jiya paused for a moment, waiting for the calculations to finish. "They are in the woods outside of Philadelphia." Rufus logged onto a computer to see what happened in 1790 Philadelphia.

"It says here that Benjamin Franklin died on April 17th, 1790 in his Philadelphia home," Rufus read. Wyatt ran over when he heard the time and location.

"Are you sure there is nothing else happening?" asked Wyatt.

"I'm sure…Is he trying to kill him Benjamin Franklin two days early?"

"Or, maybe he wants to save him?" Wyatt suggested. "I guess we'll just have to go there and find out. Can you print out a map of where his house is?"

"Yeah, if you get the ammo, I'll get the map, and we can meet in the lifeboat." _Thank God this is going as planned,_ Rufus thought. As Wyatt took off to get the ammo, Connor Mason came over to Rufus.

"Hey, let's calm down and wait a moment. Remember, we have a time machine. Why don't you guys go clean up, and we'll take care of everything else," Mason tried to reason with them.

Agent Christopher heard everything. She narrowed her eyes at Mason. "The lifeboat is almost finished charging, I say we let them go as soon as possible."

"Well, Agent Christopher, I thought you would have wanted to hear more about their trip, but…" Mason started, but she interrupted him.

"I think that getting Lucy back and stopping Flynn is more important." Everyone was standing around, silently watching the exchange. Agent Christopher turned around to face everyone. "Well, what is everyone waiting for?" she asked. "Let's get them to 1790!" Everyone scattered after that. Wyatt got the ammo, Rufus printed out the map, and there were men pulling out plugs from the lifeboat. They climbed in, buckled up, and were off to 1790 faster than they expected.

After they left, Agent Christopher went to an empty conference room to write a report of what had just occurred. Ten minutes into writing, Mason knocks on the glass door.

She groaned and walked over to open it for him. "What is it?" she asks.

"I'm hoping I can speak with you for a moment," Mason said with a fake smile. She stepped back to let him in the room. She closed the door, hoping this would be quick. "I don't really appreciate how you spoke to me out there…I'm starting to get the feeling we aren't on the same side anymore," he confessed. Agent Christopher crossed her arms, and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"I'm sorry Mason, but I think you forget who is in charge here…You are the one who built a time machine without the government's knowledge. And now a terrorist has it… The only reason we didn't arrest you is because you promised to help us. From what I seen earlier, you were trying to stall Rufus and Wyatt from leaving."

"I can expl…"

"I don't care. If I see anything like that again, I will have you put in jail for obstruction of justice…Is that clear?"

"Well, that seems a little harsh, don't you think?" She narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Not really," she said. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that red flags were raised during you vetting process." She walked to the door and opened it for him. "So, I regret to inform you that you will not be helping us with the investigation. Legally, you can only help us with technical issues."

"I see…" he drawled, as he slowly walked out.

"Have a good day Mr. Mason," she said before slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

There is more LucyxFlynn and LucyxWyatt in this chapter. I haven't updated in a while, so this one is longer than the others :) Happy Holidays, and enjoy!

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

After leaving the tavern, Lucy and Flynn walked north to find Rittenhouse's estate. Lucy had no idea what the plan was supposed to be. She doesn't even understand why he needed to kidnap her for this. "So, what exactly is our plan?" she asked as they passed South Street. "We can't just walk up to Rittenhouse's door and ask him if he is going to kill Ben Franklin."

"I know that," Flynn answered. "We need to scope out the area first. I don't really know what to expect…so much could have changed in the past ten years. If there is tight security, we will have to come up with another plan. We'll be lucky if we get ourselves in."

"What should we do if we make it in?" Lucy asked.

"If I see evidence that they are still forming a group and having meetings, I will kill John," Flynn explained. "If not, we leave."

"But what if John has better motives than his father? What if Rittenhouse changed for the better? We can't just kill him based on assumptions," Lucy argued, hoping he would open his mind. Flynn's entire demeanor changed into annoyance.

"I thought you understood," Flynn barked. "I should have never brought you with me, you are only going to cause trouble," he said under his breath.

"Then why _did_ you bring me?" Lucy asked. "I'm sure you could have easily done this without me…" His face softened, but he did not answer her. Instead pointed to a sign that said 'Walnut Street'.

"We need to turn here," Flynn announced, trying to change the subject. "Rittenhouse's estate should be up ahead." But Lucy wouldn't let it go.

"Well, why did you bring me with you?" she asked again.

"We have more important things to worry about right now," he snapped. Lucy looked ahead by about fifty feet and noticed a couple men standing guard.

"What do we do?" she asked frantically. "He has security guards."

"Just keep quiet," Flynn answered calmly. He hooked arms with her so they would appear as an average married couple. Each of the guards had an ash colored military uniform on and a rifle slung around their shoulder. The men remained silent as Lucy and Flynn approached them.

"Hello," Flynn addressed the guards. "My wife and I were invited to speak to John Rittenhouse." One of the guards pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"Name?" the guard asked. Lucy glimpsed up at Flynn, hoping he could come up with common first and last names.

"George and Mary Smith," Flynn said confidently. He anticipated that the man wouldn't find their names, so he tried his backup plan. "We didn't get to set up a specific day or time with him, but he invited us for a quick tour of his estate."

"Well, you aren't on the list, so we can't let you in," the guard stated.

"Are you sure? Can't you go ask John himself?" Flynn insisted. "He promised us a tour when we made it to this side of town." The other guard watched the exchange and walked over, placing his hand on his rifle as a warning.

"Sir, you aren't on the list. You need to leave now," the other guard demanded. Lucy tightened her arm around Flynn's to signal it was time to go.

"Fine," Flynn said to the guards, annoyed. They turned and made their way back to the main street. "Just as I thought," he whispered. Lucy waited until they were farther away from the guards to speak.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"There should be some hotels by Benjamin Franklin's house," Flynn said, pulling out a modern tourist map for Historic Philadelphia. Luckily, Anthony ran some errands while Flynn was busy finding Benedict Arnold yesterday. "Franklin's house is about a mile east of here. It shouldn't take too long to walk to it. We can figure out a new plan once we settle down in a hotel."

"What about Wyatt and Rufus?" she asked. "They are probably around here looking for me by now."

" _And_?" Flynn asked, reading over the map.

"And they are my friends. We can use their help," she answered.

"We don't need their help. They would complicate matters even more," he said. Lucy grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Is that why you kidnapped me?" she snapped. "So it would be just you and I?"

"You have no idea what's going on, Lucy," Flynn reasoned with her, "I am trying to save your life. If Rittenhouse found out that you willingly helped me, they would try to kill you…Because of me, Rittenhouse thinks you were kidnapped against your will."

"I _was_ kidnaped against my will," she corrected. Lucy seen the hurt in his eyes as he stepped back from her to continue walking. Lucy followed behind him silently. _Flynn is kind-of right,_ she thought. _If he didn't kidnap me, Rittenhouse would have found out about everything. But… why doesn't Flynn want to work with Wyatt and Rufus?_ she asked herself. _Flynn didn't mind working with Wyatt and Rufus to find David Rittenhouse yesterday. He didn't even mind that Rufus was recording everything….Maybe Flynn has this weird fantasy that the two of us will become a team and fight Rittenhouse together. Maybe today is the day…_ She glanced up at him as they walked. _I'll ask him about it later…if he is in a good mood._

They arrived on Benjamin Franklin's street. Carpenter's Hall is across from his house, and Independence hall is just around the corner. There was only one hotel in the area that had a view of Benjamin Franklin's front porch, The Liberty Inn. They walked up to the hotel, and Flynn pulled out a ring from his velvet pouch.

"Here," he said to Lucy. "Put this on just in case they question us." Lucy was too tired to argue, so she slipped it on her left ring finger.

"Hello, welcome to the Liberty Inn," the man greeted as they walked in.

"Hello, we would like a room facing east, and with two beds please." The man looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry sir, but all of our rooms with two beds are taken," he said, glancing to Lucy's ring. "I do have a room that faces east. But it is a 1-bed room, if that is alright? Is there anyone else joining you?" he asked, confused about the strange request. Flynn put his arm around Lucy.

"Oh, no, it's just the two of us. We usually get two beds so we can push them together for–you know–more space," Flynn smirked. The man's eyes widened in realization, and Lucy felt herself blush at his innuendo. "But one bed will do just fine," he continued. "The one facing east would be perfect."

"Oh, yes, of course sir. I wouldn't think otherwise. Um, how many nights?"

"Two nights."

"Alright, fifty shillings please, and you need to write your names into the guest book," said the man. Flynn handed him the money and wrote in 'George and Mary Smith' to the guest book. "You are in Room Four. Breakfast is at 8:00, Lunch is at 12:00, and Dinner is at 7:00. Dinner is just about to start." He pointed to the room behind them. "The dining hall is in that room behind you, and your room is upstairs." He handed the key to Flynn. "Please enjoy."

"Thank you, sir," Flynn responded politely. Lucy and Flynn climbed the stairs to the second floor and searched for Room Four. It was the room closest to the east, just as Flynn had hoped. The two of them walked into the cramped room to see a queen size bed up against the back wall. The bed faced a lush armchair sitting in front of a window. There was also a basin, a privacy screen for changing, and a dresser. It was a plain room, but the furniture looked clean and comfortable. Lucy kept eyeing the bed, _I guess we will just have to talk about sleeping arrangements after dinner…that will be interesting…._ The situation reminded her of Wyatt, and how they had to share a bed and pretend to be married. Lucy couldn't keep the smile from her face, thinking about their kiss. _I may have to share a bed with Flynn,_ she thought, _but at least I don't have to kiss him…_ Flynn was busy peering out the window, but when he turned around he noticed her smiling at the bed.

"Is something funny?" he asked. Flynn's question startled her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, nothing's funny. I–I was just thinking about something," Lucy answered awkwardly. Before he could respond, she changed the subject. "I think we should head down to dinner now."

"Lead the way," he said, gesturing to the door.

There were a few older couples already in the dining hall by the time they got there. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper, and the cherry wood furniture looked brand new. Flynn guided her to a small table in the corner, to give them more privacy. After sitting down, a butler brought out some cheap red wine and poured them two glasses. They took a few sips in silence, but Lucy couldn't keep quiet for very long.

"So, how exactly is Rittenhouse connected to Ben Franklin's death?" she asked in a low voice.

"What do you know of Benjamin Franklin and his involvement in abolishing slavery?"

"Well," Lucy started, thinking back to her undergrad years. "I know that he owned slaves when he was younger, but became anti-slavery in his older years. I also know that he wrote a few essays to congress on abolishing slavery."

"Yes, exactly," Flynn said, "And did you know that Benjamin Franklin was planning on speaking to congress in 1790, but died before he got the chance. His plan was to convince congress to abolish slavery. Can you guess who tried to stop Franklin?"

"Rittenhouse," Lucy stated without second thought.

"Yes. And can you guess who was pro-slavery at the time?" Flynn asked again.

"Rittenhouse." She stated again, taking another drink of wine. "But what makes you so sure that Franklin was murdered?"

"His doctor said his lungs filled with fluid and collapsed, but I don't think it was natural. What's strange about his death, is that he died two weeks after his most recent essay on anti-slavery was published. If Rittenhouse is connected to congress, they will probably know that Franklin is planning on meeting with them later this month. _How_ he died is not important, it is _when_ he died that makes this look suspicious," Flynn explained. Lucy's mouth hung open in horror.

"That is horrible…If Franklin had lived only a few months longer, slavery would have been abolished much earlier. How did they do it? How much longer do we have?" Lucy asked, still horrified.

"I think they poisoned him, most likely the day before. I don't know if Rittenhouse has someone on the inside, like a chef or butler, so we will need to visit Franklin's house tomorrow morning. If we don't find anything at his house, we will have to come back here and look out for any strange visitors."

A server brought them soup and bread from the kitchen. Lucy had time to think through everything as she ate. _Is Flynn planning_ _on saving Franklin_? she asked herself. The history professor in her knows that they shouldn't change history, but…if they save Benjamin Franklin, slaves could be freed over fifty years early _. I know we shouldn't save him, but I secretly want to..._ As they finished eating, Lucy asked Flynn about saving Franklin.

"Lucy…don't forget our goal. We need to kill Rittenhouse," Flynn reminded her. "I am not going to change my entire plan for Benjamin Franklin. There is a possibility that he will live _or_ die." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I find it funny that you say _our_ goal is to kill Rittenhouse. _My_ goal is to protect history and bring my sister back," she corrected.

"If you knew the whole truth, it would be _our_ goal to kill Rittenhouse," Flynn said in a serious tone. He avoided eye contact with Lucy, knowing what she was about to ask.

"What is the whole truth?" she asked.

"I will tell you later," he answered in a clipped tone. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but he spoke before she could. "I promise, I will tell you later." He leaned over the table a little. "I think you would prefer to hear it in private."

Lucy let it go, and they finished eating in silence. They didn't talk until they made it back to their room. After he closed the door, she started throwing questions at him.

"What is it that you needed to tell me? Does it have to do with my journal? Can you let me read it?" Flynn put his hands up in protest.

"Let's settle down before we start talking about all of that. It will be a lot of information to process." Flynn said. He slipped out of his overcoat and unbuttoned his burgundy vest.

"Why can't you just tell me? I am a big girl, I'm sure I can handle it," Lucy retorted. Flynn sat in the arm chair by the window and buried his face in his hands.

"I know, just…let me think about it…" he mumbled through his hands. Lucy let out a huff in indignation and sat on the bed. Flynn peered through his fingers to see her sitting in an uncomfortable position. "Are you going to sleep in that?" he asked, referring to her corset.

"You are horrible at changing the subject, and no, I will not be sleeping in this. I have an underdress on…" She cleared her throat uncomfortably, and looked down at the bed. "So, are we going to sleep–um, you know–in the same bed?" she stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm going to sleep here," he answered, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on a stool.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, much louder than she wanted to. "I mean, are you sure? Is it not going to hurt your back?" He gave her a strange look, and Lucy blushed. _Why do I have to make everything so awkward?_ she thought.

"I am trying to be a gentleman…I assumed you wanted to sleep by yourself?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes…thank you," Lucy answered quietly. She avoided eye contact with him, but she still felt herself blushing. Lucy slid off the bed and walked behind the privacy screen to avoid his gaze. _I am such an idiot_ , she thought as she undressed. _Why would I think_ he _would want to sleep in the same bed as_ me _? Now he probably thinks I like him or something...well…I kind of find him…intriguing…but that doesn't matter right now._ Lucy already had her dress off, but it took her a while to untie her corset. _There is no way I'm going to be able to lace this up by myself tomorrow,_ she thought.

Lucy was left standing in a plain white underdress that went down to her knees. She wasn't wearing a bra, so she folded her arms around her chest as she walked from behind the privacy screen. She blew out a few candles as she made her way back to the bed, but left it bright enough for them to see each other. Lucy sat in the bed and quickly pulled the blankets over her. Flynn's chair was facing the bed, so he couldn't help but look at her. He watched her intently as he tapped his fingers on the armrest, debating on whether to tell her about the journal or not.

"You were asking about your journal earlier," he started. Lucy sat up, listening intently. "I received your journal in the mail, about a week after my family was murdered… It also came with a letter from your future-self, explaining the situation." Lucy kept quiet, afraid that he would stop talking if she said anything. "All you need to know is that you are not supposed to read it. I can give you hints and tell you what you need to hear, but I cannot let you read it."

"So, what is it I am supposed to hear?" Lucy asked. She could see Flynn hesitate before answering.

"It is not something you want to hear…but…you were not chosen to do these missions because you are a great historian…You were chosen because you are a part of Rittenhouse..."

"That's impossible!" Lucy snapped. "I would know if I'm part of Rittenhouse or not!"

"People do not choose, Lucy. They are born into Rittenhouse. You may not know it, but you are a part of Rittenhouse because of your biological father, Benjamin Cahill. He is a key member of Rittenhouse," Flynn explained. Lucy shook her head in denial. _This cannot be happening to me._

"No, no, no, no…that can't be true! Even if he is part of Rittenhouse, I've never even talked with him." she said, on the edge of hysterics. She wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks, and tried to compose herself. _Why is this happening to me?_ _Why does it have to be me?_

"I know you don't know him, Lucy. But he knows you. He knows exactly who you are, and he's probably been watching you from afar your entire life," he said. "You have no idea what they have planned for you."

Lucy fell into her pillow, sobbing quietly. _How could I have been so stupid,_ she thought. _Why else would I be chosen to stop Flynn? They know I'm related to someone within Rittenhouse, and they know I'm a historian who is willing to do anything to save history. Rittenhouse used me like a puppet on strings…they knew exactly how to take advantage of me….Now I have a better idea why my future-self joins forces with Flynn._ Lucy eventually calmed down, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Flynn stared at her, knowing the gears are turning in her head.

"Now do you see how everything pieces together? Do you see why we are supposed to work together?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she sniveled. "Are we technically working together now?"

"Not exactly," he said, "but we are getting closer to that point."

"How do you know?" she asked, sitting up in bed to look at him.

"Because you are starting to write more about me…rather than Wyatt and Rufus."

"What do I write about you?" she asked, knowing she may be pushing it too far.

"You know that I can't tell you everything…" Flynn trailed off, thinking for a moment. "What I _can_ tell you is that you refer to me as Garcia in your journal…rather than Flynn," he said, not breaking eye contact with her. It took Lucy a few seconds to register what he said. _Did he just say I call him Garcia in my journal?_ she thought to herself. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does that mean we are somehow related, or like partners in crime, or…something more?_

"What else can you tell me?" she asked, desperate to learn more. Flynn still didn't break eye contact with her.

"There is stuff I wish I can tell you, Lucy."

"But why can't you just tell me something simple?...Like, how is it that we work together?" she asked, trying to get more out of him.

"You willingly run off with me…leaving Wyatt and Rufus," he answered. Lucy's jaw dropped. She felt confused and guilty at the same time. _Why would I do that? Why would I leave Wyatt and Rufus?... I would never leave them for Flynn,_ she thought. _It can't be true._

"What is it you're not telling me?" she asked, confused why she would do something like that.

"Lucy…I know you won't believe me, and that's why I didn't want to tell you…but I know stuff about us…stuff that you can't know about yet," he confessed, awkwardly looking away.

"Wait…" she trailed off, _what exactly is he implying?_ "A–are we going to be...together?" she asked, not knowing how to phrase it.

"I can't tell you," he said, unable to make eye contact with her.

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that, so she just nodded her head and looked down at her hands. Flynn stood up to blow out the rest of the candles, signaling that the conversation is over. He settled down in his comfy arm chair and pushed back to the curtains to look at the stars. Moonlight poured into the room, and it was almost as bright as the candles. Lucy also couldn't sleep, so she watched Flynn as he star-gazed. _He is probably a good guy deep down,_ she thought. _I could have sworn he implied that we will be a…a couple. But, did I misunderstand him? Would I really be in_ that _type of relationship with him? He is nice…when he wants to be. And he is…attractive. But what about Wyatt and I? What about my fiancé that I don't even know? Do I really leave everything to be with him?_ Lucy stared intently at him as she thought to herself. She nearly jumped when she realized he was staring back at her. Lucy shifted her position, hoping to cover up the deep blush on her face.

After Lucy looked away, Flynn reached for the journal in his bag. Lucy heard something, so she pushed down the blankets to see what he was doing. She seen him flipping through her journal, using the light from the moon to read. Lucy watched him for almost an entire hour, reading. _Does he read my journal before going to bed every night?_ Lucy thought.

"I know you're watching me," he said quietly. Lucy quickly shut her eyes, and pretended to be sleeping. She felt her heart pounding, knowing she was caught in the act. She eventually fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Flynn turning pages.

Wyatt and Rufus landed in the woods of northern Philadelphia on April 15th, 1790. Wyatt packed his gun, extra ammo, a map, and other necessities into a bag, and then climbed out of the lifeboat. He looked up at the sky, searching for the sun's location as Rufus climbed out. _Great,_ Wyatt thought. _It is at least four or five in the afternoon. The sun is going to be setting soon._

"So, what do we do now?" Rufus asked, determined to find Lucy.

"Well, we know Rittenhouse lives around here somewhere. If I were Flynn, I would find Rittenhouse before doing anything else," Wyatt answered. "I say we ask around and try to find Rittenhouse's property." Wyatt said, walking towards the city.

"So, what are we going to do? Just stop by some bars, and ask random people?" Rufus asked, walking beside him.

"Yeah, that's about as much as we can do tonight. We only have another hour or two of light left."

Wyatt and Rufus walked about a mile before finding any civilization. They entered the first bar they could find, The Rusty Bucket. There were working-class drunks scattered throughout the bar area. Almost everyone turned to look at them as they walked in.

"What the hell are they looking at?" Wyatt whispered to Rufus.

"I think they're looking at me," Rufus whispered back, "I can wait outside." He turned to walk out, but Wyatt held his arm out to stop him.

"No, I'll take care of it if they say anything," he assured Rufus, who gave him a grateful look in return. They sat down at the bar, and Wyatt gave a death stare to everyone that dared to open their mouth. Flynn ordered them a couple beers, using the money left over from their other trip. Wyatt scanned the room for men they could casually talk to. There were a few older men sitting next to them that seemed decent.

"Hey, I'm new to the area, could you guys help me out?" Wyatt asked. "I need some directions."

"Where are you headed?" one man asked.

"I'm trying to find the property owned by a man named Rittenhouse…ever heard of him?" The three men looked to each other knowingly.

"What business do you have there?" the man asked. "There ain't no good people that come out of that place."

"They took one of my friends, and I'm trying to get her back," Wyatt explained. The men looked to each other again, pity on all of their faces.

"I'm sorry mate," another man said, "but that place is like a fort. There is no way you can get in there…There are men out there all day and all night guarding, almost like a military base…It reminds me of my days in the war."

 _There is no way Flynn could have gotten through that,_ Wyatt thought. _They had to go to Benjamin Franklin's house then._ Wyatt looked outside and seen the sun setting. "Thank you for the help guys…I guess I'll have to find a different way to get her back," Wyatt said.

"Well, good luck. If you still want to know his address, it is off of Walnut and 19th." Wyatt nodded to them in thanks and the men went back to what they were doing. He took a swig of beer turned to Rufus. "It is getting late, I say we order some dinner and stay here for the night. I think Flynn and Lucy went to Benjamin Franklin's house instead," he whispered.

"Yeah," Rufus said. "Those guys said Rittenhouse's property is like a fortress. There is no way Flynn could have gotten through."

Wyatt ordered them meat pies and a couple more beers. The bar was also an inn, so it had hotel rooms upstairs. Wyatt paid the man for the food, beer, and a room for the night.

"What do you think Flynn is doing?" Wyatt asked, "is there anything special about Benjamin Franklin?"

"Well, from the little I read, Benjamin Franklin died naturally. He wasn't murdered or anything. The more I think about it though, Flynn chose this exact date for a reason. And Flynn only cares about stopping Rittenhouse, not saving historical figures. So, maybe Franklin is part of Rittenhouse?" Rufus suggested.

"I don't know…I just don't understand why he had to kidnap Lucy," Wyatt said, burying his face in his hands. Their food arrived and they ate in silence until Rufus thought of something.

"Actually, I think I know why Flynn took Lucy," Rufus said, excited that he figured it out. "If he didn't kidnap her, the three of us would have went back home. I would have had to give the tape to Mason, and Rittenhouse would have found out about everything."

"Wait…so your saying he kidnapped her so Rittenhouse wouldn't find out we helped him?"

"Yeah, it makes sense, right?" Rufus asked, not seeing the same enthusiasm in Wyatt. "We prolonged our previous mission so Rittenhouse wouldn't find out what happened."

"I think you give him too much credit," Wyatt admitted. "But that could be a possibility."

After eating, they made their way up to their room for the night. It was very small, with only two twin sized beds, a basin, and a wooden chair. Wyatt chose the bed closest to the window, and he tossed his bag onto the chair. He sat on the edge of his bed and balled his fists together. Rufus took off his outer clothes and laid down, thankful he could finally rest. He watched Wyatt, who was still sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's not your fault he took her," Rufus said, shifting himself into a more comfortable position.

"Yes, it is…I was the one who convinced her to go along with Flynn yesterday. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to do it…"

"I'm sure we will get her back, Wyatt. It's not like he is going to kill her or anything," Rufus tried reasoning with him.

"You don't know that," Wyatt said, trying to control his emotions.

"Are you and Lucy…?" Rufus trailed off, not wanting to finish his question in case he is wrong.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"You know what I mean…I know you two are close and everything… I'm just wondering if you _like_ her?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah…I do…but it's complicated," Wyatt answered, looking at his left ring finger.

"What about Jessica?" Rufus asked.

"That's why it's complicated…" Wyatt took off his overcoat and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Lucy and I are such good friends…I don't know if I want to risk that," he confessed, "And if Jessica somehow comes back…I–I wouldn't know what to do."

"Just do what your heart tells you," Rufus yawned. "I'm going to bed…try to get some sleep."

"G'night," Wyatt whispered, thinking about what Rufus said. _Maybe I should give it a shot. I'm sure Lucy would understand if my wife came back…_

Thank you for all the reviews! It's motivating! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Background knowledge for this chapter: Benjamin Franklin was a ladies man. He was seductive, charming, and had multiple extramarital affairs. (I know, it's hard to believe.)

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Lucy woke up peacefully the next morning. She almost forgot where she was until she spotted Flynn standing by the window. He was leaning against the wall, watching Benjamin Franklin's front porch carefully. Lucy checked the clock on the wall. _It's 7:35… I have about twenty minutes to get ready,_ she thought _._ Lucy slid out of bed quietly, and tip toed over to the privacy screen. To her annoyance, one of the floorboards creaked loudly. Flynn turned to look at her, and his eyes widened at the sight of her in her underdress. It was practically see-through in the brightly lit room. He cleared his throat, and awkwardly looked away. Lucy folded her arms over chest, knowing exactly what he was looking at. She hurried to get behind the privacy screen in hopes of leaving the awkward situation. _Maybe I should start wearing sports bras for these missions…just in case something like this happens again._

"Sleep well?" he asked, still standing in his spot by the window.

"I slept fine," she answered, attempting to put her corset on. _Shit,_ she thought, _someone had to help me lace it up last time._ Lucy tried again, but her arms couldn't reach. She let out a growl after two more failed attempts. She heard Flynn's footsteps come closer to the screen.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. "You sound like your struggling." Lucy went silent for a moment, debating on whether she should answer him. She looked up at the clock, _I only have ten more minutes to get ready…Let's just get it over with._

"Okay, yes, I need help," she said, "I can't lace my corset." Lucy held her corset from the front, and turned around, embarrassed by the situation.

"How tight do you want it?" he asked, walking up behind her.

"Snug, but not too tight…women who wear really tight corsets are considered _promiscuous_ ," she explained.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to appear _promiscuous_ in front of Benjamin Franklin, do we?" he chuckled. Lucy couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Considering his track record with women, I should try to appear as prudish as possible," she said, trying to suppress another giggle. "I guess you know more about history than I originally thought."

"I do my research before each mission…I like to be well prepared," he said, lacing the string down her back. His fingers grazed the thin material under her corset, and Lucy couldn't stop herself from blushing. _This was not a good idea,_ she thought.

After he finished with her corset, he silently walked back to the window to keep watch. Lucy slipped her blue dress back on, and checked herself in the mirror. _I look horrible,_ she thought _, and my hair looks like a rat's nest._ Lucy washed her face in the washbasin, and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself presentable. _I hope this will all be over soon…I want a shower, I want deodorant, and I want to sleep in my own damn bed…_

After eating a quick breakfast, they headed over to Benjamin Franklin's house. Flynn was the one to knock, and Lucy stood back, letting Flynn do the talking. An older gentleman with a white beard opened the door. He appeared to be the butler.

"Hello, this is the Franklin residence. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Hello, we need to speak with Benjamin Franklin, please," Flynn said, expecting the man to say no.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Franklin is feeling under the weather right now. He is not seeing any guests…Is there a message I can pass on to him?"

"Yes," Flynn answered, "tell him he is being poisoned, and we are here to save him." The butler's jaw fell open.

"Oh–Oh my," the butler stammered, "I-I will tell him right away, wait here." He quickly shut the door, and they could hear his feet stomping up the stairs as he ran.

"Much easier than I thought," Flynn said, smirking at Lucy. She rolled her eyes in response. They heard the butler running back down the stairs, and the door swung open.

"Please, please come in. Mr. Franklin is with his doctor, but will see you now." Lucy and Flynn walked into the foyer of a decent sized house. A formal living area was to their left, and a dining room was to their right. They followed the butler up the stairs and into a bedroom with a large bed against the wall. Lucy gasped after walking in, surprised to see Ben Franklin in such bad shape. He was laying in his bed, overweight, with bloody handkerchiefs thrown all around him. A doctor was at his bedside, sitting out bottles of medicine for him.

"Leave us," Franklin muttered to his doctor. The man quickly packed up his medical supplies, and walked out the door Lucy and Flynn just entered. Flynn eyed the bottles, wondering if they were poison. Franklin's demeaner completely changed when he turned to look at Lucy.

"No one told me a pretty lady was going to be here," Franklin said, giving her a flirtatious wink. Lucy was speechless, all she could do is smile. _I can't believe Benjamin Franklin is talking to me. Two founding fathers in two days…this is amazing,_ she thought. Franklin gave a hearty laugh, which turned into a bout of coughing. He looked over to Flynn after he composed himself. "And is this pretty lady married?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Flynn answered firmly. Lucy could see the annoyance on his face. "We are here to talk about Rittenhouse," he said, getting straight to the point. "We think they are poisoning you." Franklin coughed more blood into a handkerchief before answering.

"Rittenhouse….yes, Rittenhouse doesn't like me very much. David didn't like me, John doesn't like me, and their followers don't like me either… But I assume you know that, or you wouldn't be here right now," he said with a smile.

"Did you know they are trying to kill you?" Lucy chimed in, confused by his reaciton.

"Well, I thought I was dying naturally, but it seems I am not. This doesn't surprise me though, I've heard rumors that Rittenhouse prefers to use poison...they like to keep things hush-hush. What I really want to know is what proof you two have?" he asked, trying to hold in another cough.

"I'm sure we can find some proof, but only if you let us look around," Lucy said, walking closer to his bed. "We think there is someone working for you that is also working for Rittenhouse..." Franklin considered her for a moment. Flynn watched the exchange, hoping Franklin would listen to Lucy.

"Charles!" he yelled suddenly. His butler appeared in the doorway. "I want everyone out of the house right now, even you… Everyone except for these two," he said, motioning to Lucy and Flynn.

"But…why?" the butler asked.

"Because there could be a murderer in my house…and I want to know who it is. And don't let anyone into their rooms, direct everyone outside."

"Okay, master, right away," he said, bowing. Lucy and Flynn could hear everyone in the house protesting, annoyed that they have to wait outside.

"Thank you," Lucy said to Franklin, "we will not disappoint you."

Wyatt and Rufus woke up the next morning, and headed out to find Benjamin Franklin's house. By the time they made it to his house, there were at least ten people walking out of the front door.

"I think I know where Flynn and Lucy are," Rufus said.

"Yeah, we may be a little late," Wyatt said, walking closer to the crowd. His servants were complaining loudly to some strangers on the street. They heard one man say, 'I can't believe they kicked us out, they have no right to search through my stuff!'

"It has to be them," Wyatt said, "let's knock on the front door, hopefully Lucy will be the one to open it." Him and Rufus tried walking up to the house, but the butler stopped them before they made it to the porch.

"I'm sorry men, but no one's allowed in the house. Mr. Franklin ordered it himself."

"But we are friends with the people that are in there…you know, the tall man, with the younger woman," Wyatt said, hoping he was right.

"Yes, they are in there, but no one else is allowed in the house. I'm not going to go against Mr. Franklin's orders," he said again. A man with a doctor's bag walked over to them.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked. "Mr. Franklin can't be left alone for very long."

"Mr. Franklin thinks there is a murderer working for him. He wanted the house cleared out so that man and woman can check the house for poison," the butler explained. The doctor suddenly tried to walk past them, but Wyatt and the butler stood in the way.

"I must be in there. If he is being poisoned, I must see him now," he said, panicking.

"No, he said no one is to be in the house," the butler repeated. "Once we find out who is trying to kill him, I can let you back inside." Wyatt and Rufus watched as the doctor nodded, and quickly walked away. He appeared to be in a rush, and he checked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him.

"That doctor looks a little suspicious, don't you think?" Rufus whispered to Wyatt.

"Let's follow him," Wyatt said, "it wouldn't surprise me if it was the doctor poisoning Benjamin Franklin."

Wyatt and Rufus followed the doctor, staying as far back as possible. They followed him for about a mile, until he turned onto another street. A few minutes later, he turned onto another street, this time checking over his shoulder for any followers. Wyatt and Flynn turned around, pretending to look at a building. When the doctor was far enough ahead, they followed him onto Walnut street. There were no buildings on that side of the street, only a fence, with guards protecting it. Rufus grabbed Wyatt's arm to stop him from turning the corner.

"Don't you recognize the street name?" Rufus said, "It's Walnut street…the street those men said Rittenhouse lives on."

"It is…isn't it," Wyatt said, "and they were right…it is a fortress." They peered around the corner, and watched as the guards opened the gate for the doctor.

"That doctor has to be working for Rittenhouse…. that's why Flynn is here!" Rufus exclaimed. "Flynn somehow figured out Franklin was poisoned by Rittenhouse, and that's why he is saving Benjamin Franklin."

"But that doesn't make sense… Flynn was the one who assassinated Lincoln. Why would he go through all this trouble to save Franklin?" The excitement left Rufus's face, realizing Wyatt is probably right.

"I don't know…I really wish Lucy was here to help us. She probably would have figured out his whole plan by now…"

"I know, we'll get her back soon. At least we know she is at Franklin's house," Wyatt said, keeping an eye on the gate.

They waited for twenty minutes, until they heard the guards shouting orders. The two soldiers stepped to the side, and the gate opened for a horse drawn wagon to pass through. About fifteen soldiers on horses followed behind, with rifles slung around their shoulders. Wyatt and Rufus quickly ran into a local shop, not wanting anyone to recognize them. As the wagon passed by, Wyatt tried to get a good look at the passenger.

"It's that boy," he whispered to Rufus. "But he's not a boy anymore…That's Rittenhouse's son, the one that seen us kill his father."

After the soldiers passed, Wyatt and Rufus followed behind, knowing exactly where Rittenhouse was headed.

Back at Franklin's house, Lucy and Flynn started by searching the vials and bottles next to the bed. Franklin watched quietly, and smiled to Lucy every time she looked over at him. They checked all the labels, and nothing appeared suspicious. Lucy moved on to look through his drawers while Flynn went to the first floor to check the kitchen.

"Your husband seems very nice," Franklin said, trying to start conversation. Lucy looked at him from the mirror on his dresser, and gave him a small smile. _It's my first conversation with the man, and he is asking me about Flynn._

"He's nice once you get to know him," she said, moving to the next row of drawers.

"What is your name, dear?" he asked, trying to suppress another cough.

"It's Lucy."

"Well, _Lucy,_ does your husband tell you that you are very pretty?" he said, smiling at her through the mirror. Lucy didn't know how to respond, so she turned to the dresser on the other wall. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Flynn standing at the door. He held up a clear vial as he walked into the room.

"I think I found it," he said, ignoring what Franklin just said to Lucy.

"What is it?" she asked, "How do you know that's it?"

"Look at it closely," he said handing it to her. Lucy read the handwritten label, 'HCN'. When she held it up to the light she could see that there was a little bit of clear liquid left in it.

"Well, what does HCN mean?"

"It stands for Hydrogen cyanide, which is deadly, as you know… When it is ingested in extremely small doses, it could take up to a day or two to kill someone. They could have put it in his water and no one would have noticed."

"What does cyanide do to the body?" Franklin asked, appearing calm for someone that just found out they were poisoned with cyanide.

"Internal asphyxia…you will feel like you are choking from the inside," Flynn answered.

"Well, that sounds unpleasant…" he said, coughing into another handkerchief. Lucy felt horrible… _there must be something we can do._

"Is there any type of antidote?" Lucy asked desperately.

"Not that I know of..."

"What I want to know is which of my servants betrayed me," Franklin said, trying to sit up in bed. "I want to give them a piece of my mind."

"You can't find this stuff at the store…someone with a good understanding of chemistry would have had to isolate this into liquid form…"

"Like a doctor?" Franklin said.

"Yes, like a doctor…" Flynn answered.

I'm working on Chapter 5 (the last chapter) right now. It's going to have more LucyxFlynn and LucyxWyatt ;) I still haven't decided if I'm going to do a sequel or not. Maybe I'll do some one shots, or take some requests. Let me know what you guys think. And thank you for all the reviews! :)


	5. Chapter 5

This is last chapter (for now)! It's longer than the others, and it has more LucyxWyatt and LucyxFlynn. There is also going to be some indirect WyattxJessica.

I don't own anything

Chapter 5

Lucy paced the room as Flynn and Benjamin Franklin talked about the doctor's misdeeds. _Why hasn't Wyatt and Rufus found us yet,_ she thought. _I thought they would have figured out that Benjamin Franklin's death was the only major event in April 1790...Unless Rittenhouse stopped them..._ She drifted over to the front window, hoping to spot Wyatt and Rufus out front. The thought of them left her mind as she spotted the horse-drawn carriage and soldiers outside. She looked closer at the man sitting in the carriage. _This isn't good,_ she thought. Flynn and Franklin were trying to determine if any accomplices were involved when Lucy interrupted them.

"Uhhh, Flynn…I think Rittenhouse is here…and he has a lot of soldiers with him." Flynn rushed over to the window to check for himself. He stood in silence, thinking of a plan.

"I didn't think he would have this many men…" Flynn said, just above a whisper.

"You have a plan, right?" she asked desperately. "Please tell me you have a plan." Before Flynn could answer, they heard a door downstairs slam open along with the sound of glass breaking. Flynn pulled out his gun, locked the bedroom door, and leaned his back against it.

"Lucy, you need to hide right now," Flynn warned. He pulled out a small pistol from his ankle holster and gave it to her. "Use this in case of emergency," he said, "now hide!" They heard footsteps running up the stairs, and Lucy felt the adrenaline kick in. She laid herself on the floor and scooted under Franklin's bed. It was too cramped for her to turn on her side, so she had to rest her face on the dusty floor. Luckily, Franklin's sheets hung low enough to cover her feet. They heard the soldiers checking all the bedrooms, and they eventually made it to their room. They tried opening the door, and when that didn't work they tried banging it down. After a few minutes of struggling, the soldiers decided to shoot the door knob to get through. They kicked the door in and automatically ordered Flynn to drop his gun.

Lucy couldn't see what was going on, but it sounded like there were about five men in the room. _There is no way Flynn is getting out of this alive…_ she thought. Flynn dropped his gun and two soldiers restrained him. One soldier remained as the others escorted Flynn downstairs.

"There was also a girl here, where did she go?" the soldier asked. Lucy held her breath, _please don't find me, please don't find me._

"Oh, her husband made her go home to prepare lunch," Franklin answered nonchalantly. The soldier didn't question him anymore, but remained in the room to make sure he didn't leave. Franklin leaned over to grab his book and spectacles from the nightstand. He read quietly like nothing was happening. Lucy waited patiently under the bed, watching the soldier's feet as he paced the room. She thought she heard a strange noise by the window, so she listened carefully. _That sounded like a gunshot with a silencer_. Lucy watched as the soldier fell to the floor with blood seeping from his uniform. Then she heard two men climb in to the room from the open window.

"Who the hell are you two?" Franklin asked, startled by the intrusion. Lucy laid still, _is that Wyatt and Rufus?_

"Have you met a woman named Lucy?" she heard Wyatt ask.

"Wyatt!" she yelled, bumping her head on the bed frame. "I'm under here!" she said, managing to push herself out from under the bed. She ran over to hug him, but he caught her by surprise and pulled her into a kiss. It took Lucy a few seconds to adjust, _oh my god, Wyatt is kissing me._ He held her by the waist and pulled her up against him. She kissed him back tentatively, _but what about Jessica?_ she thought, _Flynn knows who her killer is. There is a good possibility we can save his wife…does he not realize that?_ Lucy pulled her lips away from his, needing some air. She hugged Wyatt tightly. "I'm so happy you guys found me," she said. Lucy walked over to hug Rufus, who was standing next to Wyatt, feeling awkward. "I thought modern Rittenhouse would have stopped you."

"Agent Christopher helped us out," Rufus said, "and plus, everything was chaotic once they found out Flynn kidnapped you." Lucy suddenly remembered Flynn was downstairs.

"They've got Flynn!" she exclaimed, "John Rittenhouse is going to recognize him, and kill him for murdering his father."

"The man kidnapped you, Lucy!" Wyatt said, confused why she wants to risk their lives to save him. _I just laid my heart out, and she is worried about saving a terrorist?_

"We have to save him, Wyatt. He is the only one that knows how to stop Rittenhouse. And he knows who your wife's killer is…" she said. The three of them seemed to have forgotten that Benjamin Franklin was also in the room.

"Well…she seems to have a complicated life," Franklin said under his breath.

"Yeah, I agree with Lucy. Can we just come up with a plan?" Rufus said, attempting to relieve the tension in the room.

"Maybe we can sneak attack them...I can try to help. Flynn gave me one of his guns," Lucy said, crawling under the bed to find the gun.

"He gave y–" Wyatt started, but four soldiers suddenly burst through the door. Wyatt pulled out his gun and shot one of them. Two of them pounced on Wyatt while the other went after Rufus. Lucy was stuck under the bed, unable to move anywhere. Three more soldiers came in, and Wyatt and Rufus were easily overpowered. They were restrained and escorted downstairs, just like Flynn had been.

Lucy remained silent under the bed, thinking of a plan. _This is all up to me…I don't think I can go down there and shoot all those soldiers…._ She scooted herself out from under the bed, and Franklin watched her from over his book. _There was just a gun fight in his bedroom and he's reading a freaking book,_ she thought _._ Lucy held her ear up against the door, trying to listen to the voices downstairs. _I can't hear anything from up here._

"Are you going to save them?" Franklin asked.

"Yes…I need to. But I don't know how to…There are too many soldiers down there."

"Make a distraction," he proposed. "Get them out of the house."

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"Well, my servants are out front. I'm sure they can cause a ruckus," Franklin said. A lightbulb came on in Lucy's head.

"They can untie all the horses," she said, quickly running to the front window. She opened it and checked to make sure no guards were standing outside.

"Hey!" she yelled. Everyone on the street looked up at her, confused. "I need you to untie all their horses…to cause a distraction." They looked up at her with blank faces.

"Tell them I demand them to untie the horses," Franklin said.

"Mr. Franklin demands all of you to untie the horses," she yelled. The butler and a couple housemaids slowly made their way over to the horses. "And don't forget about the carriage!" Everyone eventually joined in, and the horses went loose in the streets. At least fifteen horses were running around. Two or three screams could be heard from people who were almost ran over. Lucy watched as about ten soldiers ran out to chase after them.

"Thank you!" Lucy yelled out, "and thank you," she said to Franklin.

"Good luck, dear. I wish I could help you," he said, coughing into a handkerchief. She quietly made her way downstairs, listening to the voices in the dining room.

"Tell me now, or I will kill you," she heard someone say. "The three of you haven't aged a day and you are wearing the same clothes…If you are time travelling, I want to know how!"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand even if we told you," Flynn said with annoyance. Lucy was in the foyer, hiding behind a wall listening. She peeked in the dining room to see how many soldiers were left. Flynn was tied up to a chair with one soldier behind him, and Wyatt and Rufus were each being held by soldiers. They were all facing Lucy's direction, and John Rittenhouse had his back to her.

"How about we try this another way…" Rittenhouse said, pointing his gun at Flynn. "I will shoot this man in ten seconds if no one tells me what I want to know."

Lucy held the gun in her hand, debating on what to do. _Do I shoot Rittenhouse? The boy I tried so desperately to save from Flynn...now I need to save Flynn from him._

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…"

 _What do I do?_ Lucy thought, _Wyatt and Rufus aren't saying anything!_

"four…" she heard Rittenhouse cock his gun. "three…two..." Lucy cocked her gun and moved out from behind the wall.

"Stop or I'll shoot," Lucy said, trying to sound confident. She felt her hands trembling. Flynn, Wyatt, and Rufus looked at her with shock. John was still aiming at Flynn, but he turned to look at Lucy.

"I was wondering where you were...It was only ten years ago when I watched him kidnap you, and he took you in that strange machine…now you are trying to save him?" he said. He kept aim at Flynn and held out his other hand to Lucy. "Give me the gun and no one will get hurt."

"Don't listen to him, Lucy," Flynn warned. "He is going to kill all of us and take you." Lucy thought back to her time at Rittenhouse's house a couple days ago. _Flynn is right…last time they wanted to use me as a slave…a sex slave…I can't risk it._

"Put down your gun, John…Put down your gun, and tell your guards to do the same…If you do that, I'll put down mine," Lucy said. John didn't move an inch.

"No," he answered calmly. Within a blink of an eye Wyatt attacked one of the soldiers, and Rufus followed suit. When Lucy brought her attention back to Rittenhouse, he was taking aim at Flynn, preparing to shoot. Lucy didn't have time to think, she only had time to act. She aimed her gun and shot John in the back. He fell to the floor, his blood soaking carpet. _Oh my god,_ Lucy thought, _I just killed a man._ She dropped her gun and fell to her knees in shock. She couldn't look anywhere other than John's body. _I just killed a man…_

"Lucy! Untie me!" Flynn yelled. His voice brought her out of her trance. She looked up, watching as one of the soldiers hit Wyatt over the head with a wooden chair. Rufus ran over to grab Lucy's gun, and shot the remaining soldiers. The only other people they had to worry about were the soldiers outside looking for their horses. As Rufus ran over to untie Flynn, Lucy crawled over to a passed-out Wyatt. She checked his pulse and then felt the back of his head for blood.

"He should be fine…The bleeding isn't that bad. But he may have a concussion," Lucy said.

"We need to get out of here," Rufus said. "We don't know when those soldiers will be back,"

"I'll help you carry him. We have a hotel room across the street," Flynn said, putting Wyatt's arm around him. Lucy watched in silence as the two men lifted Wyatt. She suddenly remembered that Ben Franklin was upstairs. His bedroom door was open, she seen him reading a book with glasses perched on his nose. There were more bloody handkerchiefs on his bed than before.

"Took you long enough," he said, not taking his eyes from the book. "Is everyone okay?"

"We are okay, but John Rittenhouse and some of his guards are dead," she said flatly. Franklin stopped reading to look up at her.

"Were you the one to kill John?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"You did what had to be done," he said, "That man was not innocent…You did the world a favor, dear."

"Thank you," she said, "I wish you best of luck. I-I'm sorry we couldn't help you anymore."

"I am an old man, dear… I've lived my life. Now it's time for you to go live yours," he said. She gave him a small smile, and turned to walk out the door, but he started talking again. "By the way, I've learned the hard way that it's difficult to keep multiple lovers at the same time." He looked at her knowingly. "It is best to follow your heart…now go before those soldiers find you."

"Thank you," Lucy said, considering his advice. _He is right…I need to follow my heart._ She made sure there were no guards around as she walked downstairs. The servants were filtering back into the house as she left. When she entered their hotel room, Wyatt was laying on the bed still passed out.

"Is he still okay?" she asked.

"I checked his pupil reflexes, he most likely has a concussion. He needs to get back to the 21st century before he slips into a coma," Flynn explained.

"But we can't carry him all the way to the life boat," Rufus added. "Someone needs to find a carriage and some horses."

"Lucy seems to be good with horses," Flynn said, clearing his throat. "We can go find John Rittenhouse's horses, and hopefully his carriage."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Rufus asked.

"Watch Wyatt and try to wake him up. If wakes up, don't let him go back to sleep," Flynn said, grabbing his bag. Lucy followed Flynn, too tired to argue.

* * *

Flynn and Lucy walked down the street, searching for the carriage and horses that ran away earlier.

"So, you wanted me to come with you because you think I'm good with horses?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her smile.

"We need to talk…" Flynn said in a serious tone, "without your two friends around."

"I thought we talked last night?"

"We did, but things have changed since then. There is more that we need to talk about."

"Okay, can we hurry up? Because my friend is knocked out with a concussion and we need to find a carriage," she said impatiently. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been through a lot…finding out about your father, killing John"

"I'm fine," she said, continuing to walk down the street. "Let's just find the carriage and horses."

"No, you're not fine, Lucy" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned to look at him with annoyance on her face. _Why does he suddenly care how I feel? Does he not know everything I've been through?_

"Of course I'm not fine," she snapped. "My sister is lost and I'm trying to get her back. I have a fiancé that I don't even know. Wyatt is trying to get his wife back, and yet, he kissed me. We were hired to kill you, but I don't want to kill you. I just found out my biological father is a part of Rittenhouse, which means I'm indirectly a part of Rittenhouse. And now we need to go back to the future to tell Rittenhouse that we killed David and John, their original founders," she said, trying not to yell. Flynn put both hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"I know… I'm trying to help you," he said sympathetically.

"You're trying to help me? You are the one who is making this so confusing for me!" she yelled.

"How am I making it confusing? I am giving you hints."

"That's not what I mean…" she said, pushing his hands off her and walking away.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked, following behind her.

"It's the way you look at me. And the way you talk about my future self. I feel like you know more about me than I know about me," she said, turning to look at him.

"Then what is it you want to know?"

"I want to know everything," she said, "everything that is going to happen in the near future." Flynn considered her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "What I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to hear…"

"I would rather know now than later."

"Okay…" he started, hesitating. "As you know, I promised to tell Wyatt about his wife's killer…It wasn't a random man from the street that killed her. It was your biological father, Benjamin Cahill." Lucy's mouth fell open in shock, _what?….My father killed his wife?_ … _Oh my god…If Wyatt finds out…_

"W–what happens now? Is Wyatt going to be able to save Jessica?"

"Yes, he can save her…but only by killing your father."

"Well I don't care about him, he is only my biological father," she said. Flynn buried his face into his hands.

"Lucy…Wyatt is older than you, so he can only travel to times before you were born...he would have to kill your father before you were conceived... His wife will live, but you will be erased from history. You wouldn't be able to live a normal life…your mother, your sister, your colleagues, the government, and even Rittenhouse would have no idea who you are... Only Wyatt, Rufus, and I would know you….So the question is, what will Wyatt choose? Erase you from history to save his wife, or allow his wife to die for you to live happily."

Lucy had no idea what to think. _No…No…Wyatt would never do that to me...would he? He kissed me earlier…does that mean he is over his wife's death? Or was that just in the heat of the moment?...I want him to be happy, but I would never see my mom or sister again, I would never get to earn tenure at work, I wouldn't exist at all._ Her knees went weak and Flynn had to catch her by the waist. He held her as she clutched onto him, silently sobbing into his chest. _Only Wyatt, Rufus, and Flynn would know who I am…The government and Mason industries wouldn't know me, so Wyatt and Rufus would have to pretend I don't exist…I would have to run off with Flynn. I would have to dedicate my life to eradicating Rittenhouse._ She cried, listening to the rhythm of Flynn's heartbeat.

"Please tell me your lying…please tell me it's not true," she said, sniveling.

"I wish it wasn't true, but it is….I wanted to warn you before I tell him."

"So, you are going to tell him?" she asked.

"I won't tell him today if you don't want me to," he said, "but he will eventually need to know."

"I don't want you to…not today," she said, still laying her head on his chest. _I don't want to deal with it today…The day Wyatt saves his wife is the day I have to run off with Flynn._ "So, is that everything? Or is there more?"

"I think that is enough for today…"

"What? No," she said, stepping back to look at him. "I would much rather know about it now. I've made it this far already….Just tell me."

"It will be too much for you," he said, hesitating. "It is not something I can just _tell_ you."

"Well why not?"

"It's not something that can explained with words," he said, looking into her eyes. Lucy suddenly remembered how close they were. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said in a determined voice.

Flynn's lips were suddenly on hers, leaving her no time to process anything. She didn't even remember him knitting his fingers through her hair, or putting his other hand on her back. It was a soft kiss, more gentle than Lucy would have imagined. He pulled his face away by a few inches to look at her, silently asking her if she wanted to continue or not. _I should not be enjoying this,_ she thought. _But I am…_

Lucy moved forward to kiss him back, and he met her in the middle. This time he kissed her with more confidence, snaking his tongue into her mouth. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. She melted into him, reciprocating his intensity. _I feel like I'm in_ Gone with the Wind. _Old fashioned American clothing and horse-drawn carriages going by…_ She almost groaned in annoyance whenFlynn pulled away from her. _I don't want to go back to the real world yet..._

"I think we've been gone for too long, they may start to think I kidnapped you again," he said smirking. He took a step back to compose himself. Lucy didn't fully register what had happened until just now. _Oh my god…I just kissed Flynn…I mean Flynn kissed me, but I kissed him back…and I barely even know him…_ Lucy ran her fingers through her hair, and straightened out her dress. _I'm not even going to mention the fact that I kissed Wyatt and Flynn in the same day... I don't even want to think about going home to deal with Noah… This is more than a love-triangle, it's a freaking love-square._ She watched as Flynn pulled out his velvet pouch. _I also can't forget that both Wyatt and Flynn have dead wives they're trying to save…_

Lucy and Flynn ended up buying a set of horses and a carriage with the rest of Flynn's money. The ride back to the hotel consisted of sideways glances and an awkward silence. _Should I say something?_ Lucy thought. _What do I say? 'Hey, that was a nice kiss.' Or 'I know I'm supposed to hate you, but I'm oddly attracted to you.' Wyatt would flip out if he knew...Hopefully Flynn can keep his mouth shut…_ They stopped in front of the hotel, but Flynn didn't move.

"I am going to help you get your friends back to the lifeboat, but I wanted to give you a choice. Do you want to come with me? Or are you going back with them?" Flynn asked, looking down at his hands. _I can't leave Wyatt and Rufus,_ she thought. _I am not going to let Rittenhouse punished them for something we did as a team._

"I'm going back with them," she said.

"I understand," Flynn said, "maybe next time…" He jumped down from the carriage, and Lucy could tell he was disappointed. _Does he really expect me to leave my friends?_ He tied up the horses to a post, and they made their way up to the room.

"Finally, it took you guys forever!" Rufus said as they walked in. "He woke up, but I couldn't keep him awake for very long. Just long enough for him to drink some water."

"He should be fine if we get him back soon," Flynn said. The two men carried Wyatt downstairs and out the front door of the hotel. The person at the front desk had a look of shock on his face.

"My friend had too much to drink," Lucy said, hoping that was a good enough explanation. The man nodded and watched as Flynn and Rufus laid Wyatt on the back seat of the carriage. Lucy sat with Wyatt in the back as Flynn and Rufus got comfortable in the front. She picked his head up, feeling his matted hair from the dry blood. _At least the bleeding has stopped,_ she thought. Flynn took the reins and headed toward north Philadelphia. Lucy sat Wyatt's head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. _We are going to have a lot to talk about in the upcoming weeks,_ she thought. _Maybe being erased from history won't be that bad…if it means Wyatt can live happily with his wife. Maybe he can get out of this mess, quit this job, and finally have a family with Jessica...He deserves a happy ending more than I do…_ She felt like someone was staring at her, so she looked up and made eye contact with Flynn. He was peering around his shoulder to watch them, but quickly looked away.

It took less than twenty minutes for them to find the lifeboat. Rufus was the first to jump down from the carriage. As Rufus prepared the lifeboat, Flynn and Lucy attempted to slide Wyatt off the carriage _._ It took them a while, but they eventually got him off the carriage and to the lifeboat. Rufus helped pull him up and into his seat, then he buckled his seat belt for him.

"Thank you for the help," Rufus said.

"No problem," Flynn answered, climbing out. Once he was on the ground he made eye contact with Lucy.

"Thanks for everything," Lucy said. Flynn gave her a knowing look in response. He stepped back about ten feet, and watched her as the door closed. They disappeared not long after. Flynn rode back into town, and gave the horses and carriage to a poor family sitting on the side of the street. We walked back into the woods and pulled out his tracking device. He pushed the button, and seconds later Anthony landed the mothership in front of him. The door opened.

"Did everything go as planned?" Anthony asked, as Flynn climbed in.

"For the most part…John Rittenhouse is dead."

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?" Anthony asked. Flynn sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I may have told Lucy too much," he admitted. "I probably should have waited until next time…"

"Does it change our plans at all?"

"No, we are still going to April 1912," Flynn said.

* * *

That's it for 1790 Philadelphia! I set this up to continue into 1912 (the sinking of the Titanic). If you guys like the direction of the story, let me know and I'll continue it. My classes are starting this week, and I may have to work, but I should be able to get a chapter out every week or two.

Also, I have a theory about the show, which will explain why I took the story in this direction. I don't think Timeless is going to be a 'rainbows and ponies' kind of show. One of the show's creators is Eric Kripke who also does Supernatural. And Supernatural does not have happy-endings. There are a lot of plot twists, character deaths, and characters coming back to life…It's an emotional rollercoaster. Since Timeless is a time travel show, there is a lot of potential for plot twists. I don't know about you guys, but I don't like cliché love stories, and I don't think the show is going to go in that direction. If they do, I will be disappointed. So, if I continue the story, there will not be any cliché happy endings.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. It's great to hear you guys are liking it so far. As you can see I changed the summary. I'm keeping it at T, but there is a possibility this will be rated M later in the story.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Lucy clutched onto her seat as they traveled back home. It was a rough ride, and Wyatt only had his seatbelt holding him up. His head lolling from side to side with each bump. _I don't want Wyatt to get whiplash and a concussion,_ she thought as she watched his limp body. _It's too late to do anything about it now…_ The rough landing didn't seem to affect Wyatt, but it put Lucy and Rufus on edge. They both dreaded dealing with Rittenhouse. Especially since Rufus's family is on the line.

"What's the story going to be?" Rufus asked.

"Flynn forced us to help him kill David Rittenhouse, then he kidnapped me after I tried to save Rittenhouse's son. He took me to 1790, and he killed John at Ben Franklin's house," she answered, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Good idea," Rufus said, opening the door to the lifeboat. Lucy poked her head out the door to find Agent Christopher. She heard people clapping and celebrating at the sight of her back and healthy.

"Wyatt is knocked out! He needs help!" she announced. The celebrating was quickly replaced with chaos. Luckily, there is always medical help on location for them in case of emergency. It only took a few minutes for the medics to unbuckle Wyatt and place him on a stretcher. Lucy and Rufus climbed out after the medics got him out safely. Rufus explained to one of the nurses that he was hit in the back by a wooden chair, and the medics quickly took him away to a back room.

"How did he get hit by a chair?" Agent Christopher asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, Flynn took Lucy to Ben Franklin's house, and –um…" Rufus started, debating on if he should bring up Rittenhouse's name. "Rittenhouse found them," he whispered for just the Agent to hear. "Wyatt and I tried to save Lucy, but there were too many of them. One of them knocked out Wyatt."

"We should probably explain from the beginning," Lucy said. Agent Christopher pulled out a notepad to take notes. Lucy told her the fake story, knowing it will eventually make it to Rittenhouse. As Lucy explained the details, Rufus excused himself to the bathroom. He rushed to the nearest stall and pulled out the recorder from his pocket. He fidgeted with the device, debating what to do with it. _I can't give it to them…they will find out we helped Flynn. They would try to kill us… It's better for them to think I lost the recorder rather than finding out we helped Flynn kill Rittenhouse._ He heard the bathroom door open and he waited quietly, listening as footsteps approached his stall.

"Rufus, I know you're in there," Mason said. Rufus quickly dropped the recorder into the toilet and flushed it. He opened the stall door and walked over to wash his hands, pretending he was using the bathroom. "I know what you just did, Rufus….I can't help you anymore," Mason warned.

"We were held captive by Rittenhouse's soldiers in 1790. They emptied all my pockets, including the recorder. There was nothing I could do," Rufus said, hoping that would be enough to save his family. Mason gave him a knowing look, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But I can't guarantee _they_ will be okay with that answer," Mason said, leaving Rufus by himself in the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy waited outside the small medical center at Mason Industries. She watched as a nurse bustled in and out of the room. She thought about their recent trip. _We killed David and John Rittenhouse…but nothing seems to have changed. John must have chosen a leader to take over if he were to die…his followers were probably more motivated than ever..._ The nurse walked out of the double doors again, this time she stopped to turn to Lucy.

"He is awake now, you can go see him," the nurse said. Lucy tentatively opened the doors, and walked over to the front of Wyatt's bed, waiting for his doctor to finish speaking with him. Wyatt gave her a weak smile as she stood there. She couldn't help but smile back.

"He will be fine," the doctor said, "he only has a mild concussion. We cleaned up the wounds on the back of his head, and he should be out of here by morning." The doctor placed his chart on the side table and left the room, wanting to give them some privacy. Lucy walked over to the side of the bed and held Wyatt's hand in hers.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" he asked, his voice raspy from dehydration.

"Well…Flynn helped Rufus carry you out of the house, and we found a carriage with horses to take us all back to the lifeboat," she said quietly, worried they were being recorded. "Flynn even helped us put you in the lifeboat…" she added.

"I thought he was going to kidnap you again…I was worried about you , I–I don't think we can trust him, Lucy," he said. She heard the beeps on his heart monitor increase, so she slightly tightened her grip on his hand, attempting to calm him down.

"He kidnaped me to save us…he knows what we are going through with Rittenhouse right now...He is trying to help us. Flynn knows what our futures are, and he knows who your wife's killer is. Can we at least trust him for now?" she pleaded. Wyatt looked away when she mentioned Jessica. There was a long pause before he responded.

"Okay, I can try…but if he does anything to hurt one of us, I will kill him...And he better keep his promise to tell me who Jessica's killer is…" he trailed off, daydreaming of having his wife back in his arms. He awkwardly looked down at his hands, remembering his kiss with Lucy. "I'm sorry for coming on to you unexpectedly…" he said, "I was worried about finding you, and when we finally found you I was overwhelmed. I was in the moment… and I had almost forgotten that Jessica's killer was still out there…" he let out a sigh of frustration. "Did Flynn give you any hints on who it could have been?"

"No…he didn't tell me, but he did say he was planning on telling you soon….and it's okay, I was also overwhelmed with emotions…I won't hold it against you. I know you love your wife very much…" she said. Before Wyatt could say any more, Rufus came in.

"Thank God you're awake!" he exclaimed. "I spent almost an hour trying to wake you up in that hotel room."

"In what hotel room?" Wyatt asked.

"Flynn and Lucy had a hotel room across the street from Franklin's house. Convenient, right?" Rufus said. Lucy could see the wheels turning in Wyatt's head.

"There were two beds, right?" he asked, turning to look at Lucy.

"Wyatt, nothing happened, we–" Lucy started, but Wyatt interrupted her.

"Answer the question."

"There was only one bed," Rufus said. Anger spread across Wyatt's face.

"What!" he yelled. "He didn't force you into anything, did he? Because I will beat him to a bloody pulp if he did anything to hurt you!"

"Wyatt, no," Lucy said, burying her face in her hands from embarrassment. "He was a gentleman…he slept in the armchair by the window." She said, feeling herself blush as her imagination ran wild. _God, Lucy. Now is not the time to think about Flynn in bed._

"Well that's a relief," Rufus said. "I didn't even think about it until you mentioned it."

"Yeah…" Wyatt said, suspicion still in his voice.

"Yeah, well I came here to tell you guys something important," Rufus said quietly. He checked to make sure the room didn't have any security cameras. "I flushed the recorder down the toilet," he whispered, "I told Mason that Rittenhouse's soldiers confiscated it from me."

"Hopefully they believe you," Lucy said. "You may want to let Agent Christopher know what happened."

"I already did…she said she will have someone she trusts to keep watch on my family." They heard the doors open and they turned to see the doctor walking in.

"Okay everyone, Wyatt needs to rest if we are going to release him tomorrow morning." Lucy and Rufus gave Wyatt a sympathetic look. After saying their goodbyes, Rufus went to go find Jiya, and Lucy made a beeline for the showers.

While washing her hair, she felt Flynn's ring on her finger. She took it off, and examined it. It had an oval emerald encased in white gold. _I forgot to give this back to Flynn…I wonder if this was his wife's engagement ring…Ironic,_ she thought, _emerald is my birthstone._ She put it back on her finger, so she wouldn't drop it down the drain. _I'll have to give it back to him next time I see him._ She finished up in the shower, and put her modern clothes back on. _Chinese take-out sounds really good right now._

Lucy opening the front door to her mother's house, with a take-out bag in hand. She walking into the kitchen, hoping to eat in peace, but Noah was sitting at the table. Lucy nearly dropped her food.

"Noah!" she said, startled. She looked over at the clock, _it's almost eleven, what is he doing here?_

"Lucy," he said in a serious tone. Lucy put the food on the kitchen counter as he approached her. "I know that you are stressed out trying to find this terrorist, but you have been acting very strange…you are not yourself anymore."

"Wh–what?" she asked, confusion written all over her face. "How do you know about my other job? You weren't supposed to find out."

"You were allowed to tell a spouse, and they let me slide since I'm your fiancé…don't you remember telling me?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah…" she said, lying through her teeth.

"You started acting strange a few weeks ago, which is understandable. But you've been a completely different person these past couple days…I'm getting the feeling that something big has happened to you on these trips you take."

"Uh…nothing big has really happened," she said. _What the hell is going on? He knows I'm time traveling too? Maybe the future has changed…_

"I know you're not supposed to tell me any details…but I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need to get stuff off your chest, I am here for you…You can come to me if you want to talk about it," he said, giving her a hug. He leaned back to look at her. "Is there anything you want to talk about right now?"

"Not really…" she said, "I kind of just want to eat in peace….I've had a long trip."

"Okay, text or call me if you need anything," Noah said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and leaving through the front door. She grabbed her take-out bag and sat down at the table. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ She thought as she pulled out her food. At the bottom of the bag, there were a few fortune cookies sitting on top of a hand-written note. _What the hell?_ She pulled out the piece of paper to reading.

'Lucy, they are watching you very closely. Something has changed, but I haven't figured it out yet.

Don't trust anyone.

–G

PS - Keep the ring with you. You will be needing it soon. '

Lucy re-read the note three times to make sure she didn't miss anything. _Is that why Noah was acting weird? Is Rittenhouse forcing him to ask me about work? And what the hell does Flynn mean by 'keep the ring, you'll be needing it soon'? And how the hell did he get this note into my take-out bag? He had to have been following me…does he follow me all the time? Or just recently?_ Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach at that thought. She didn't know if she was anxious or excited by the possibility of him following her. She finished eating and folded the note up to put in her purse. _Maybe I can finally get a good night's sleep in my own bed,_ she thought.

The next day, Lucy went to work and taught her classes like usual. On her free time, she checked through her powerpoints, and nothing had changed. She checked a few online newspapers, and everything was the same. _Flynn was right. Something has changed, but I can't figure it out either…Noah was acting weird, and I've never seen him like that…Maybe Rittenhouse found out that I was the one to kill John Rittenhouse, and they are forcing my fiancé to get information from me…._

* * *

Later that night, Lucy was eating dinner with her mom when she got a text from Mason Industries.

"I have to go back to work," she said, shoving the rest of her food in her mouth.

"Why? It's almost nine," her mom asked.

"Oh…uh, a student just emailed me. I forgot I promised them a review for their exam. I concentrate better in my office," she said. Her mom nodded in understanding.

"Don't give them too many hints on that test," she said to Lucy as she walked out the door.

Lucy met up with Wyatt and Rufus at the front entrance to Mason Industries. Rufus followed behind them as they walked to the main part of the building. He was busy looking at a text he received that morning from an unknown number. He read it again, 'Use the recorder. Keep a close watch on Lucy and Garcia Flynn. Try to keep them in range of recorder at all times. Do not tell anyone about this message. This is your last chance.' He fiddled with the recorder in his pocket. Mason gave it to him when he arrived and told him to follow the instructions from the text. _What if this really is my last chance…what would they do to my family?_ he thought.

When they made it to the control center, Agent Christopher briefed them on their next mission. She explained that the mothership traveled to New York City on April 10, 1912.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Lucy said. "The sinking of the Titanic is the only major event in April 1912. Why would they be in New York when the Titanic is about to take off? They are supposed to be in Southampton Britain."

"That's exactly why we were confused," Agent Christopher said, "we think it could be a trap. They may be leading us on a wild-goose chase through New York. They could be trying to distract you so you don't board the ship."

"We can't risk it…How do we know they aren't trying to trick us into boarding the Titanic while they are busy doing something horrible in New York," Wyatt added.

"Good point," Lucy said, "I guess we can try to track them down in New York. If we don't find them, we can to travel to Britain before the ship leaves."

After they finalized their plan with Agent Christopher, the three of them left to go get dressed in Edwardian clothing. Since the Titanic sinks the night of April 14th and they are arriving on April 10th, they each packed clothes and supplies for 5 days. As Lucy picked out her dresses and shoes, she was reminded of the movie _The Titanic_. Her clothes looked almost exactly the same as Rose's outfits from the movie. She hated to admit it, but she was really excited to see the Titanic in person. _I had always dreamed of traveling back and walking on the deck of the Titanic with a fancy dress. I remember being a teenager when that movie came out…it was one of the first things that got me interested in history._

After they finished packing, someone from Mason Industries brought them an instant inflatable raft in case of emergency. It fit in a medium sized suit case, and Wyatt kept it with his things. Before getting on the lifeboat, Lucy slipped Flynn's note into her corset, and she made sure the emerald ring was on her finger _._ She checked herself one last time in the mirror before walking out. Her hair was up in an Edwardian style hairdo, and she had a light blue casual dress on with a matching coat. She looked over to check Wyatt and Rufus's outfits, and they were both wearing similar suits and ties.

It didn't take long for them to climb into the lifeboat and buckle up. They landed close to the mothership's location, which in a secluded park just east of New York City. Rufus opened the door, and they looked out to see about five men surrounded them with guns.

"Get out!" one of them yelled, "And place all your weapons on the ground." They slowly climbed out of the lifeboat, and Wyatt dropped his pistol to the ground. Lucy noticed Flynn standing behind the men. He was wearing a suit and tie like Wyatt and Rufus.

"It seems you fell into my trap," Flynn said, walking to stand in front of them.

"Okay you got us," Lucy said, "now what do you want?" Flynn couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face.

"I do not need their help," he said, referring to Wyatt and Rufus. "I need your help."

"What!" Wyatt yelled. "Do you really think we'll let you kidnap her again?" He moved to pick up his gun, but two of Flynn's men held him at gunpoint until he dropped it.

"Please," Rufus pleaded. "Why can't you take all of us? Why are you only taking her?"

"Because, I need her help to impress an important couple on the Titanic. We don't need you two distracting us or making us look bad in front of them."

"You're just being an asshole," Wyatt said.

"Okay, let's settle down," Lucy said, looking at Wyatt. She turned to Flynn. "What if I want them to come with us?"

"I don't care what you want," he said. He turned to look at his men. "Get her belongings and pack them into the mothership," he demanded. Lucy felt like she was going to cry. _I understand he doesn't want them to go, but does he really have to be such an asshole about it?_

"Please, please take me with you!" Rufus begged, wanting to show Rittenhouse he tried his best.

"No," Flynn answered. He checked to make sure all her cases were in the mothership. "Come on, Lucy. We don't have much time to waste."

"Lucy don't go! I thought you said he wouldn't kidnap you again," Wyatt said. Flynn held a gun up to her head and grabbed her by the arm.

"Too bad, she doesn't have a choice. Let's go, Lucy," Flynn said, helping her into the mothership.

"I'll be okay, I promise," she said as Anthony closed the door. She turned and resisted the urge to slap Flynn across the face. "What the hell was that? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Settle down. I'm trying to help you guys," he said, sitting in one of the seats.

"Helping us? How? By being an asshole?"

"Look, I had to be like that for a reason…We've been keeping an eye on your group's phone records. Rufus got a text this morning instructing him to record the two of us, specifically. That means Rittenhouse is losing faith in you, they consider you a flight risk. The text also said that this is his last chance. As long as Rufus returns the recorder with no interruptions, your two friends will be in good standing with Rittenhouse."

It took Lucy a while to think through what he just said. _That explains a lot…but it also leaves me with a lot of questions._

"But what abo–" Lucy started, but Flynn interrupted her.

"We can talk about that later. Now please sit down and put your seat belt on, I don't want to be late," he said. Lucy did as he said, and put her seat belt on. Anthony started up the mother ship, and they were gone within a few seconds.

Wyatt, Rufus, and Flynn's five men were left standing in the woods.

"Come on, get your stuff…You guys are going to be staying in New York City until they get back," one man announced. They were still being held at gunpoint, so they listened to the men. They grabbed their suit cases, and the men led them to a street in a suburban area. They caught a bus to the city, and the men set them up in a cheap hotel. As Wyatt unpacked his belongings, Rufus laid on the bed, thinking about everything that had just happened.

"I can't believe this keeps happening to us," Wyatt said, "I swear, I'm going to kill Flynn when they get back."

"Yeah…." Rufus said, secretly relieved that everything happened the way it did. _Flynn probably knew this is our last chance. Rittenhouse is getting irritated with us, and we needed to do something to show we are on their side….Now if I can just explain it to Wyatt without the recorder around…._

* * *

***Thank you to introvertedxtrovert, mmelody6, FMQueen, Tnmamabear2, Fred80, guests and anonymous for your reviews. It's motivating :)

For the SPN fans out there, I got the idea to write this from an SPN episode. 6x17 My Heart Will Go On. In the episode, Balthazar (an angel) travels back and saves the Titanic…and it changed the future _a lot_.


	7. Chapter 7

This is getting into some real conspiracy theories. The Ben Franklin one was made up, but this one has more legitimacy to it. There is a really long author's note at the end for anyone who is a history geek or a science geek (like me).

I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

A taxi dropped off Lucy and Flynn by the dock in Southampton England. Lucy was in awe as she looked up at the ship. _I am actually looking at the Titanic in real life, not in a movie,_ she thought. _I never thought it would have been this big._ As Lucy gaped at the ship, Flynn was busy finding someone to help them with their luggage. The streets were packed with people waving goodbye. That is when Lucy realized that they were calling for final passengers to board. She seen Flynn walking over with a man in a bellhop outfit. Flynn gave her a ticket and then gave the bellhop their room number. Lucy and Flynn walked briskly to the boarding ramp.

"Ten minutes to spare," a man said as he checked their tickets. "You are in first-class. A map and schedule of first-class amenities will be in your room." They nodded and continued on the ramp. Lucy was buzzing with excitement as they entered the ship.

"We are in room A-14," Flynn said, looking at a map on the wall. He pointed down the hallway, "I think it's that way."

"Aren't we going to the deck to wave goodbye?" Lucy asked, looking out the window.

"Say goodbye to who? We don't know anyone."

"Come on, it will be fun," Lucy said.

"We are not here to have _fun_ , Lucy. We are here to stop Rittenhouse. Now let's find our room so we can figure out a plan," Flynn said, turning to walk down the hallway. Lucy let out a sigh of annoyance, but followed him. It didn't take them long to find their room. They walked into a nice sized living area with a bedroom off to the left. A key, map, and schedule sat on the coffee table in front of an antique couch.

"So, what does Rittenhouse have to do with the Titanic?" Lucy asked. Flynn opened the curtains, the windows had a view overlooking the dock and local businesses on the street. They felt the ship kick back as it began to move.

"Rittenhouse has everything to do with the Titanic. JP Morgan, a key member of Rittenhouse, owns White Start Line, which owns the Titanic. He even had a special room built for his travels." Flynn answered. He picked up the schedule and skimmed through it.

"But JP Morgan was never on the Titanic."

"I know. He decided last minute not to go. And there were many other rich men that decided at the last minute that they didn't want to go. It's a little suspicious, isn't it?"

"You can't be serious…are you implying that JP Morgan sunk the Titanic?" Lucy asked, appalled by the possibility.

"It is rumored...But I don't know for sure if it is true. What I do know, is that there are three very important men on this ship right now. Men that don't get along with Rittenhouse. Isidor Straus, the co-owner of Macy's, Benjamin Guggenheim, a wealthy business man, and John Jacob Astor IV, the wealthiest man on this ship. If Rittenhouse doesn't like them, I want to know why. So, we are going to save them. They will have a lot of useful information for me. "

"And what are you going to do once they tell you everything? Kill everyone they name, including JP Morgan?" Lucy asked, hoping he isn't planning on going that far.

"How else are we supposed to eliminate Rittenhouse? We need to kill them. Rothschild, Rockefeller, Carnegie, Edison, Ford, and I'm sure there are many others. Once I get the chance to talk to the men on this ship, they will tell me about the inner workings of Rittenhouse, not just the names of members," Flynn explained.

"And what makes you think these men will help you? And what makes you think I will help you? I know all those men are probably assholes, but they are necessary for history. Where would we be right now without JP Morgan, Edison, and Ford?" Lucy reasoned.

"We would be in a much better place without them. You think they are necessary for our development in cars and electricity, but they are not. If JP Morgan and Edison didn't screw over Nikola Tesla, we probably would have had free and unlimited energy and all electric cars by the 1950's. But that's not what Rittenhouse wanted. They shaped the future the way they wanted it. That is why we must stop them." Lucy thought for a moments about what he said. _He may be right, but we can't change anything. Something this big could erase all of us from history. Does he not understand what this could do to the future?_

"We can't kill those all those men, Flynn. If we kill them, it would dramatically change our world. There is a good chance we would all be erased from history," she said. Flynn paced the room, trying to control his anger.

"Can we forget about that part for now? I only need your help to save the rich men on this ship and their wives. It will probably take us a few days to become friends with them. Then we can convince them to escape with us."

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do? Just sit next to you and look pretty?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you will need to do that. But you also need you to make us look good when you talk to their wives. Make us sound like we're important." A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "That must be our luggage," Flynn said. He opened the door and the bellhop rolled the luggage cart in. He placed their bags on the floor, and Flynn gave him a tip before he left. Flynn opened one of his bags, pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Lucy. She sat on the couch and read through it.

"Lucy Dawson

Birthday: May 8th, 1877

Age: 35

Education: PhD in History, Graduated from Colombia University 1907

Job: Teaching part-time at universities in Washington D.C."

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"It's your profile. We can't just make up information on the fly anymore," Flynn explained. He handed her another sheet of paper, and she read it.

"Garcia Dawson

Birthday: August 15th, 1868

Age: 44

Education: West Point

Job: Department of Defense"

Lucy silently read through it again, paying special attention to his age. _Oh my god, I've never really thought about how old he is. And I definitely didn't think he is in his mid-forties. He looks younger…_ She read through their fake names again. _Now that we are pretending to be married, I am going to have to start calling him by his first name… This is going to be interesting,_ she thought.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I got the last name Dawson from?" Flynn asked.

"Where?"

"Before leaving for 1912, I had the pleasure of watching the Titanic movie. Jack Dawson had a common last name, and I was out of other ideas," he said, trying to suppress his smile.

"So you, a grown man, sat down and watched The Titanic? The movie that's a three hour love story?" Lucy asked, chuckling.

"Yes, I did. And I have to admit, the movie was….decent, I guess. It gave me a good idea what to expect."

"Yeah, it was decent, _I guess_ ," Lucy said, smirking. Flynn rolled his eyes and looked at the schedule, trying to avoid any further conversation about sappy love stories.

"They are serving lunch right now, shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for Lucy to take. She locked her arms with his and they made their way to the first-class dining saloon. As they walked arm in arm, Lucy couldn't help but think about Flynn. _He is very good at changing the subject. I almost forgot that he is plotting to kill the most powerful men in the world. I know I shouldn't help him, but he isn't killing them any time soon I hope. I'm sure I still have another week or two to convince him otherwise._ She looked up at Flynn as they walked. _Wyatt and Rufus would be against this. Hell, if Wyatt was here right now, he would try to kill Flynn for kidnaping me again….I really hope they are doing okay with Flynn's men._ Lucy and Flynn walked into the dining saloon and sat at one of the empty tables. They ordered their drinks and lunch. After their drinks arrived, Lucy cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"So, I was wondering…" she started. Flynn raised an eyebrow at her. "What did your men do with Wyatt and Rufus?"

"I ordered them to take your friends into the city and set them up in a hotel room until we got back. They should have the freedom to do as they please," he said.

"That's good," Lucy answered. There was a long silence after that. Lucy thought back to her pretend marriage with Wyatt, comparing it to her current situation. _With Wyatt it was only one day…this could possibly be three or four days long. Does Flynn expect us to kiss in public on a regular basis? I have to admit… I wouldn't really mind… And should I ask permission to call him Garcia? I've been calling him Flynn since I met him…It would be weird to suddenly start calling him Garcia…_ Lucy cleared her throat again.

"I was also wondering how we are going to do this," she said, motioning between the two of them. Flynn's face remained neutral, but she seen the confusion in his eyes. Lucy tried to clarify. "Um….you know…we are supposed to be married," she said, looking down at the ring on her finger. "Do we need to…you know…kiss in front of people, hug on a regular basis or hold hands?" Her cheeks went pink thinking about it.

"You seemed to have no problem kissing in the streets of Philadelphia," he stated. He tried to keep his face neutral, but a smirk formed on his lips when he seen Lucy's whole face go red. "But no, we don't have to do that if you don't want to." Lucy nodded, not wanted to talk more about the subject. She took a few bites of her lunch before remembering the other thing she wanted to ask him.

"I almost forgot to ask…Your–um, well, your first name is…Garcia."

"And, why are you stating the obvious?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Well…um.." he watched her as she fumbled around with her napkin. "I just wanted to know if it is okay for me to use your first name? It would be weird if I called my…'husband' by another name." Flynn smirked, amused that she would even ask him. She waited nervously for him to answer.

"You can call me whatever you want," he said.

"But what would you prefer?" she asked. The smirk fell from his face, as he considered her question. He was surprised she actually cared about what he prefered.

"Um…Garcia would be fine," he said

"Okay, Garcia it is," she said, giving him a small smile. His gaze was so intense she didn't want to look away. Lucy tried deciphering his facial expression, and felt that strange feeling in her stomach again. It wasn't until the waiter brought their refilled drinks that she finally looked away. They finished their lunch silently, and Lucy avoided all eye contact with him after that. _He probably thinks I'm such an idiot. Who asks stupid questions like that? And what_ _kind of person asks permission to call someone by their first name? Me, I do._ She resisted the urge to kick herself. _I feel like an awkward teenager again._

* * *

After lunch, Flynn walked Lucy back to their room and gave her the key. He said he was going to the smoking lounge to introduce himself to the first-class men. Lucy decided to hang out around the hotel room for a bit. She unpacked her belongings in the closet. She picked out the dress she wanted to wear for dinner that night, a green formal dress with matching shoes. She sat on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. _Only three more hours until dinner…great. I should have brought a book or something._

After a half hour of doing nothing, Lucy decided to stroll around the deck for the first time. She walked to the very front of the boat, and looked over the edge. _This is amazing….just like the movie,_ she thought. _I wish Wyatt and Rufus could be here for this…I bet they would appreciate it more than Flynn does._ She spent most her time watching the waves and watching people as they walked by. A couple hours later Lucy made her way back to their room. Flynn still wasn't there, so she got ready for dinner. Lucy slipped on her green dress, matching shoes, and expensive jewelry. As she was touching up on her makeup, she heard Flynn enter the living room.

"Dinner is at six," Flynn reminded her through the door. Lucy stood and opened the door, finishing with her last earing.

"I'm ready," she said. He was busy picking out his tuxedo, but turned his head to look at her. He looked away before she could read the expression on his face.

"Good. Because I need to get ready," Flynn said, laying his tuxedo across his arm. He walked past her to the bedroom, and Lucy could smell cigarette smoke on him. She nearly jumped when he slammed the bedroom door. _What the hell is up with him?_ she thought. _He probably didn't get anywhere with those men._ Lucy waited quietly on the couch for Flynn to finish. Five minutes before six he came out of the bedroom. "Let's go," he said in a demanding tone. He held out his arm for Lucy to take. They silently walked to the first-class dining saloon, took an empty table, and ordered their dinner.

"You don't seem too happy. Did something happen earlier?" Lucy asked.

"This mission is going to be more complicated than I anticipated," Flynn said grumpily.

"Why is that?"

"These men are in a clique. They don't like talking to strangers."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I'll figure something out...There is not much for you to do right now," he said. Lucy looked down at her plate and pushed her food around with her fork. _Great,_ she thought, _another day of doing absolutely nothing. Why did he bring me if there was nothing to do?_

After dinner, they headed back to their room. Lucy got ready for bed in the bedroom, and Flynn stayed in the living room. After putting on her white night gown, Lucy sat on the bed, considering her situation with Flynn. _Should I ask him? This_ is _a large bed, I'm sure we will both have plenty of room...Wyatt wouldn't be too happy about it though,_ Lucy thought. _He said he would 'beat Flynn to a bloody pulp' if he touched me…_ She looked over to the door that leads to the living room _. I don't know...he had to sleep in that uncomfortable arm chair last time, now he has to sleep on a couch for 5 nights in a row…I don't really think it would be that bad to share a bed…I just don't want Wyatt to think I'm sleeping with him._

Lucy slipped on a robe before opening the door to the living room. Flynn was sitting on the couch, busy going through some historical documents. He looked up as she entered, face neutral.

"Good, you're done. Can you lend me a pillow and blanket?" Flynn asked.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about that," Lucy said, face going pink. She noticed the confusion on his face, so she continued. "I–um…I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with me. Not sleep _with_ me, but you know…share a bed." Flynn's eyes went wide, and Lucy felt like she had to explain herself. "Last time you slept in the arm chair, and now you're sleeping on the couch…I feel bad. I have a king-sized bed in there, and I don't take up that much space." Flynn went back to reading through the documents.

"No," he stated.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I said no. Just bring me a pillow and blanket, I will be fine," Flynn said. _I'm trying to be nice,_ she thought, _but fine. If he wants to sleep on an uncomfortable couch, that's his choice._

"Fine," Lucy said, walking in to the bedroom to grab him a pillow and blanket. She placed it next to him on the couch and silently walked back to her bedroom. Flynn put his papers away a few minutes later, and turned the living room light off. He thought about Lucy as he laid on the springy couch. _There is no way I could sleep in the same bed as her. She is supposed to hate me right now…she's not supposed to be asking me to share a bed with her. Based on her journal she writes that she is pissed at me for taking her away from her friends again. She didn't agree with my plan to kill Rittenhouse members, which is normal for her. She just seems a little different than she's supposed to be... I did everything the journal said to do...well…the journal didn't tell me to kiss her…but I did…_

Flynn couldn't go to sleep because of his thoughts about Lucy, so he turned on the light to read from her journal. He read a snippet from their Titanic mission. _Nothing adds up…how could one kiss make a difference? Our first kiss was meant to be on the Titanic mission, not in Philadelphia. But that small shift in timing couldn't have made that much of a difference, could it?_ He tossed the journal to the ground and turned off the light to lay back down on the couch. _Why did I do it? Why did I kiss her? I knew it was the wrong time…and I knew it could mess everything up…And now she wants me to share a bed with her…which would have been a horrible idea. One thing leads to another, and…no, I can't put that image in my head right now…_

* * *

Their second and third days on the ship was similar to the first. They only met for meals because Flynn was busy trying to impress the rich men of the ship. Lucy was bored, and spent most of her time wandering around. For the little time they were together, Flynn would give her the cold shoulder. Lucy didn't know if it was because of her, or because of he was unsuccessful impressing the first-class men.

On the fourth day, Lucy finally decided to take some action. After Flynn took off to the smoking lounge, Lucy snuck into the reading lounge for first-class women. She sat in the corner to keep an eye on the entire room. She found a book on a coffee table and read it, looking up at the room periodically. After about an hour of reading, she looked up and noticed an older woman enter with a younger woman that was pregnant. _That's Isidor Straus's wife and John Jacob Astor's wife,_ she thought, _what can I do to get their attention?_ The two women sat with a small group of women. Lucy decided to ask if she could join them.

"Hello," Lucy greeted, walking up behind them. "I was wondering if I could join you? My husband brought me on this trip and I don't know anyone." A few of the women gave her a dirty look, but Isidor Straus's wife smiled.

"Of course, dear. Come join us," she said, sliding over to allow Lucy to sit with her. All the other women remained silent. "I am Ida Straus, and your name is?" she asked.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Dawson."

"Well Lucy, who's your husband? Where are you from?"

"My husband is Garcia Dawson…he works for the government." No one seemed impressed. "And I'm originally from the New York City area, I went to school there. But after getting married I moved to Washington D.C. for Garcia's work," Lucy explained.

"You went to school in New York City? What kind of school?" one of the women asked.

"A PhD in History at Columbia University," Lucy stated, knowing it would catch their attention. All their jaws dropped in shock.

"How did you do it? I didn't even think Columbia gave PhD's to women," a woman asked. At that moment, Lucy knew she was in the 'clique'. She spent the next two hours telling the women about her time in college. Ida Straus offered for her and her husband to have dinner with them the next day. Lucy agreed, and Ida said she would ask her husband.

That night at dinner, Lucy was unable to control her excitement when telling Flynn what she had done.

"So," she started. "Did you get anywhere with those men today?"'

"No...I'm thinking of pulling a gun on them," he said jokingly. "We only have two more full days until the ship sinks."

"Well, I don't think that's necessary. I talked with Ida Straus today. Ida wants us to have dinner with her and Isidor tomorrow night," Lucy said with a grin on her face.

"How did you do that?" he asked, shock on his face.

"Ida was sitting with her friends in the reading lounge. I asked if I could join their conversation, she said yes. It was very simple," she said, still grinning.

"Okay, but how did you get her to agree to dinner?" he asked.

"Ida offered. I agreed, but she said she still needs to ask her husband. I don't know if it's one hundred percent yet."

"That should be no problem," Flynn said. "The Straus's go on a walk every morning at ten. We can 'accidently' run into them during their walk, and Ida can introduce us."

"Okay, that sounds easy enough," Lucy said, looking forward to tomorrow morning. _Finally, I actually get to do something interesting… I didn't realize how boring the Titanic is. It is definitely not like a modern cruise ship._

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all your reviews, I love reading them! I'm trying to update this story once a week. This chapter was just to set the mood on the Titanic. The next chapter will have more interesting stuff (like the sinking). I may also upload some random one shots here and there.

Timeless has a theme of introducing the forgotten people of history, so that's why I put in some stuff about Nikola Tesla. I'm not talking about the company or owner of Tesla Motors, but the scientist in the late 1800s and early 1900s. They don't really teach about Nikola Tesla in the public-school system (in the US). Public schools like to focus more on Edison, so I love telling people about Nikola Tesla. He was a forgotten man in history, and I think everyone needs to know his story. This is simplified, and I probably missed a lot of amazing stuff he's invented.

Nikola Tesla:

He was Serbian-American, and he was a super genius. He used to work for Edison, but Edison took his ideas/patents. Tesla invented Alternating Current, but Edison invented Direct Current (they got in a fight about which was better). JP Morgan was one of the men funding Tesla's ideas, but screwed him over in the end. Tesla invented remote controls before anyone else (and didn't get credit for it). And Tesla was trying to develop free and unlimited energy for everyone, which is why JP Morgan and Edison didn't like him (they couldn't make money from his free and unlimited energy). He invented the first hydro-electric power plant (which is at Niagara Falls). He conceptualized the internet, cell phones, and wireless electricity around the year 1900. He had an idea on how to take photographs of our thoughts (like take photos of our dreams). Tesla even had criticism of Einstein's theory of relativity, but never published any of his own research/equations.

If you're interested, these are some quotes by Tesla:

"I don't care that they stole my idea, I care that they don't have any of their own."

"If he [Thomas Edison] had a needle to find in a haystack, he would not stop to reason where it was most likely to be, but would proceed at once with the feverish diligence of a bee, to examine straw after straw until he found the object of his search. … Just a little theory and calculation would have saved him ninety percent of his labor."

"It seems that I have always been ahead of my time. I had to wait nineteen years before Niagara was harnessed by my system, fifteen years before the basic inventions for wireless which I gave to the world in 1893 were applied universally."

"In the twenty-first century, the robot will take the place which slave labor occupied in ancient civilization."

"Today's scientists have substituted mathematics for experiments, and they wander off through equation after equation, and eventually build a structure which has no relation to reality."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm posting a little late, so I decided to post two chapters for you guys! :)

I don't own anything.

Chapter 8

On the morning of April 13th, 1912, Lucy and Flynn strolled the deck of the Titanic. Flynn guided her, arm in arm, hoping to find the co-owner of Macy's and his wife. They made their way around the ship six times and still couldn't find the couple. Flynn remained silent as they walked, focusing his eyes on the crowd of people. Lucy's feet were killing her, but she didn't complain. _We've walked at least three miles and still haven't found them. This is a waste of time._ After another ten minutes of walking, Flynn abruptly stopped.

"I see them, they are coming this way. Let's act natural, pretend we are looking at the water," he whispered, and guided Lucy over to the railing. He put his arm around her waist, trying to appear as an average married couple.

"Mrs. Dawson!" Ida exclaimed, walking over to them. Her husband followed behind.

"Mrs. Straus, so nice to see you," Lucy said. Flynn stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Garcia Dawson, nice to meet you," Flynn said, flashing a charming smile to Ida. Isidor Straus reached out and shook Flynn's hand.

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Dawson. I've seen you around the smoking lounge…It seems our wives have pre-arranged our dinner for tonight," Isidor said. "Ida has very adamant about it."

"Really? That won't cause any issues, would it?"

"No, no. But I also promised to have dinner with Mr. Guggenheim and his…female friend, if that is okay with you?" he asked, smiling kindly.

"Perfectly fine with us," Flynn said, putting his arm around Lucy again.

"Great," Isidor said, "Lunch is starting soon, so we better get going."

"Yes, of course, see you tonight," Flynn said. They watched as the couple walked away. Once they were out of sight, Flynn released Lucy. "That was the easy part….Now we have to figure out a way to casually bring up Rittenhouse."

"I helped you get invited to dinner with the guy, I'm not going to help you get information out of him," Lucy said.

"And why not?" Flynn asked.

"Because, I don't know what you're going to do with the information. I don't want to be involved with this part."

"If you want to know more about your journal, you need to help me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Flynn didn't answer her, but turned to walk back to their room. He purposefully walked fast, and Lucy tried her best to follow behind him. _He knows something…He knows something important,_ she thought as she weaved herself through the crowd of people. _Is he trying to blackmail me like he did to Wyatt? I've already helped him enough, I deserve to know what's really going on._ Flynn refused to slow down for her. It wasn't until he made it back to their room that Lucy was able to catch up. He was waiting in the living room when she got there.

"You have no right to blackmail me!" she scolded. "We wouldn't be having dinner with them tonight if it wasn't for me. If there is something I need to know about my journal, I think I deserve to hear it."

"I want to tell you!" he said, looking out the window. "But I don't know if you are ready."

"Ready?"

"I don't know if I –" he paused, thinking of a better way to explain it. "I can't tell you until I know you are on my side…I don't think you are ready to know what needs to be done," he said, finally turning to look at her.

"Could it really be that bad that you have to wait for me to be on your side?" she asked, slightly calmer than before. Flynn looked away, not wanting to give her any more information. "Please, just tell me. Is it really that bad?" He didn't answer. _What could he possibly need to tell me? Everything he's told me so far has been horrible…how much worse could it get?_ Flynn looked down at his pocket watch.

"They stop serving lunch at 1:30, we should leave now," Flynn said. He held out his arm for her. Lucy hesitated, but took it, and they silently walked to the dining saloon. They sat and got their orders in before the kitchen closed.

"What do you need me to do?" Lucy asked soberly. Flynn seemed surprised by her question. _Did I finally convince her to help me?_

"Well…all I need you to do is to help me get information out of them. They aren't going to react well when I bring up Rittenhouse."

"Are we doing this all tonight?"

"Tonight will be too early…and we can't do it with other people around, especially Mr. Guggenheim. He is here with his mistress from France. Mr. and Mrs. Straus seem to be an old-fashioned couple, so I don't think they like him very much."

"So we are going to wait for tomorrow? The ship sinks tomorrow night."

"Yes, I know. I'm still trying to figure out the details…I was thinking we could have dinner with them again tomorrow night, and invite them back to our room for wine. Then we can discuss Rittenhouse. Hopefully we will be done with them by about nine or ten, giving us plenty of time to prepare for the sinking. Depending on how our meeting goes, we will save the Straus's and escape in the inflatable raft," Flynn explained. Lucy bowed her head, remembering how many people are going to die tomorrow night. _I wish we could save everyone…_

They finished the rest of their lunch in silence, and then they went their separate ways. Flynn spent the rest of his day in the smoking lounge and Lucy spent the rest of hers in the reading lounge. They met up in their room before dinner. Lucy looked at the two dresses she had on her bed. One was black and silver, the other was red. _I'll save the red one for tomorrow night,_ she thought, slipping on the black and silver dress. _I want to look fashionable for the last night of the Titanic, just like Rose in the movie… I wonder if Flynn is going to take me downstairs to go dancing._ She laughed out loud at that thought. _Or maybe he'll take me down to the cargo room, or maybe he'll sketch me on that couch._ A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"We need to leave soon," Flynn said through the door.

"Um–okay, I'm almost done," she said, putting the red dress back in the closet.

They made their way to dinner just before six, and found Mr. and Mrs. Straus sitting with a younger man and a very attractive blond woman. Everyone stood to shake hands and introduce themselves. The pretty woman held her hand out for Flynn to kiss. He did, and she thanked him in a thick French accent. When Lucy introduced herself, the woman ignored her and turned back to Flynn, introducing herself as Léontine Aubart, the famous French singer. Flynn seemed to be interested in her, which irritated Lucy.

They sat and ordered their food. They all shared a bottle of wine and talked as they waited for their dinner to arrive. The conversation started off as boring small talk, and Lucy tried to engage in it, but failed. Flynn did most of the talking, she just nodded her head when she needed to. Léontine seemed to be quite the chatterbox. It didn't take long for her to dominate the discussion of the table. All three men, including Flynn, were enjoying her stories. After she finished telling them a story about how her dress was ripped on stage, she snuck in a seductive wink at Flynn. Lucy felt her blood boiling, _who the hell does she think she is? We obviously introduced ourselves as a married couple! Does she not see that I am sitting right here!_ She resisted the urge to scoff at the woman. Ida was sitting next to them, and watched the whole exchange. She leaned over to whisper something in her husband's ear. Not long after, Isidor changed the subject to architecture.

Luckily for Lucy, the rest of dinner went by quickly. Lucy gave Flynn the cold shoulder as they left the dining saloon. She tried to control her emotions. _I have no reason to be jealous… He is not my real husband, I can't scold him for seeming interested in a pretty woman._ It wasn't until they made it back to their room that Flynn finally asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered, and Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Nothing's wrong?" he asked with a smirk. "So it didn't bother you that a famous French singer was flirting with me?" Lucy blushed and looked down at the carpet.

"Ohhh, so it _did_ bother you?"

"No, it didn't," Lucy said, lying through her teeth.

"Of course not," Flynn answered sarcastically. Lucy rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. _Why the hell does he have to be like that? He always has to rub it in when he knows he's right,_ Lucy thought. Flynn walked over to stand on the other side of her door, deciding if he should apologize. "Lucy," he said, but she didn't answer. "I hope you realize I was only pretending to like her…to be honest, I thought she was a bimbo," he smirked. Lucy was just on the other side of the door, grinning. _He's trying to apologize, how sweet,_ Lucy thought.

"Yeah, she was a bimbo," Lucy said through the door, and Flynn chuckled. They were each standing on each side of the door, waiting for the other to speak. "Um–well, Goodnight," Lucy said awkwardly.

"Goodnight," Flynn responded. "Try to sleep well. We aren't going to get any sleep tomorrow night."

* * *

A/N

Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter was a little short, the next one will be _much_ longer.


	9. Chapter 9

I posted two chapters for you guys! (Ch 8 & 9) :)

I'm changing the story rating to M (just in case). I don't want to rush anything, which can be difficult, considering Flynn knows Lucy's future (and Wyatt's future). Wyatt and Rufus will play bigger roles in the next chapter, I promise!

Also, there are some small references to the Titanic (movie), so I apologize in advance if you haven't see it. Just a quick summary of the important parts: Jack takes Rose dancing in the lower levels of the ship, he sketches her nude, and they also have some _fun_ in the back of a car in the cargo room. Jack dies in the freezing cold water, but Rose lives.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 9

The next day, Flynn spent the majority of his time talking to Isidor Straus in the smoking lounge. Lucy went to the reading lounge, and spent some time with Ida Straus. Just after lunch, Léontine Aubart strolled into the reading lounge trying to find Ida and Lucy. Once she spotted them in the corner, she strutted over to them showing off her tight dress.

"Hello ladies!" she said in a thick accent. "Ben is busy having drinks with the engineer of the ship. I thought I would spend some time with my new friends!"

"Well, of course, dear. We were just talking about Pride and Prejudice," the older woman said.

"Is that a book?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a love story written by Jane Austen," Lucy said, feeling more confident around Léontine today than she did last night.

"Oh, a love story," Léontine said, "what is it about?"

"Um–well, it's basically about a woman who didn't want to be arranged into a marriage. She wanted to fall in love before getting married. At the beginning of the book she practically hated this man, Mr. Darcy, but at the end they fall in love and get married," Lucy explained.

"Well that seems kind of boring," Léontine said. Lucy held in her anger, _this is my favorite book,_ she thought. _If she thinks this is boring, what does she consider interesting?_ The women leaned in closer to Lucy. "Why don't we talk about your husband? He is so handsome. Where did you find him?" Lucy's eyes went wide, and Ida's jaw fell open. _What the hell? She flirted with my 'husband' last night, and now she expects me to tell her details about our life._ Ida got over her initial shock, and looked to Lucy expectantly.

"Uh–I, um, I didn't find him," Lucy started, trying to think of a romantic story. "Um, Garcia came to one of my guest lectures at Georgetown University." Léontine leaned forward, hoping for juicy details. "And, um…Not many people showed up to it. Mainly because I'm a woman, and not many people like to go to lectures about the western expansion the United States."

"Oh my, how many people were there?" Ida asked.

"The room held a hundred and fifty seats, but only about twenty people showed up," Lucy said. "It was my second guest lecture, and I was so nervous. But Garcia was there, and he stayed the whole time, unlike other people. He even clapped at the end, which was very sweet." Both women smiled at that. "Garcia came up to me after my lecture and said he really enjoyed it. I think he felt bad for me, so he asked me to dinner."

"And?" Léontine asked, she almost seemed desperate to know more. "Then what? When did you two get married?"

"We got married about a year after that."

"That is very sweet," Ida said, smiling.

"Yes, it is very sweet," Léontine added. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Lucy gave her a confused look, but nodded. The woman licked her lips, and leaned in closer to the two women. "How is he in bed?"

"What?" Lucy asked, shock written all over her face. Ida, who is very old-fashioned, looked like she was about to faint.

"Miss Aubart! That is very inappropriate to ask," Ida scolded. Lucy kept quiet, hoping the singer would retract her question. Léontine rolled her eyes at the older woman, and looked back over to Lucy expectantly.

"So how is he?" she asked again. Lucy felt anger boiling up inside. "He is very attractive, I'm sure he is enjoyable to be with," Léontine continued.

"That is none of your business," Lucy snapped. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Oh, I see. You are getting defensive about it. Have you two been having issues lately? You seemed tense at dinner last night," the singer said, smirking. Lucy felt her whole face go red, both with anger and embarrassment. Luckily Ida stepped into the conversation.

"Leave, now!" the older woman said sharply. "Leave now or I'll tell Mr. Guggenheim about your inappropriate questions. I'm sure he would be angry to hear his mistress is lusting after another man." Léontine narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Fine," she said, standing up to leave. The singer strolled out of the room, slamming the door behind her. There were a few women that looked over at Ida and Lucy, but eventually went back to their conversations.

"Thank you," Lucy said quietly.

"It is okay dear, she was just jealous of you…I've never really like that woman. I truthfully don't want to see her ever again," she said patting Lucy's hand. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell my husband what happened. I'm sure we won't be having dinner with Mr. Guggenheim and his mistress tonight, so perhaps you and Mr. Dawson would like to join us instead?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely," Lucy said with a smile.

"Well let's get back to literature. Hopefully we won't get rudely interrupted again," Ida said. They spend the next few hours discussing various books and authors, including Jane Austen, Edgar Allan Poe, William Shakespeare, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. An hour before six, they went their separate ways to get ready for dinner. Flynn was cleaning up the couch when Lucy got back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, closing the door.

"Isidor promised to have dinner with other people tonight. So they are coming over after dinner tonight. We can't let them see that I sleep on the couch."

"Oh…okay," Lucy said. "By the way, we are having dinner with them tonight." Flynn stopped everything he was doing.

"What? No we aren't. Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Ida had a…falling out with Léontine Aubart earlier today. She said she refuses to eat with Mr. Guggenheim as long as he is with that woman," Lucy said, purposely trying to conceal what really happened.

"Well, that's great," Flynn said. "What happened?"

"Ida found out Léontine was attempting to cheat on Guggenheim," Lucy stated. _It's technically not a lie,_ she thought.

"Well that works out great," Flynn said, finishing up with the couch.

Lucy made her way to the bedroom and laid out her red dress on the bed. _This is it…this is the night the Titanic sinks…Ida and Isidor are very sweet, I hope we save them. But I don't know if I want to get them involved in all this,_ Lucy thought, slipping on her dress. She spent more time than usual on her hair and makeup. Flynn knocked on the door like usual, asking if she was ready.

"Yes, almost done," she said, looking in the mirror one last time. _Wow, I look good…maybe even comparable to Rose._ She smiled at herself in the mirror and made her way to the door. Flynn looked over as she walked out. His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly plastered a neutral expression on his face.

"Finally, what took you so long? We are going to be late," he said, holding out his arm for her.

"I have to look good for my last night on the Titanic," she said, taking his arm.

"Yes, I can tell," he said, closing the door behind them. "I see that Mason Industries picked out your dresses from the movie."

"Yes, they did," she stated. _What is he getting at?_

"I hope you're not expecting me to sketch a picture of you in the nude," he smirked. "I've never really been good at drawing." Lucy felt her face go red, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"That's too bad," she quipped.

"I can dance though, and I can also do…well you know, other stuff," he added. Lucy stopped breathing at that comment, _did he just say what I think he said? Oh my god, is he referring to the car scene?_ Her face felt hot, and she was suddenly hyperaware of her arm in his. _He is joking, right?... Do I want him to be joking?_

As they walked into the dining saloon, Lucy felt the tension ease between her and Flynn. Ida and Isidor were there, along with another couple, John Jacob Astor and his pregnant wife. Dinner went much better for Lucy this time, she enjoyed spending time with Ida and John Astor's wife. But the conversation became awkward when the topic of children came up. She watched in the corner of her eye as Flynn went rigid in his chair. _He is probably thinking about his daughter,_ she thought. Lucy put her hand on his leg, trying to console him without anyone else noticing. She kept her answer quick and simple, saying they were planning on having a child next year. To Flynn's relief, Ida changed the subject to her older children that are living in New York.

Right when Lucy was going to remove her hand, she felt Flynn's hand on top of hers. He lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She tried her best to keep her face neutral, but she couldn't control the pink tinge on her cheeks. She only had a couple bites of dessert left, so she finished eating with her left hand. _He has to be able to feel my heart racing,_ she thought. Flynn removed his hand from hers after John Astor and his wife stood up to leave. The couple said their goodbyes and left the dining saloon. That left Lucy, Flynn, and Mr. and Mrs. Straus at the table.

"So, are you still up for wine at our place?" Flynn asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Isidor said.

* * *

Back at Flynn and Lucy's room, Ida and Isidor were sitting on the couch. Lucy was sitting in one of the two armchairs facing them. She tapped her foot against leg of the chair, nervous to ask them about Rittenhouse. Flynn handed everyone a glass of wine, and sat down in the other armchair.

"So, there is a reason why we invited you and your wife here," Flynn said.

"We think the two of you are very nice, and we know you are both really good people. That is why we are coming to you," Lucy added. They both seemed confused by what was happening.

"There is a group," Flynn continued, "a group called Rittenhouse." Isidor leaned back in his seat and folded his arms.

"I don't associate myself with them," he stated.

"Yes, I know. That is why we like you," Flynn said. "You know that I work for the government…I know what these people are capable of doing. They killed my family…the family I had before meeting Lucy. They killed my wife and young daughter point blank. I want to stop Rittenhouse, and I want you to help me."

"I am sorry they did that to you," Isidor said, "But you have to understand. If I involve myself, they will do the same to my family."

"How do you know they aren't already planning to do that to your family?" Flynn asked. Isidor considered what he said.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" he asked. Flynn leaned forward to grab the notepad and pen from the coffee table.

"I need names, dates, and descriptions of all interactions you've had with Rittenhouse members."

"What are you going to do to the people I name?" he asked. Lucy sat quietly drinking her wine, watching the exchange. _Don't be stupid Flynn,_ she thought to herself.

"It depends," Flynn stated.

"Will you kill them?"

"Maybe…Maybe not. I will not kill the good ones," Flynn said, taking a sip of wine. Lucy decided to join in.

"If you don't feel comfortable giving us names, that's okay. Just, is there anything you can tell us about the inner workings of Rittenhouse? Or who their leader is right now?" Lucy asked. Flynn clenched his jaw in irritation, he didn't want to go easy on them.

"Rittenhouse is much worse than you would expect. I'm assuming you're not very high up in the government, because if you were, you would be scared right now. They have control of everyone, and everything… Some of our presidents have been life-long members of Rittenhouse, all the other ones were forced to join. I've done some time as a congressman, and I know for a fact that most of congress has ties to Rittenhouse." Isidor paused, deciding if he should continue. "From what I know, the current leaders are JP Morgan and Rothschild…some of their popular members are Rockefeller, Carnegie, Edison, Ford, and almost anyone with a high position in the government."

"So, our government, including our presidents have been controlled by Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked, astonished that Rittenhouse is that powerful. Flynn remained silent, staring off into the distance.

"Yes, and it's not even just the United States government, they have control of all governments around the world…From the bits and pieces I've heard, they are planning a war, a war like this world has never seen before. If you plan on stopping them, you need much more than two people and some guns," Isidor explained. Everyone went silent, allowing the information to soak in.

"I didn't think it was quite that bad," Flynn admitted. Lucy glanced over at him, _if Flynn thinks this is bad, it must be really bad._ _If Isidor is right, Rittenhouse is planning on starting World War I, and not long after World War II…this is much worse than I would have ever expected…_

"This is something you don't want to mess with… Now if you'll excuse us, I don't feel comfortable speaking about this any longer," he said, standing up from the couch. His wife followed suit. "Good luck with your future endeavors."

"Please, is there anything else you can tell us, information? advice? anything?" Lucy asked desperately, following them to the door. She glanced back at Flynn who was still sitting in his chair, staring off into the distance.

"Don't get involved…Once they figure out you're an enemy, they will stop at nothing to kill you and your families. I've learned to keep my distance," he said, opening the door.

"Please stay safe," Ida said, walking out the door, "And listen to my husband. He's been dealing with these people for over thirty years." Lucy nodded her head in understanding, and watched as the older couple walked down the hallway. She closed the door and slumped into her chair, letting out a deep breath. Flynn didn't move from his spot. He stared at the couch thinking about what had just occurred.

"Was that enough information?" Lucy asked. "They seem to know a lot…are we going to try to save them?"

"Yes, we need to try…" Flynn said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Rittenhouse runs deeper than originally I thought….I'm going to need to adjust my plan."

"I hope you realize that killing Rittenhouse would completely change our future. If Isidor was right, Rittenhouse could have been involved in almost every political decision around the world since the year 1800. If we change that, all of us would be erased from history." Lucy said.

"I know! Just let me think," he said, standing up to walk into the bedroom. He came back with his bag in hand. He took out Lucy's journal and read through it as he paced by the window. Lucy watched him, curious what he is thinking.

"Can you tell me about my journal now?" she asked.

"No! Just be quiet, I need to think," he said, irritation in his voice.

"Fine," she said, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't really want to go to bed, so she moved herself over to the couch and laid down. She checked the clock on the wall, _it's 10:15, that gives us less than two hours before the iceberg hits. What the hell am I going to do for two hours,_ she thought. She got up and found the old copy of Pride and Prejudice that Ida let her borrow. Lucy laid back down on the couch and tried to read, but she couldn't concentrate. After every sentence, she would look up to watch Flynn as he paced back and forth.

She gave up after reading two pages. She tossed the book on the coffee table, and shifted herself into a more comfortable position on the couch _. As much as I love this dress, it is very uncomfortable to lay in._ Flynn was still in his tuxedo from dinner, and his hair was still neatly combed back, aside from a single strand of hair that fell in front of his eyes. Lucy resisted the urge to walk over to him and push it back. She watched him as he paced the room, entranced by his movements. His eyes frantically moving back and forth, scanning each page of her diary. _He is oddly attractive when he's like this…_ she thought. Lucy got a strange feeling in her chest, knowing that he seeks out her writing in times of crisis. It wasn't long before her eyelids became heavy, but her fear for drowning kept her wide awake.

Flynn finally stopped pacing and sat in the arm chair across from the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, which caused more strands to come loose. He noticed Lucy was staring at him, but didn't seem to mind.

"We have about fourty-five minutes left," he said, and Lucy sat up to adjust herself.

"What are we going to do until then?"

"We need to talk" he stated. Lucy didn't know if she should be worried or not.

"About?"

"Rittenhouse…and us," he said. Lucy waited quietly for him to continue. _This is going to be interesting_. "I'm assuming you understood the implications of what Isidor said, right?"

"About Rittenhouse purposely starting the World Wars? Yes, I got that part."

"Your future self does not write about _everything_. You leave some stuff unsaid, which means I have to make assumptions…And I think I underestimated Rittenhouse's power…After reading through your journal again, I've realized how difficult this is going to be…" Lucy waited with baited breath, _what is he saying?_ _Is he going to give up?_ She leaned forward in her seat. "I need to know Lucy, are you in? or are you out? Everything from here on out depends entirely on you…I can't do this without you."

"I–um…" Lucy started, she was in shock. _He can't do this without me? It all depends on me? Why couldn't it be some other history professor?_ She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands, thinking. _I would have to betray Wyatt and Rufus…and what about my sister?_ She heard Flynn get up and sit next to her on the couch, signaling that he needs an answer now. "W–w ill my sister come back? If I join you, will we find a way to bring her back?" she asked, still looking over at him.

"Yes, she will eventually come back, and she will be living happily….but she will not remember you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, looking up at him. _Do I get erased from history?_

"I can't tell you yet… I need to know that you are in this," he said. It took her a while to respond. _Amy will be back…If I join him, Amy will come back and she will be living happily._ Flynn glanced at his pocket watch, realizing they only have about thirty minutes left until the iceberg hits. He stood up and paced behind the couch, _this is taking too long…which is not a good sign,_ he thought.

"What about Wyatt and Rufus?" she asked, and Flynn felt his heart drop. _I should have seen this coming,_ he thought. _She won't be willing to leave them yet…I may need to tell her the truth..._

"Wyatt is going to turn on you once he finds out your father was responsible for Jessica's death," he said, still pacing behind the couch. "And Rufus…he is going to be stuck in the middle, trying to decide which friend he wants to support." Lucy didn't say anything, she kept quiet, not taking her eyes from the carpet. Lucy had no idea what to choose. She feels like she has to choose between her sister and her friends. Her heart is telling her to trust Flynn, but her brain is telling her otherwise. _He is planning on murdering people….and he is going to expect me to help him… But then again, I have this inexplicable feeling that I can trust him…_

Lucy stood up suddenly, and walked over the window, unable to remain sitting. Flynn slowly walked over to stand behind her, but he made sure to kept his distance. He checked his pocket watch, they only had about fifteen minutes left. Lucy had no idea what to choose, _If I choose to work with Flynn, Wyatt would turn against me. Do I really want to do that? As much as I love him, I have a feeling he is going to turn against me not matter what I do. We are going to have to eventually tell him that my father killed his wife…no one gets over something like that…_ It took her a while, but she eventually made up her mind. Lucy turned around, prepared to tell Flynn her decision.

He walked closer to her, looking down at her expectantly. _This is it,_ he thought. _This is the moment I find out the truth. If she says yes, she is the same Lucy that wrote this journal, if she says no…_ He didn't want to think of that possibility. _I don't know what I would do if I don't have her. She was the only one there when I lost my family, and she was the only one that gave me something to live for. If she says no, I don't know what I would do…_ Lucy gave him a small smile before answering. _That is a good sign,_ he thought.

"I'm in," she said. "But…I have some conditions, like–" Flynn leaned forward and kissed her before she could finish. He didn't care what her conditions were, he only cared about having her. It took her a few seconds to get over the initial shock of being kissed. It was softer this time, with more emotion on Flynn's part. Lucy went along with it, not realizing how much this meant to him. Flynn deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to move with hers. She leaned her head back, giving him better access. He entangled his fingers in her hair, s _he has no idea how long I've been waiting for this,_ he thought _._

Flynn gently guided her back to the wall next to the window, and pushed his body up against hers. He could have sworn he heard her let out a soft moan. He let his other hand wander down her side. One of her hands moved up his back and into his hair and she grinded herself against him. Flynn couldn't control the moan that escaped his mouth. As he moved his hand over to cup her breast, they felt a tremor through the wall. They paused, waiting to see if it was their imaginations or not. Flynn pulled back abruptly when they felt another tremor in the floor and the wall.

"We need to go. We have less than two hours to get the raft out and convince the Straus's to come with us," Flynn said, suddenly in work mode again.

"What do we do first?" she asked, thrown off guard by everything that had just happened.

"Get some warm clothes. Only bring the stuff that's important," he said, sitting a brief case on the table and opening it to show an instant inflatable raft. He shoved Lucy's journal and some historical documents into the brief case and shut it. Lucy ran into the bedroom and picked out the warmest coat she could find. She looked down at her feet, _I'm going to need some warm socks._ She slipped on her large fur coat and went through Flynn's luggage. She pulled out a coat for him, and grabbed a few pairs of socks. Lucy shoved the socks into her coat and walked back into the living room to hand Flynn his coat.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked, feeling more nervous than she needed to be. _All I can think of is that time I was trapped in my car…I couldn't imagine the horrible feeling of being trapped in a ship while drowning…_

"Yes, let's go find them. The faster we get off this ship the better," he said walking toward the door. Lucy surveyed the room, making sure they didn't leave anything important. She spotted the book Ida gave her, and grabbed it before following Flynn out into the hallway. She asked Flynn to put it in the suit case for her. He seemed confused why she wanted to keep and old battered book, but put it in the briefcase without comment. They walked down the hallway, and people were standing in their pajamas, asking what was going on.

"Hey, where are you two going? Do you know what happened?" one guy asked them.

"We are going to ask the captain right now," Flynn said. He grabbed Lucy's hand before quickly turning a corner.

"Do you know where their room is?" she whispered.

"Yes, hopefully they didn't already leave their room."

They turned another corner and Flynn stopped in front of a door that had 'A-2' on it. He knocked firmly, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, he knocked again. Isidor was the one to open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk now," Flynn said. Isidor went to close the door.

"Mr. Straus, please let us help you," Lucy said. He left the door open slightly, and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Help me with what?"

"The ship just hit by an iceberg," Flynn whispered, glancing over at the people wandering the hallways. "We don't want to cause a panic, but we think the ship may sink."

"Will you please let us in?" Lucy asked. Isidor hesitated, but opened the door and stepped back to let them in. They walked into a living room that looked similar to theirs.

"So, the ship is sinking? I thought it was designed to be indestructible," Isidor said. Ida came in through the bedroom door, confused about what was going on.

"I looked at the engineering drawings," Flynn said. "It is not indestructible."

"What do we do? Are their enough lifeboats for everyone?" Ida asked, worry in her voice.

"No, there isn't," Flynn said. "But I brought one with me that is inflatable. I can get us out of here in no time."

"No, absolutely not," Isidor said. "We must help everyone get off the ship safely."

"That's the problem, a lot of people are probably going to die. There is no way we can save everyone. We must leave now," Flynn explained, irritation in his voice.

"But the children, we can't let the children die. We must get them off safely," Ida said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We'll help you," Lucy said. "If you want, we can go to the deck now, and we can help get the children into lifeboats and lifejackets." Ida looked over to her husband, and he nodded.

"I'll go get our coats," she said. Flynn let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make it to the deck. People were gradually filtering out, confusion written on all of their faces. The lifeboats were slowly being prepared, and a few men were going around handing out lifejackets, saying 'Just in case, put on a life jacket'. _Do they not know that the ship is sinking?_ Lucy thought. Flynn looked down at his pocket watch, they had an hour and a half until the ship is underwater. He grabbed Lucy's hand and walked her over the edge. She looked over the railing and noticed that the water is farther up than it usually is. Isidor and Ida came over and looked over the railing. Ida gasped, and stepped back.

"We need to help these people, now!" she said to her husband. "They have no idea what's going on."

"Come on, I'll help you find the life jackets, we can start passing them around," Lucy said. The two men followed behind them. They found a room full of life jackets, and they all grabbed a handful to pass around to people. As they crowd became larger, the life jacket supply eventually dwindled to nothing. Flynn checked his pocket watch again, they had less than an hour left. There were already a few lifeboats in the water, and they were carrying below the maximum. The men at the lifeboats were calling for all women and children, and Lucy felt her heart break. _This is it, this is when the panic is going to set in._ Ida refused to leave her husband. They promised to help board people until the end. Lucy helped Ida and Isidor search around for lost children, and helped them into the lifeboats.

Flynn was left standing by himself, continuously checked his pocket watch. _It's 1:45, the ship will be underwater in thirty-five minutes….where the hell are they at?_ People were swarming the deck, and Flynn couldn't see anything. He began walking through the crowds of people, trying to find Lucy and the Straus's. That is when he felt the front of the ship gradually lowering… _this is not good._ He searched frantically for Lucy, suitcase in hand. He finally spotted her. She was helping a pregnant woman onto one of the last life boats.

"Lucy!" he said, grabbing her arm. "We need to go, now!"

"Where are Isidor and Ida?" she asked.

"I thought they were with you?"

"No, I thought they went to go find you," she said. Flynn growled and dragged Lucy with him.

"We need to find them now. We only have ten more minutes until the front of the ship is underwater."

Lucy felt her heart pounding. She tried to control herself, not wanting to have a panic attack. People were beginning to jump off the edges, and the ship was becoming steeper and steeper. They searched the deck, and found the couple standing at the center of the boat, next to the entrance of the stairwell.

"We need to go, now," Flynn said.

"We are staying," Isidor answered.

"Please," Lucy said, feeling tears in her eyes. "Come with us. We have the last lifeboat, we can save you.

"No," Ida said. "Give our spots to someone else…We are old, we want to die knowing we were able to save other people's children" she said.

"Goodbye," Isidor said, walking past them to help more people. Ida followed behind her husband.

"Let's go, Lucy," Flynn said, "we don't have any more time to convince them." They walked hand in hand to the front of the ship. Everyone was running the other way. As they got closer to the front Lucy went off to find women that had children with them. Their raft could hold a lot more than just four people. Flynn made it to the very front of the ship, and he looked over the railing to see that the water was about five feet below the deck. He quickly took out the raft from the brief case, and carefully pulled a string to inflate it. It was large enough to hold about ten adults, but could probably handle more. Lucy came running to the front with a small group of women and children behind her. The water was now only two feet below the front of the deck. Once some of the women and children were in their raft, she quickly ran back into the crowd of people. _I don't care about changing history anymore, I'm saving as many people as I can,_ she thought.

"Lucy!" Flynn yelled. The water was beginning to overtake the front of the ship. Flynn had one foot in the raft, the other on the deck. His foot was quickly getting soaked with water. "Lucy!" he yelled again. Lucy was busy trying to find a boy she seen earlier. He was by himself, crying by a trash can. She started to feel the ship steepen even more, _I'm not leaving that boy. He is only two or three, there is no way he can swim by himself._ She pushed through a few people and finally got to the trashcan. She let out a sigh of relief when she seen the young boy was still there. She picked him up and ran back to their raft as fast as possible.

It did not take long for her to make it back to the raft. Flynn was standing in water up to his knees, waiting for her. Lucy treaded into the water, trying to ignore the painful feeling of the icy cold water on her feet. Flynn helped to put the boy in the raft, and then helped Lucy in. That is when Flynn noticed the flood of people coming after them, frantically trying to get onto lifeboats. As much as he wanted to help them, their raft wouldn't be able to hold any more people. He climbed into the raft and used an oar to push them away from the deck, not wanting to get sucked down with the ship. People jumped into the water swimming after them. One man grabbed onto the side and nearly flipped the whole raft over. Flynn hit him on the head with an oar, which knocked him out. Lucy buried her face in her hands. _I can't watch this…this is much worse than I expected._

She looked up when she felt the raft move. Flynn rowed them as far away as he could, and stopped when his arms got tired. Lucy was cramped into the back of the raft, sitting on the floor. The boy she saved was right next to her. When Flynn finished rowing, Lucy sat the boy in her lap for him to sit down. Flynn pulled out a pair of gloves, which reminded Lucy about the socks she stuffed into her coat. She took off her shoes and put the socks over her numb feet. She took out another pair of socks to put on the young boy's hands. He snuggled into her fur coat, and Lucy held onto him, trying to keep him warm.

They couldn't do anything except watch and wait. The front part of the ship was already underwater, while the back part of the ship halfway up into in the air. That is when it suddenly snapped, and fell back into the water, on top on hundreds of people swimming. Lucy squeezed the boy harder in to her chest, not wanting him to see what was happening. The electricity went out and they could hear screams in the distance, but there was nothing they could do to help. A couple of women in front of them started sobbing. Lucy felt a tear roll down her cheek, knowing that Isidor and Ida are probably gone. The back part of the ship gradually steepened until it was directly straight up in the air, then it began to sink. It only took a minute or two for it to completely submerge underwater.

Everyone in the raft sat in silence, shocked by what they just witnessed. Lucy had no idea why she thought this trip would be fun, it was the exact opposite. Everyone was shivering, and the children were crying. The little boy in her arms curled up into her coat. Flynn was even shivering. Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out her last pair of socks, giving it to a mother with a baby. Flynn checked his pocket watch and leaned over to Lucy.

"It is only 2:30, we have at least two to three hours before they come pick us up," he whispered. Lucy nodded and leaned back, trying to make herself comfortable. _I think this is the worst night of my life…_

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading! I've been really busy lately so I apologize if there are any errors. Let me know what you guys think. Hopefully you like the direction of the story!

Also, like I said before, this story will be not have any cliché happy endings.


	10. Chapter 10

I have a general idea where I'm going with this, but I'm also trying to follow along with the show. After episode 14 airs, I'll have a better idea what's going to happen. Also, I posted two chapters last time, and I think I confused some people. There were more visitors for Chapter 9 than for Chapter 8, so I think some people accidentally skipped Chapter 8. It was short chapter, but it's important for the development of Lucy's relationship with Flynn.

Wyatt and Rufus are in this chapter!

I don't own anything.

Chapter 10

Early in the morning of April 15th, 1912, the survivors of the Titanic were picked up by the Carpathia. Flynn and some men from the ship helped Lucy and all the women and children onto the ship. Lucy was still holding on tightly to the young boy, unwilling to let go. The boy was freezing so he did not mind. The sun was rising as the last of the survivors were being picked up. Flynn was helping the crewmen board people as Lucy stood in the front of the ship, looking out at the horizon. As the sky became brighter she could see the dead bodies with orange lifejackets floating in the distance. She turned away, unable to look at the frozen corpses. _I cannot believe I thought this was going to be fun,_ she thought. _I'm a historian, I should have known how horrible this was going to be…and to think Rittenhouse could have caused this…the death of over one thousand people..._ Lucy didn't know if she should feel sorry or angry. _This isn't even the end of it. Rittenhouse is going to go on to instigate World War I, and then World War II… so many deaths. So many unnecessary deaths._

As the fog dissipated, other people started to notice the corpses far off into the distance. People turned away, sobbing, and others stared at the bodies in shock. The captain and crew eventually caught wind of what was happening and they quickly fulfilled their orders so the ship could get going. People were going around offering blankets. Someone handed Lucy a couple blankets, and offered some warm soup for the young boy. She sat on the deck and the boy sat next to her. She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and watched as he slurped up the soup. Flynn eventually found them and sat with them on the deck. He didn't say a word, and neither did Lucy. They sat in silence, still trying to process everything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours. After the boy finished his soup he looked up at Lucy.

"Where's my mummy?" he asked. Lucy felt her heart break, _how do I tell him his mom is probably dead? I wonder if he even understood what happened._ Flynn answered before Lucy could.

"We don't know what happened to your mother, but we are going to try to find her," he said, smiling kindly. "But first, how about you tell us your name?"

"I'm Michael," he said with a toothy smile. He held up three tiny fingers at Flynn, "I am dis old."

"You're three years old?" Flynn asked, and the boy nodded. "Wow," he said, "do you know how old I am?" Michael shook his head shyly. "Try to guess," Flynn said, and the boy giggled. He held up all ten of his little fingers, and Flynn nodded, "that's close enough."

Lucy couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. She watched as Flynn played games with the boy, trying to keep him busy. She didn't mind the distraction. Lucy was kind of surprised by this side of Flynn. She had almost forgotten that he was a father. _I wonder how old his daughter was before Rittenhouse got to her...he seems to be good with toddlers._

After waiting around on the deck for a while, they were granted access into the dining hall of the ship. They waited in line for a few hours before getting a small lunch, which consisting of soup and bread. They waited around almost all day until the ship finally docked in New York City that evening.

As they exited the ship there were reporters everywhere, asking for eyewitness accounts of the sinking. The survivors were directed to a building to fill out some paperwork. Once someone from the government found out Lucy and Flynn were not Michael's parents, they had to take the boy away. Lucy was reluctant to let him go, but Flynn put his hand on her shoulder and reminded her that it was time for them to get going. As they walked outside, he opened up the briefcase he brought with him. He pulled out some cash and headed toward the line of taxi's waiting for first-class passengers. He talked to one of the taxi drivers, and then gave him some cash. He climbed in and motioned for Lucy to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she climbed in.

"We are going back to the park where the lifeboat is."

"And what about Wyatt and Rufus?"

"They will be there waiting for you," he said, checking his watch.

"And what do I tell them?" she asked. "Rufus still has the recorder on him."

"I kidnapped you, remember? I forced you to help me save the Titanic, but it didn't work out," Flynn said, glancing to the man driving them. Lucy nodded and looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the ring on her finger that Flynn gave her. "Lucy," he said, which caused her to look up. "We didn't get to finish our conversation from last night." It took her a few seconds to remember what he was referring to.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Lucy said, awkwardly looking away. _He kissed me before I could explain the conditions of our 'alliance'._ He opened his briefcase and pulled out her journal. He glanced over at the driver again, hoping the man wasn't listening to them. He opened the journal to a specific page and handed it to Lucy.

"Don't say anything, just read it. I want you to know what's really going on before we talk," he said. Lucy took the journal with trembling hands, surprised that he is actually allowing her to read it. She looked down at the page, recognizing her own handwriting.

 _ **"** Rittenhouse had no idea what they were getting into when they chose the three of us. They were hoping that Wyatt, the young and charming soldier with a broken heart, would fall in love with the pretty history professor. They were hoping Wyatt would forget about his wife's death. He was too unstable for this job, and they realized that too late. They were also hoping that I, a dedicated history professor, would work my hardest to protect history…their history. But I did not. They knew I was the offspring of Rittenhouse, so they assumed I would help their cause in the long-run. But they assumed wrong._

 _Rittenhouse's main goal was for us to kill Garcia, take back the mothership, and for the three of us to go back and change history for them. They would have forced us to go back as far as ancient times. They want complete control of everything and everytime. They were responsible for the Trail of Tears, the assassinations of JFK and MLK, and they caused the first and second World Wars, imagine what damage they could do if they went back over a thousand years ago. They could alter ancient Rome, Greece, China, Egypt. They could create their own religion. Or they could take control of the Bubonic Plague, and use it to their advantage. All of the possibilities are infinite, and horrendous._

 _Wyatt, Rufus, and I were all chosen for this for a reason. I was chosen because my father is a part of Rittenhouse. Rufus was chosen because he was the only pilot left. And Wyatt, he was chosen because Jessica was the offspring of Rittenhouse members. They wanted to use his wife's death as leverage to make him do what they want, and he fell for it. Wyatt had no idea about his wife's involvement, just like I had no idea when I found out about my biological father. Wyatt isn't to blame. Rittenhouse brain washed him into thinking that they could somehow bring his wife back. He believed them, and he has been working for them, hoping that one day they will bring her back. What's sad is that Rufus was stuck in the middle. He considered joining Garcia and I, but when Rittenhouse found out, they started training Jiya as the new pilot. Rufus couldn't allow her to get hurt, so he chose a side, Wyatt's side. I do not blame him though, he did what he had to do._

 _I wish I would have worked harder to convince Wyatt. You can't succeed by half-assing it. You have to sacrifice yourself to the cause. We all had to give up something. I was willing to erase myself from history so we could finally eradicate Rittenhouse once and for all. I gave up my family, work, friends. Amy is back, but she doesn't remember me, and neither does my mom. They are living happily though, and that is all I care about. I am the offspring of Rittenhouse, if Rittenhouse is gone, I do not exist. Just like Jessica. She will indirectly be erased from history once Garcia and I succeed. Wyatt did not understand. He killed my father, which prevented him from hiring Wes Gilliam to assassinate Jessica. Killing them didn't change anything, just as I told him. Rittenhouse as a whole is responsible for her death, not just two men. I don't understand why he would trust the group that killed his wife. **"**_

Lucy went to turn the page but Flynn yanked the journal out of her hands. She tried take her journal back, but he put it in his briefcase and locked it.

"Is it true?" she asked, just above a whisper. Flynn nodded, not wanting to say too much out loud, just in case their driver works for Rittenhouse. Lucy stared at her hands in her lap, still trying to process what she read. _So Rittenhouse is going to try to take over the world. Wyatt will kill my father, which erases me from history. But Amy comes back, and she will be living happily with mom. Jessica's parents are a part of Rittenhouse, and for some reason, Rittenhouse wanted her dead. Rittenhouse chose Wyatt for these missions because they wanted to use his wife's death as leverage. Wyatt will one day work for Rittenhouse, and Rufus joins him to save Jiya. And me…I am erased from history, so the only other place I can go is with Flynn…_ Surprisingly, she did not feel like crying. She didn't know what she was feeling.

"When does all of this happen?" she asked quietly, still looking down at her hands.

"It is coming up…very soon."

"How soon?" she asked. Flynn hesitated.

"This will be your last time going home. After that, it is just you and me," Flynn said quietly. Lucy felt like crying, but held it in, determined that there is a way out of it.

"This is too soon...way too soon. I'm not ready for this. There has to be something else we can do?" Lucy asked hopeful.

" _They_ are getting irritated with you three. We can't risk waiting any longer. I will explain later," he said, pointedly glancing over at the driver. She nodded and they were silent the rest of the drive. It did not take long for them to make it to the park. Their driver dropped them off, not saying a word about their strange destination.

"Why does it have to be so soon?" Lucy asked as they walked through the park.

"Rittenhouse doesn't know if they can trust the three of you. If we wait any longer, there is a chance they will attack one of your families."

"How do you know that?"

"You wrote about it…" he said. "I know this feels like it is too early, but we have to do this now. We have a very small window for everything to go as planned." Lucy let out a sigh of annoyance, _why does it have to be me?_

"Can I at least tell Wyatt and Rufus what is going on? Once he gets rid of the recorder, of course."

"No, you can't tell them anything. We can't change anything. Once you tell someone their future they try to change it."

"How do you know I won't try to change my future?" she asked. He stopped walking and gave her a threatening look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you I would join you, but I didn't get to go over any of my conditions."

"Well?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest, "Let's go over them now."

"One, you will not force me to do something I do not want to do," she said. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, so she continued. "Two, we should only kill people when it's absolutely necessary… And three, I am here for a reason. So, I expect you to listen to all the advice I give you."

"Number one, okay. Number two and three…we'll see," he said, continuing to walk to the lifeboat. She following behind him, considering his answer. _Maybe I can convince him…He said he won't force me to do anything I don't want to do, which is a good sign._ He was walking so fast she had to jog to keep up.

"So what exactly do I tell them?" she asked, slightly out of breath. "They are going to want to know everything."

"Like I said before, tell them I kidnapped you against your will, and I tried to force you to save the Titanic with me."

"But you did kidnap me against my will," she reminded him.

"Did I? Really? I thought we were role-playing," Flynn said, smirking. Lucy chuckled and looked down at the grass awkwardly. _Really? Role-playing?_ She was grateful that the sun was setting, because the darkness covered the pink tinge on her cheeks. _He is right though…this whole trip felt more like role-playing than an actual kidnapping._ She cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"So how long do I have at home?" she asked.

"You will have tonight and all day tomorrow. Wyatt is going to convince Rufus to help him steal the lifeboat tomorrow night," he said.

"And what about me? Do I go with them? I can't stay at home if I'm going to be erased from history...I would be lost forever."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," he said, putting his finger on his lips signaling for her to keep quiet. They heard people in the woods ahead, and they approached them. She spotted Rufus and Wyatt in the clearing in front of the lifeboat.

"Lucy!" Wyatt and Rufus exclaimed in unison.

"Wyatt! Rufus!" she said as she ran up to hug them. Wyatt hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. She gave them both kisses on the cheek, ecstatic that she gets to see them again.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked. "You were gone so long. did he hurt you or touch you? Because I promise you, I will kill him."

"You do realize that I'm standing right here, right?" Flynn said, annoyed. He was unwilling to admit it, but he was also kind of jealous of the three of them. _Lucy is always so excited to see them. I don't get hugs or kisses on the cheek._

"You are lucky I don't have my gun on me," Wyatt threatened him. Flynn's men were standing around, guns in hand, prepared to protect Flynn.

"Wyatt, no, let's go," Lucy said, trying to avoid conflict. "It's been a long trip, we are all tired."

"Listen to her," Flynn said. "We don't want any more trouble."

Rufus opened up the door to the lifeboat, hoping Wyatt would get the hint and leave the situation alone. Lucy put her hand on Wyatt's shoulder, signaling that it was time to go. He reluctantly got into the life boat, and Lucy climbed in behind him.

"They still have my guns," he said after Rufus shut the door.

"It's not worth it," Rufus said, typing in coordinates.

"I know," he said. Wyatt leaned forward and helped Lucy with her seat belt. "What happened on the ship?" he asked her. "You've been quiet. I thought you would have been excited to tell us everything."

"Flynn tried to force me to help him save the Titanic. It didn't work out… A lot of people died," she said quietly. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and they got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Sorry you had to go through that," Rufus said. Lucy nodded, trying to hold in her tears. _They probably think I'm crying because of the Titanic…They have no idea about what is about to happen us._

"Next time we won't let him take you," Wyatt said, "This would have never happened if it wasn't for Flynn."

"Yeah, next time," she said, looking down at the floor gloomily. _There will be no next time..._ After Wyatt finished with his own seatbelt, Rufus pushed a couple buttons and they were back home.

* * *

When Wyatt was in the locker room getting ready to leave, he got a call from an unknown number. He hesitated but picked it up.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I am a man of my word," Flynn said. It took Wyatt a few seconds to figure out who he was talking to.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"Your wife's killer…I promised you a name."

"So let's hear it," Wyatt said.

"It is not as simple as you had hoped… A man named Benjamin Cahill was tracking down your wife. He wanted her dead, so he hired a man named Wes Gilliam to kill her," Flynn said. Wyatt was speechless. _Why were there people trying to kill my wife?_ "There is a twist to it though," Flynn said.

"What is it?"

"Your dear friend, Lucy. Her biological father is Benjamin Cahill. And since you are a little bit older than her, you would have to kill her father before she is conceived."

"What?" Wyatt asked, confused. "That is impossible…why was Lucy's father tracking my wife?"

"I can't explain that part now. But I hope you understand that murdering her killer does not guarantee that she will come back…you have to choose. Try to save your wife, or allow Lucy to live a normal life," Flynn explained. Wyatt paused for about a minute, trying to decide.

"If I try to save my wife, what will happen to Lucy?"

"This is where the fun comes in," Flynn said, smirking. "Lucy will live as long as someone takes her out of her current timeline…So, if you decide to try to save your wife, let me know, and I will take Lucy somewhere safe."

"How do I know I can trust you? What if you take Lucy and abandon her in the middle of some bloody war? Or how do I know that you are even telling me the truth?"

"You know just as well as I do that I will never allow Lucy to get hurt. I've kidnapped her how many times now, twice? And she came back alive both times. She is used to me by now. You can call her and ask her yourself if you want to."

"Maybe I _will_ call her," Wyatt said, anger in his voice. Flynn chuckled, and Wyatt felt like throwing his phone at the wall. _Is he enjoying this? Does he think this is funny?_

"How do you think she will react? Do you think she will be willing to give up her life for your wife's life?" Flynn said. And Wyatt had to think for a moment. _He is right, I can't just tell Lucy if I'm going to erase her from history._

"How much time do I have?" Wyatt asked, still undecided about what he should do.

"I need to know by tomorrow night. Call this number back when you make a decision," Flynn said, hanging up the phone. Wyatt threw his phone into his bag and leaned his back up against the lockers. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. _I wouldn't be killing Lucy or anything, she would just be erased from history. I could save my wife, and the only consequence would be that Lucy's family won't remember her...should I tell her? Or ask her first?...What if she_ _says no…_ He put the rest of his things in his bag and quickly left the facility. It was about ten at night, so he decided to go home to drink rather than heading to a bar.

* * *

Lucy went home that night, grateful that she could finally sleep in her own bed, but she was also depressed, knowing that this will probably be her last night at home. She pulled out some left-overs from the fridge and checked her phone as it was warming up in the microwave. She scrolled through the string of messages Noah sent her.

–"Lucy we need to talk"

–"I want you to know that I'm here for you. Please answer."

–"Lucy, I want you to feel comfortable talking to me."

–"Please answer my calls."

–"I am here for you if you need me."

She sat at the table, eating her food, deciding if she should answer or not. _I have a strange feeling Noah is working for Rittenhouse…Is it worth it to answer? I'm not going to exist in a couple days…_ She finished her food and went straight to bed, ignoring all her other text messages. _I am tired of dealing with all of this. Sometimes I wish life was simple…Maybe I can convince Flynn to drop me off at some farm in the middle of nowhere. I could live out the rest of my life there….that seems much better than this._

 **A/N**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :) Let me know what you guys think! I'll continue this story depending on where the show goes. If everything is waaay off, I'll probably start a new story. I won't know for sure until the finale comes out.

Hopefully they renew it! Try to watch it live, or within 24 hours of it airing, they look at that kind of stuff when making their decision.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry I disappeared for a few months. My life got crazy (and still is crazy). I had enough time to throw this together. I promise I haven't abandoned the story, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. I am so happy that Timeless got renewed! It was all such an emotional roller coaster! Also, after watching the last couple episodes, the rest of this story is going to be very different from the show. I have some really good plans for the next few chapters :) I hope you guys will like it.

Quick recap on the past couple chapters:

Everyone just got back from New York after the Titanic sank. Lucy absolutely hates Rittenhouse now, and is ready to join Flynn. Wyatt is planning on going back in time to kill Benjamin Cahill (Lucy's father) so that he can save Jessica. If Benjamin Cahill is killed, Lucy's mother will end up having Amy, but not Lucy, so Lucy will be erased from history. Lucy has (kind of) excepted her fate.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 11

Lucy stood in front of her American History class the next morning, lecturing about the founding fathers and the revolutionary war. It started smoothly, but she felt her voice get a little shaky as she talked about Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, and Benedict Arnold. She even had to correct herself a couple times when she used the words 'I' and 'We'. Everything was going well until something stopped her mid-sentence. The lecture room was large, but she was still able to see the faces of people in the back. She recognized Flynn, who was sitting in the back row, smirking. _What the hell is he doing here? Is he crazy?_ she thought. _What if Rittenhouse finds him here?_

Lucy remained still from shock in front of the lecture hall. All the students looked up at her, waiting patiently for her to continue. Lucy nearly forgot what she was talking about. Her face felt hot as she continued, _hopefully none of the students noticed,_ she thought. _Is Flynn here because we are leaving early? Or did he just want to watch me lecture?_ As she clicked to the next slide she glanced back at Flynn, who was still smirking. Lucy tried her best to ignore him, but she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting that direction. She ended the lecture a few minutes earlier than usual, expecting that Flynn would want to talk to her. Lucy answered a few questions from lingering students as she waited for Flynn. When there were only a handful of students left in the lecture hall, Lucy noticed that Flynn was nowhere in sight. _Why did he sit in on my lecture if he didn't want to talk to me afterwards?_ She walked out to check the hallway, but didn't see him in the crowd of students walking. _I don't understand him…_

Lucy sat in her office, stressing about her current life's situation. She checked her phone every few minutes, hoping to see a notification from Wyatt. _I thought he would have called me or at least texted me by now. Flynn must have already told him about my father and Jessica…Is he angry at me for not telling him about it myself?_ She laid her face flat on her desk and let out a long sigh. _I don't know if I'm ready for this…and I don't think Wyatt or Rufus is ready for this either. I wish there was another way, or at least something I can do to make this easier…_ She looked up at a picture of her mom on her desk. _Why did my mom have to sleep with that asshole? This is all because of him…and Rittenhouse..._ Lucy stared at her blank computer screen, _maybe there is something I can_ _do…_ She turned on her computer and made a rash decision to cancel her last lecture for the day. _Maybe it is about time that finally I meet 'dad'..._

* * *

Lucy knocked on Benjamin Cahill's door, secretly hoping he wouldn't answer. She lifted her hand to knock again, but the door swung open. Her biological father gave her a warm smile.

"Lucy, I'm happy you're here," he said, almost as though he knew she was coming. "Please come in, we have so much to talk about."

"Yes, we do," Lucy answered curtly as she walked through the front door. _He doesn't seem too surprised…Is Rittenhouse really watching me that close?_ she thought _._ He guided her into his formal living room.

"I'm glad you are finally seeking me out. I've watched you from the sidelines for so long."

"I know who you are," Lucy said, ignoring his sentimental comments. "I know _what_ you are," she added.

"You should be proud of _what_ we are," he said, smile still on his face.

"I will never join Rittenhouse, and I will never join you," she said, trying to control her anger.

"It is in your blood dear, you are a part of Rittenhouse whether you like it or not." He paused and gave her a strange look. "Who was it that told you about me?"

"Flynn told me everything… He even told me how you were responsible for Jessica Logan's death," she said. Her father raised an eyebrow when she brought up Jessica, but didn't say anything. "Why did you do it? Why would you kill an innocent woman and then send her husband to work with a time machine? That is _sick_."

"I did what had to be done…Jessica betrayed Rittenhouse and her parents. She was a loose cannon that knew too much about us. We couldn't risk it. And using Wyatt it is not _sick_ , it is _efficient_. He is an unstable man that is desperate to get his wife back, and we plan on taking advantage of that…You'll soon understand how we do things," her father said, giving Lucy a smug smile.

"No, I won't," she answered angrily. "I don't know why you think I came here, but I did not come here to join that _inhumane_ group."

"Lucy, I know you're going through a lot right now. You lost your sister, and you're very emotional. We can help you get Amy back, but only if you help us stop Garcia Flynn."

"So you are trying to take advantage of me while I'm unstable, just like Wyatt…Do you really think I'm that naïve?" she asked, with tears of anger welling up in her eyes.

"No, of course not, dear. We don't want to take advantage of you, we are trying to look out for you. I just want to make sure Flynn doesn't take advantage of you while you are in this state. I'm sure he told you many things about us that were untrue, and I'm worried that you fell for it," he explained.

" _Flynn_ isn't the one taking advantage of me," Lucy snapped. After seeing her father's reaction, she immediately regretted it.

"So, you _are_ working with Garcia Flynn? That's interesting…" he said, slowly walking closer to her. "I see that Flynn did a very good job of seducing you, Lucy. What exactly did he tell you?" he asked.

"He didn't tell me anything….he doesn't trust me yet," she lied, feeling her face go warm. _Flynn is going to kill me if he finds out about any of this._

"You know just as well as I do that he trusts you…"

"He trusts my future self, not my current self," Lucy said, hoping that was enough to get her off the hook. Her father didn't respond, but suddenly left the room, and returned a few seconds later with a recorder that looked like Rufus's. He held it out for her to take.

"Keep this with you. Use it for your next mission, and record _all_ of it…This is the only way you can prove yourself, so I advise you take it." Lucy hesitated, but took it from his outstretched hand. She silently slipped it into her pocket and kept her eyes trained on the floor. She moved to walk past him, but he stepped in her way. "You can't escape us, Lucy," he said, and Lucy looked up at him, blank expression on her face. She decided it was best not to say anymore. She already slipped up once today, didn't want to make it worse. Her father stepped back for her to pass, and she quickly left his house.

Lucy got into her car and looked back at her father as she put her seatbelt on. He was standing on his porch, watching her. He watched her until she turned the corner away by his house. _That was a bad idea,_ she thought. _I didn't think it would backfire like that…How much does he know about Flynn and I? They can't possibly know about the journal, could they?_ Within minutes of leaving his house Lucy got a text message. She glanced down at the text from an unknown number.

"That was not part of the plan. I thought we were on the same page. G." it read. Lucy felt chills run down her spine. _How could Flynn know? Has he been following me all day?_ She checked her rear-view mirror to see if anyone was following her, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her, but she ignored it, assuming she was being paranoid.

After Lucy got home, she laid on the couch, trying to empty her mind. _So much has happened in the past day, and so much more is going to happen in the next couple days…I don't know if I can deal with it all right now. It doesn't feel right for me to just drop my life…it is too early to be doing this,_ she thought. Lucy bolted up from the couch when she heard someone knocked loudly at the front door. At first she thought it could have been Flynn, ready to take her away forever, but she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her mom at the door. Her mom held a couple bags in her hand, one of the bags had takeout food.

"You brought dinner?" Lucy said, helping her out by taking the food and putting it on the counter. She noticed the other bag had some sort of gift in it.

"I thought we could have some mother-daughter time…" she said, walking in through the door and to the kitchen. "I got a call from Noah today, he said you haven't been answering your phone."

"I don't really want to talk about that right now," Lucy said, sitting down at the table. She buried her face in her hands. "There is so much going on, I don't have time to deal with it all."

"I know what you mean," her mom said, sitting down next to Lucy to eat. "And where did you get that ring? Is that something Noah sent you?" she asked in after taking a few bites of fried rice.

"Oh, this?" Lucy said, looking down at the ring Flynn gave her. She completely forgot she still had it on. Lucy pretended like it was nothing. "This is from an ex-boyfriend….I must have accidently put it on this morning."

"Oh," her mom answered awkwardly, not wanting to push too far. "So what happened today that has you like this?" she asked, hoping the change the subject. Lucy stared at the Chinese food sitting in front of her, but didn't have an appetite to eat at the moment.

"I went to talk Benjamin Cahill today," Lucy said, still looking down at the table.

"And how did it go?"

"Not very well…" she admitted, half expecting her mom to tell her 'I told you so'.

"What happened?" her mom asked.

"Nothing, really…"

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing," her mom said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Lucy kept her eyes on the table. _Do I tell her about Rittenhouse?_ Lucy thought. _I don't know how she'll react…_ Her mom seemed to get the hint after a few moments of awkward silence. Lucy's mom suddenly got up from the table and came back with the gift bag, hoping to cheer her daughter up. "I got you something," she said, putting the gift on the table, "hopefully it gets you out of this slump that you're having."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, confused as to why her mom would randomly get her a gift. She opened it to find a journal. But it wasn't just any journal… it was a journal with her initials on it, and it is the same journal that Flynn uses, except it is blank. "W-what is this for?" Lucy asked, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. _Maybe this is all meant to be…I write in my journal to help Flynn and we end Rittenhouse together._

"It is for you to keep track of what's going on inside your head," her mom said, cleaning off her plate in the kitchen. "Also, you are doing very important work for us, and it is time for you to start documenting it. We don't want you to lose track of all the changes happening."

"What?" Lucy automatically answered. _Is she talking about my work at school? Or…no… there is no way she can know about Mason Industries._ Lucy played it safe and asked, "what do you mean by changes?"

"Well I thought it was obvious, dear," she said, walking closer to her daughter. "Time travel can be very tricky. And it is especially difficult to keep track of tiny details and changes in our time, so I thought a journal would be a good resource for you to have."

"You –uh, you weren't supposed to know about those missions..." Lucy started, confusion written all over her face. _What the hell is going on?_

"Your father and I are the ones that nominated you for this position, Lucy. It is an honor for us to give up our daughter for the cause, " her mom said with a sweet smile.

Lucy gaped at her mom in shock. _What! What is she talking about?!_ she thought. Is m _y mom a part of Rittenhouse!? Are both of my parents key members of Rittenhouse!? Why am I just now hearing about this? Why didn't Flynn warn me?_ Lucy started to feel a panic attack coming on. _This is impossible. I would have known if my mother was in Rittenhouse…wouldn't I?_ Lucy's heart was racing, _how do I respond to her? It's probably not a good idea to bring up the fact that I'm going to join Flynn to stop Rittenhouse_. She put on a fake smile for her mom. "Thanks, mom. It is a nice journal…I –uh…I'll try to use it for my next mission."

"That is great," she said. "I'm happy you like it. Now it's time for you to eat. You haven't even touched your food yet."

Lucy nodded and forced the food into her mouth. She didn't want her mom to think anything was wrong. _Should I ask her about Rittenhouse?_ Lucy thought. _She is going to be here until I finish my food, so I might as well get as much information as I can from her._ Lucy tried her best to swallow her rice, but her throat felt dry. She drank some water before confronting her mom with some questions.

"So…" she started, trying to be casual. "Are you a member of Rittenhouse? Or do you just…help them?"

"Yes, of course I'm a member, dear. Your grandparents and great-grandparents were also members. You are practically royalty," she said with a smile. "Not many people are born into two powerful Rittenhouse families."

"So what exactly is it like? What do they give you, for… you know, being a member?"

"It's all you could ever dream of," her mom answered with a genuine smile on her face. "We are always guaranteed a safe, healthy, and lucrative life. It is also guaranteed that your children have the same benefits. "

"Really?" Lucy said with fake interest. "But what exactly do you have to _do_ to get all those benefits?" Lucy asked, hoping her mother isn't a monster like her father is.

"Well, most Rittenhouse members go to work and live their lives like normal people. Sometimes Rittenhouse has some small jobs for us to do, and we have to show up to our regular meetings. As long as you keep yourself involved, you are guaranteed all the benefits," her mom said with a smile. "But you don't have to worry about that, dear…You are special. You are the daughter of two prominent Rittenhouse families, and you are doing _very special_ work for them." Lucy nodded, cheeks hurting from holding the fake smile. She didn't know if she could take it anymore.

After another twenty minutes of Rittenhouse talk, Lucy was done. She could not listen to it anymore. Her heart was broken, and she just wanted to sit in a corner and cry. She was eventually able to get her mom to leave, using work as an excuse. She checked her phone just after her mom left. Lucy had secretly hoped to see a text from Wyatt or Flynn, but instead noticed a couple of missed call notifications from Noah. _I don't need any more Rittenhouse people in my life right now,_ she thought as she deleted the notifications. Lucy went upstairs to her bedroom and slipped on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. After grabbing her laptop, she laid in bed and did some research on Benjamin Cahill.

Everything Lucy found said that he was a pediatric surgeon. She took note of all the hospitals he's worked at and where he went to school, but she couldn't find anything else on him. After she reached the twenty-seventh page on Google, she turned off her computer and laid there in the dark. _So much has happened... My father, mother, and possibly Noah are all members of Rittenhouse. I now have a journal to start writing in, and somehow, it needs to get to_ _Flynn in the past. Wyatt and Rufus are going to be leaving soon to steal the lifeboat and kill my father._ _And Flynn will probably be here tonight or tomorrow to 'kidnap' me again._

* * *

Lucy was half asleep when she heard a knock at her door. _What time is it?_ she thought, before checking her clock to see it was about one in the morning. She froze after hearing the knock again….It was coming from her bedroom door, not her front door. She quickly checked her phone and didn't see any calls or texts, _who the hell could it be? Is it Noah? He is the only one I know of that probably has a key._ Lucy nearly groaned at that thought of Noah at her door. She prepared to make up an excuse about not answering his calls when she answered the door, but her eyes widened at the sight of Flynn standing in her hallway.

"How the hell did you get in here? _"_ Lucy asked, shocked that he could easily break into her house without her noticing.

"I have my ways," he said with a smirk, which didn't last long. "Now can you please hurry up, we need to leave very soon". Lucy looked down at her pajamas and back up at Flynn.

"I thought you would have at least texted me or something! How was I supposed to know when we were going to leave?"

"Rittenhouse is watching you closely now that you've made them suspicious. Your father has people tracking you, so they are monitoring all of your texts and calls. I didn't want to risk it." He looked down at her pajamas and Lucy felt herself blush. "Can you please make it quick? I don't know how long it will take them to realize I'm here."

Lucy nodded and turned away to look at all the stuff in her room, trying to hide her blush. She was still nervous about the whole situation, but she was also kind of relieved, especially after hearing those Rittenhouse stories from her mother. Flynn went downstairs to wait as Lucy worked on packing everything that she could fit. Her favorite clothes, shoes, jewelry, toiletries, books, music, knick knacks, and pictures. As she finished up with her second suit case, Flynn appeared at her door again. He held up her new journal.

"I see that you have the journal now," he smirked. Lucy glared at him.

"Yeah, I have it now. And my mother, who I just found out is a member of Rittenhouse, gave it to me tonight as a gift…You do remember that you were supposed to tell me the _whole_ truth, right? Because I think you left out that very important fact," Lucy said in frustration.

"I couldn't tell you that at the time. But now that you know, we are all on the same page," Flynn said, flipping through the pages of the empty journal. Lucy rolled her eyes at his response and pulled another suit case from her closet. "How many things are you bringing?" Flynn asked, looking at her two suitcases that are already filled. Lucy turned to glare at him, but instead felt her stomach flip as he moved to sit on her bed.

"I, um, I am planning on packing this one with as many history textbooks as a can, I need to get my laptop, and then I'll be done," she said, leaving the room to look through her school textbooks. When she walked back in with a handful of textbooks, Flynn was still sitting on her bed looking through the journal. _It is so odd seeing him in my room…and on my bed…_ She thought back to the kisses they shared and she felt her face get hot. She ignored it and finished up with all her books and belongings. The only thing left was to change into some decent clothes. She looked back over at Flynn on her bed, and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are you finally finished?"

"Well...almost. I, uh…I need to get changed and then I'll be ready," she said, hoping he would get the hint. But he didn't move. He was too engrossed in the journal. Lucy cleared her throat to try to make a point.

"What?" he asked again.

"I need to get changed…So, um, I was hoping you could give me some privacy," she said awkwardly. Realization seemed to dawn on Flynn's face.

"Yes, I guess I should give you some privacy," he said, closing the journal and getting up from her bed. He looked her up and down before walking to the door, which caused Lucy to blush again. "I will be waiting downstairs," he said. Lucy waited to calm herself down before she changed into a plain white shirt and dark jeans. _Hopefully I get over this awkward teenage crush phase,_ she thought, _or this whole trip is going to be very awkward._ Lucy took one last look around her bedroom and the other upstairs rooms before dragging all her suitcases down the staircase. Flynn was pacing in the living room until he heard dragging her suitcases. He grabbed Lucy's purse from the kitchen counter and met her by the front door.

"We need to get out of here quickly," Flynn said, taking two of the suitcases from her hands. Lucy grabbed her purse from Flynn and followed him out the door.

"Where is the mothership?" she asked. "And what time are we going to? Will we need to get me clothes before we leave?"

"Stop it with all the questions," he whispered, "I'll explain after I'm sure we aren't being followed." Flynn quickly made his way towards an old pickup truck across the street. Lucy climbed into the front seat as he put her suit cases in the back. Flynn had them on their way in no time. Lucy checked her phone again, hoping to see a call, or at least a text from Wyatt, but there was nothing. She felt more anxious after each minute that passed. Flynn tried to keep his eye on the road and on his mirrors, double checking that no one was stalking them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucy repeatedly looking at her phone.

"He wants to save his wife and he is worried that you won't agree with the plan, so he isn't going to tell you about it," Flynn said. Lucy seemed a little surprised that he knew what she was worrying about.

"So Wyatt doesn't know that I know?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No, he doesn't."

She nodded, feeling a little better about the situation. _At least Wyatt isn't angry with me…well, he isn't angry with me right now._ _After this whole thing is over with and he finds out the truth, he may not be very happy with me._

About ten minutes later, Flynn finally pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building. As he pulled up, some men opened the shipment delivery doors to the building, allowing them to pull in. They quickly shut the building's doors after Flynn turned off the ignition. The men grabbed the suit cases from the bed of the truck and found space for them in the mothership. Lucy followed along with everyone else, not really knowing what to do. It did not take long for everyone to finish packing up their gear. Flynn guided Lucy into a seat in the mothership.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Lucy asked.

"1943, now put your seatbelt on," Flynn answered impatiently.

"But look at what I'm wearing! I can't wear this! And you can't wear that!" Lucy said, standing up from her seat, ignoring Flynn's request about the seatbelt. Flynn put his hands on her shoulders to try to sit her back down, but she wouldn't budge. "We cannot go looking like this!" she said again.

"Lucy, I have it all figured out. Will you please just calm down and trust me?" Flynn asked. Lucy thought for a few seconds before nodding and sitting back down into her seat. Flynn buckled her seatbelt before doing his own. Three of Flynn's cronies were sitting in the other passenger seats. Lucy tried ignoring them, but they all gave her bitter looks. Lucy checked to see if Flynn noticed, but he was too busy watching Anthony put in the coordinates. Before Lucy could think twice about it, Anthony had them on their way to 1943.

* * *

On the other side of town, Wyatt held a gun to Rufus's head, pretending to force him into stealing the lifeboat. They both tried to avoid eye contact with the security cameras as they went through the control room. Wyatt held up the gun to Rufus's head the entire time, trying to make it look realistic. Rufus unplugged the lifeboat before they both climbed inside. Security flooded the room seconds after Rufus put in the coordinates for 1982 UCLA.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone that left me reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is Chapter 12! By the way, I'm a huge Conspiracy theory/Science fiction/Doctor Who/Time travel geek, and that will be very obvious for the rest of this story. I'm thinking there will be about 6 more chapters left, maybe a little more depending on how it goes. Two things: 1) after this chapter, there will not be much Wyatt and Rufus POV (you will see why in the next chapter). 2) I'm not telling you when, but there will be smut soon :)

I don't own anything.

Chapter 12

UCLA 1982

Wyatt and Rufus tried their best to blend in on the college campus as they stood outside a lecture hall. They were waiting for Benjamin Cahill to leave his last lecture for the day. It was already starting to get dark outside, and Wyatt hoping it would be a quick murder in dark parking lot. He planned on making it look like a car robbery or a robbery gone bad. Rufus checked his watch for the hundredth time that day. Once it hit 7:45, a whole crowd of students rushed out of the lecture hall.

"Tell me when you see him," Wyatt said. Rufus watched the double doors, and Wyatt leaned against the wall, pretended to read a magazine. Rufus was the only one that knew what Cahill's face looked like, so this whole plan was up to him.

"I think I see him," Rufus whispered.

"You think, or you know you see him?" Wyatt asked.

"It is him. I know it. Just act natural, pretend like we are having a conversation about…I don't know, think of something," Rufus said frantically turning to face Wyatt. Cahill began walking their way, so Wyatt improvised.

"It's been such a long time, man. Where've you been?" Wyatt said casually. Rufus was sweating bullets.

"Oh, uh, you know…I've been places," he answered awkwardly. Cahill was beginning to walk even closer.

"What kind of places?" Wyatt asked, trying to push the conversation along.

"I, uh, I was in New York…Visiting my Mom."

"That's great man! I didn't know your Mom lived in New York. Did you go to the city? Or Does she live in a small town or something," Wyatt said. Cahill passed them, but he was still in hearing range.

"Yes, she lives in the city. It was a great trip. I recommend you go there some day." Rufus answered. Wyatt leaned in when Cahill was out of range.

"That was the worst 'Act Natural Conversation' I've ever had," he said, chuckling. Rufus, on the other hand, was not chuckling. He was nervous, sweaty, and shaky.

"How am I supposed to act calm and natural when I know we are about to kill that man. A Rittenhouse member and Lucy's father. What if someone catches us, or he finds out what we're doing?"

"Don't worry, it will all work out, just let me take the lead," Wyatt said. He noticed how stressed Rufus was, and he didn't want Rufus to feel like Cahill's death is his fault. "Remember, you are only doing this because I told you to, right?"

"Yeah…right," Rufus answered quietly. He followed behind Wyatt as he tracked down Cahill. They found him walking to his office, and they waited behind a corner until he left his office to go to the parking lot. It was almost 9 pm, so luckily there weren't many cars left in the teacher's parking lot. Wyatt quietly walked up behind Cahill with his gun out. Rufus stayed hidden behind a wall, not wanting to watch the situation unfold. Cahill was too busy trying to find his keys, so he didn't hear anyone come up behind him. Wyatt took a deep breath, _this is for Jessica,_ he thought, and pulled the trigger. His body fell to the ground, and blood was beginning to pool around his head. _That is it,_ he thought, _Jessica is alive now. And Lucy's is erased from history…_

After the initial shock of shooting Cahill, Wyatt was quick on his feet. He grabbed Cahill's watch and broke open his car window, trying to make it look like a robbery. As he ran back to Rufus, he heard sirens in the distance. They both sprinted back to the lifeboat. They had no idea if anyone was chasing them, they just ran as fast as they could without looking back. The sirens sounded much closer than before, but Wyatt and Rufus ignored them as they climbed up into the lifeboat. They were both out of breath, and frantically trying to put their seatbelts on. Rufus quickly plugged in the coordinates and pushed a few buttons before they were off to 2017 again.

* * *

Garcia Flynn walked through the streets of Philadelphia in 1943 trying to find a woman's clothing store. He promised Lucy they would do this mission the correct way, so he is going shopping for authentic clothes. She gave him a list of stuff to buy, a very long and detailed list, and Flynn rolled his eyes. _I could be doing much better things with my time right now._ He looked around at the buildings and street names. It had changed so much since Lucy and him were last here in 1790. He walked around the downtown area trying to find a store that would sell clothes, underwear, shoes, purses, and hair accessories. Lucy recommended he go to Macy's, and luckily, that was the easiest store to find.

It did not take long for him to find a store associate to help him. _How the hell does Lucy expect me to know what a "kerchief" is? Or what "Mary Jane shoes" or what a "large, but not too large hair ribbon" is supposed to look like?_ A younger woman, probably a few years younger than Lucy, helped Flynn get all of items on the list. Everything went smoothly until they got to the lingerie department.

"So," the younger woman started, awkwardly. "Do you know what your wife would prefer?"

"I, uh, don't really know," Flynn said, looking around at all the options. All the bras had two cones as pads, and he started feeling very uncomfortable _. Are there wires in those things?_ he thought. _How do they keep their shape?_

"Uh, sir," the woman said, bringing his attention back to her. "What does she usually wear? Sharper pointed or less pointed brassieres? For underwear does she usually wear lace? Satin? Cotton?"

"I-I don't know….Satin?" he answered. He didn't want the lady to think he's crazy for not knowing what his 'wife' wears.

"Okay, great! Does she usually wear a more pointed or less pointed brassiere?"

"Um," Flynn thought for a moment. "I, uh, I guess something similar to what you're wearing?" he said. The younger woman looked down at her chest and blushed.

"Oh! Of course, sir," she answered. She took the list with Lucy's measurements and walked to the back room. There were a couple other women in the back, and they were peeking around the corner to get a good look at him. Flynn tried to ignore the giggling sounds. _I guess it's uncommon for a man to go shopping for a woman in 1943,_ he thought _._ The younger woman was soon back with a brassiere and underwear. Flynn thanked her, paid, and was out of there as fast as possible. He spent almost two hours and twenty-five dollars to shop for Lucy. He could have been doing other things with his time, but he made her a promise, and he fulfilled it.

When Flynn got back to the abandoned factory they were hiding out in, Lucy was ecstatic to see that Flynn got everything correct. She was worried that he would somehow mess it up, but everything he picked out was perfect. Lucy grabbed some of her luggage from the mothership and her new clothes to get dressed in a storage room. Three of Flynn's men have been working to set up shop, and they weren't very happy that their boss just spent over two hours to go buy her fancy clothes. Once Lucy closed the door to the storage room, one of the men, Charlie, approached Flynn. He walked up to him in an intimidating manor with a gun by his side.

"We are here to help you stop Rittenhouse. We are _not_ here for you to _woo_ that pretty lady friend of yours. We are risking our lives for her, and she is _one of them_." Charlie said, taking a step closer. Flynn had his hand on his gun, prepared to defend himself if needed. The other two men watched carefully, to see how Flynn would react.

"Come on, Charlie," Flynn said calmly. "You know just as much as I do that she is our only hope."

"No she isn't," one of the other men said, "Charlie is right. We are here trying to get rid of Rittenhouse, and your little girlfriend is the one that is holding us back. If it wasn't for her, we would have already succeeded. We should have killed her when we had the chance."

"I think you are forgetting that Rittenhouse currently has the lifeboat," Flynn answered angrily. "And Rittenhouse will be using Wyatt Logan and Rufus Carlin to finish out their plans. As long as we have Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus will be on our side. Think about that," he said, walking past his men to find Anthony. Flynn heard one of the guys say "It's just an excuse" behind his back, but he ignored it. He would deal with them later. Anthony was hunched over two computer screens tracking the lifeboat when Flynn came up behind him.

"Are they here yet?" he asked.

"No, but they will be soon," Anthony answered. "Does the journal say anything about where they land?"

"Just little hints. We know for sure the lifeboat lands somewhere within the base and we also know that the whole shipyard will be swarmed with Rittenhouse security. From what I've read, Lucy makes it seem like future Rittenhouse is done chasing us down, and ready to start doing what they need to do."

"Great," Anthony said sarcastically. "So, Rittenhouse considers us a waste of time, and they go back to controlling the world."

"Hopefully we can burn those documents," Flynn said. "We can't risk anyone getting ahold of them." That is when they heard Lucy knock lightly on the ajar door before poking her head in.

"I'm ready," she said, fully stepping into the room. Lucy's hair was curled up with a fancy ribbon, and she had on a casual, but high class buttoned up dress that ties around the middle. Flynn's eyes roamed down her body. _I guess those cone-bras aren't that bad,_ he thought. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Lucy said, bringing Flynn's attention back to her face, "but I heard something about documents. Are there World War II documents we are looking for?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Philadelphia Experiment," Flynn said, quickly back in work-mode. "And before you say anything, no, it isn't a conspiracy theory. Rittenhouse members within the Pentagon created it."

"How is that possible?" she asked. "I may not be a scientist or anything, but I don't think they had the technology in the 1940s to do invisibility and time travel."

"The Philadelphia Experiment was one of Rittenhouse's first attempts at time travel, and it obviously didn't succeed," Anthony explained. "Their most recent attempt was through Mason Industries, and you know how that turned out. We believe they are now trying to bring 2017 technology back to the 1940s."

"They already have a time machine, why do they need to go back to the 1943?" Lucy asked.

"It gives them plenty of time to build another Mothership like ours," Anthony said. "The only thing holding them back right now, is the technology in the lifeboat. If they start in 1943, it won't take them long to build something better and more powerful." Anthony shuffled through some papers, and pulled out an engineering drawing before continuing. "While I was still working with Mason Industries, we were in the process of creating an invisibility cloak for the mothership. We also were trying to manipulate radiofrequencies to hide the mothership from being tracked on radar." Anthony handed her drawing of a much more advanced time machine than the mothership. "Rittenhouse and the Pentagon are only doing primitive experiments here right now. If they get ahold of documents like these, Rittenhouse would have complete control of the world within fifteen or twenty years."

"That is why we need to break into their facility and burn the documents," Flynn said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Wait," Lucy said. "We can't just burn important military documents at the height of World War II. It would change the course of the war! If the US loses any important intelligence, it could possibly lead to the Nazi's winning the war, and I do _not_ want to risk that."

"We aren't going to burn everything down, Lucy. Once the lifeboat lands, we will know where the experimentations are taking place. We just need to burn the documents Mason Industries is sending back to them."

"Are you planning on killing anyone?" Lucy asked. She wanted to do as little damage as possible, which is difficult when Flynn is involved.

"I'm hoping we don't have to kill anyone. If we get there just after the lifeboat arrives, no one will have time to read through the documents and understand them. As long as everything goes as planned, no one will die."

"What about Wyatt and Rufus? Will they be there?"

"Probably."

"And you promise you will not hurt them?"

"I promise."

"Fine," Lucy said, "But before I decide anything, what will I be doing? and how do we get in there without getting caught?" Flynn smirked and opened her journal to a bookmarked page.

"Your great-grandmother's name is Mary Cahill," he started. "And from what it says here, she was a highly respected Rittenhouse member. It also says that she is living in California right now, so you don't have to worry about running into her."

"What does that have to do with breaking into a Navy Shipyard?" Lucy asked.

"Because, Rittenhouse is in charge of this Naval Base. Me and one of my men can pretend to be your body guards, and you can pretend to be Mary Cahill. It's as simple as that."

"You know it's not going to be _that_ simple, right?" Lucy said. "What if someone knows her, and realizes that I'm an imposter. Or what if they ask for an ID or something?"

"Anthony will make you an ID. And as I said, if everything goes as planned, we won't have to kill anyone. If someone realizes that you aren't Mary Cahill, I'll take care of it when the time comes. For now, just hang out around here until I say it's time to go."

"Fine, okay," she said. "I guess I'll do some of my own research while we wait."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: There will be more chapters soon, I promise. I will not abandon this. And for anyone that doesn't know (or couldn't figure it out) Brassiere is just the old-fashioned way of saying Bra. And $25 in 1943 is equivalent to $350 in 2017, so he spent _a lot_ of money on those clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! There will be adult language (and kind of adult content) in this chapter, just thought I would let you know :) Since I haven't posted in a while I made this one longer than usual. Hope you enjoy!

 **Previously:**

"Your great-grandmother's name is Mary Cahill," Flynn started. "And from what it says here, she was a highly respected Rittenhouse member. It also says that she is living in California right now, so you don't have to worry about running into her."

"What does that have to do with breaking into a Navy Shipyard?" Lucy asked.

"Because, Rittenhouse is in charge of this Naval Base. Me and one of my men can pretend to be your body guards, and you can pretend to be Mary Cahill. It's as simple as that."

"You know it's not going to be _that_ simple, right?" Lucy said. "What if someone knows her, and realizes that I'm an imposter. Or what if they ask for an ID or something?"

"Anthony will make you an ID. And as I said, if everything goes as planned, we won't have to kill anyone. If someone realizes that you aren't Mary Cahill, I'll take care of it when the time comes. For now, just hang out around here until I say it's time to go."

"Fine, okay," she said. "I guess I'll do some of my own research while we wait."

 **Chapter 13**

"Anthony" Lucy called out. "I've been trying to connect the wifi for the past half hour and still can't get it to work. Is there something special I need to do?"

"If you bring it to me I'll connect it," Anthony answered from the other room. He was busy making fake ID's and watching his computer for the lifeboat's arrival. Flynn was in the corner making small C-4 bombs and keeping a close eye on his men. They were sitting together talking quietly, as though they didn't want to be overheard. They all glared at Lucy as she walked past them with her laptop in hand. Flynn honestly didn't know how to approach the problem. _Do I say something? Threaten to kill them if they hurt her, or do I just ignore it?_ He decided to ignore it for now, he would talk to them after they finish this mission.

Anthony quickly connected the wifi and Lucy made her way back to the large storage room that she was using as a bedroom. Before reaching the door she heard one of the men, Charlie, call out her name.

"Come over here for a little bit, we want to talk to you," he said. Flynn went rigid and his hand automatically went to his gun, but he was too far away for Lucy to notice his reaction. Her eyes narrowed at the three men, _what could they possibly want to talk to me about?_ she thought. _I didn't even think they liked me._ Lucy approached them slowly, which made them all smirk at each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well _sweetheart_ ," said Charlie, "Greg, Jose, and I have a theory. Do you know what that theory is?" She shook her head with confusion and looked up to Flynn, who was now standing next to her.

"What are they talking about?" she asked Flynn quietly. Flynn wouldn't look at her. He was too busy glaring daggers at three men he thought he trusted.

"Lucy, go back to your room," Flynn said with a harsher tone than usual.

"What? Why? What's going on?" She asked, looking between Flynn and the three men. Before Flynn could respond, Charlie stood, prepared to finish his 'conversation'.

"Come on Garcia, let the lady hear our theory." Flynn put his arm out to prevent her from getting any closer. Charlie gave her a sinister smirk before continuing. "We think you are working for Rittenhouse. And that you are fucking our boss to try to get his mind off our main goal." Lucy looked at them with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Yeah, isn't it strange that we were originally trying to completely _end_ Rittenhouse, and now we are just letting them trample all over us?" Jose added.

"What! No, that's ridiculous, and doesn't make any sense," Lucy said, trying to defend herself. "My journal is helping you." She looked up at Flynn, hoping he would help defend her, but he remained silent. Lucy couldn't tell, but he was fuming on the inside.

"Your _journal_ is helping us, but _you_ aren't. You are holding us back from stopping Rittenhouse for good, and on top of that you've turned Garcia into a lovesick little puppy." Flynn quickly pulled out his gun. Charlie pointed his gun at Flynn while Greg and Jose responded with pointing their guns at Lucy. She went still, waiting for Flynn to react. It's been a while since she's had multiple guns pointed at her.

"Get out right now. All of you." Flynn demanded.

"Or what? You'll shoot one of us." Greg laughed.

"I'll shoot her before you can even pull that trigger," Jose said with a smirk. "We have the upper hand now."

"We know your weakness, Garcia. Don't even try to deny it. Just let us be on our way with the mothership and nothing bad will come to your precious Rittenhouse Princess."

Lucy bravely stepped into the conversation, "what about us? You're just going to leave us here? And let Rittenhouse build a time machine in the 1940s? You need us if you want to succeed. Especially me. I'm the only one that can get you into that shipyard."

"Shut up, bitch. We are going to stop Rittenhouse in the 1700s, like the original plan was before _he_ decided to run away and kidnap you," Charlie said, glaring at Flynn. "Put you gun down now, and I promise we won't hurt you or Lucy." Flynn and Charlie stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds.

"You will never beat Rittenhouse by yourselves," Flynn said as he finally started lowering his gun to the ground. Charlie had a cocky look on his face. He had won the standoff.

"We wi ll go back and kill all of Rittenhouse _way_ quicker tha–" a bullet hit Charlie in the side of the head before he could finish his braggadocios statement. Before Lucy could process what was happening, Flynn picked up his gun and shot the other two men. Both Lucy and Flynn looked over to see Anthony with his arms up holding a gun. He was frozen, shocked by his own actions.

"Is the lifeboat here yet?" Flynn asked, almost as though nothing had just happened.

"I–I was friends with them," he said quietly, not answering the question. He slowly lowered the gun and stared at the dead bodies of the men he came to know.

"Anthony, we have more important things to worry about. Did the lifeboat arrive?"

"Y-yes, it did. That is why I came out here. But I seen that they were going to kill you, and..."

"It's okay, Anthony." Lucy said, approaching him. Flynn quickly made his way into the other room to grab their fake IDs and some weapons. Lucy gently took the gun out of Anthony's hand and patted him on the arm. "It's okay, you did what you had to do. They were going to kill us and most likely use you against your will." All he did was nod.

Flynn rushed out with their IDs and handed Lucy a small handgun to keep in her purse. "We need to go right now," he said. "Anthony, keep an eye on the lifeboat, and if we're not back in a couple hours use the trackers to locate us." He nodded in response, which was all Flynn needed before leaving with Lucy.

* * *

Everything started off smoothly. Lucy showed her ID to the security at the front and Flynn followed behind quietly, pretending to be her body guard. Flynn directed her where to go and they made it to the main building containing the lifeboat. They both peeked in through the glass of the door. It looked like an empty warehouse on the inside with the lifeboat parked in the middle. There were also some closed off offices lining the side of the building. Lucy spotted Wyatt, Rufus, a red head woman, and a small group of engineers and scientists chatting. There was a single box on the ground next to them, presumably holding research and engineering documents. Before Lucy could ask Flynn what the plan is, they heard footsteps approaching front behind them.

"Who are you?" a middle aged man asked. There was a teenage boy behind him and naval officers at his side.

"I am Mary Cahill," Lucy answered calmly and confidently.

"I think I would recognize my own mother," the teenage boy said with humor. The older man glared at his son before turning his attention back to Lucy.

"I don't know who _you_ are, but _I_ am George Cahill," he said. "Why are you pretending to be my wife?" Lucy was frozen at the realization that this was her grandfather and great-grandfather. She didn't really know how to respond.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. My friends are in there and–" Lucy stuttered.

"What is your name?" George Cahill demanded, interrupting her poor excuse. Lucy considered lying, but her mother's family is in Rittenhouse. _Maybe if I give my real name they'll recognize it._

"I am Lucy Preston," she said with confidence. Lucy must have made the right choice, because her great-grandfather gave her a genuine smile.

"You're a Preston," he said, impressed. "I've heard much about your family, but I didn't know they were involved in this project. What exactly are you doing here?"

The doors behind them suddenly opened and Wyatt, Rufus, and the red-haired woman walked out.

"Lucy?!" Wyatt and Rufus said in unison. Rufus seemed glad to see her, but Wyatt looked pissed. Lucy went to go hug them, but Wyatt held his arm to stop her.

"Lock them up," Wyatt said to the naval officers, ignoring the shock on Lucy's face. Flynn didn't seem surprised though.

"Wyatt!" Lucy yelled, as the guards put handcuffs on them. "What's wrong with you? We are friends! Remember?"

"Not anymore," he said flatly. He looked over to one of the guards. "They are here to sabotage our meeting. Take them away and lock them up somewhere they can't escape, they are very good at that." Rufus stood behind Wyatt looking down at the floor, he didn't want to accept that they just betrayed their friend. Wyatt stood there, emotionless, as they dragged Lucy and Flynn away.

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with Wyatt?" Lucy asked as she paced the jail cell. "I've never seen him like that….Do you think his wife didn't live? Or maybe she did live, but divorced him? I don't know why he would act like that to me. I practically gave up my life for his happiness."

"That's not important right now," Flynn answered, which earned him a glare from Lucy. "Did you see that red head?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's any more important than what I was just talking about."

"I seen her in some training videos that Mason Industries made. Anthony said her name is Emma and that she has been hiding from Rittenhouse for a while now."

"Do you think she's a spy, and on our side?" Lucy asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. _Maybe Wyatt was faking all of it. Maybe they are all in on it to stop Rittenhouse together._

"Possibly. We will find out soon enough," he answered. He knew not to be optimistic about these things. They sat in silence for a while. Lucy was busy thinking about Wyatt, and how innocent and regretful Rufus looked. Flynn was using all his brain power to think of an escape plan, but their jail cell was top of the line military quality. His eyes roamed the steel bars and concrete walls, trying to find weak spots. There was only a cot in their cell, and outside was an empty chair and a table with Lucy's purse on it, which were no help to them. Once he came to the conclusion that there was no way out of their cell he began pacing.

Lucy sat on the cot in the corner, staring off into space. She briefly thought about the one time Wyatt and her were stuck in a jail cell. She had to take the wire out of her bra for Wyatt to break them out. Lucy really wished she had on an underwired bra, or at least had a bobby pin. Her mind wandered to Flynn, and how that was the first time she met him. When the Hindenburg crashed.

"The Hindenburg." Lucy said randomly. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember it. Why are you asking?" He said, not getting the point of her question.

"I don't know…It just seems like it was such a long time ago. I thought you were the bad guy, and Wyatt, Rufus, and I were the good guys saving the world…" she said, still in a dreamy state. Flynn stopped pacing to look at her.

"And? Your point is?"

"I don't know…just, it's so strange. How far we've made it. All the stuff we've been through. And here we are now. Me, you, and Anthony trying to stop this secret world order all by ourselves." She laughed. "Just think. A few months ago, all I was worried about was getting tenure, helping my mother, and getting married."

"Do you miss it? The normal life?" He asked, looking everywhere but her face. He missed having a normal life with his wife and daughter, but he can never get back to that. He could never go back to his normal life knowing the things he's done and the people he's killed. Right now, the only thing motivating him to wake up in the morning is Lucy and Rittenhouse. Flynn waited as Lucy thought of a response.

"No…I think I secretly hated my old life, but I didn't want to admit it. Truthfully, I didn't even want to get a PhD, or be a professor, or anything like that. When I was in college I wanted to be in a band and travel the world." Flynn laughed out loud, a deep, genuine laugh that surprised Lucy. Flynn already knew all this about her from her journal, but he still found it amusing. He was also relieved that he wasn't completely ruining her life as he had originally thought. "What are you laughing at?" she smiled. "I would have been a cool kid, being in a band and all. But no, I had to be like my mother." Her smile gradually faded. "But now I know the truth. The only reason I am, or was, a history professor was because my parents and Rittenhouse were grooming me for this. Preparing me to be one of their little minions."

Flynn resisted the urge to walk over and kiss her. He'd always felt guilty, like all of her misery was his fault, but it's nice to know she understands that it is Rittenhouse, not him, that ruined her life.

There was a small creak at the door, causing both Lucy and Flynn to immediately stop talking. "Are your parents a part of Rittenhouse?" a quiet voice asked from behind the door. Lucy recognized the teenage Cahill boy peeking at them through the opening. He walked in and quickly shut it.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked.

"Ethan Cahill," he answered timidly.

"You asked me if my parents are a part of Rittenhouse, and yes, both of my parents are…. How old are you Ethan?"

"I'm eighteen….my father just recently told me about Rittenhouse. That's why I'm here in Philly with him."

"A how much do you know about Rittenhouse?" Flynn asked him. _Maybe we can enlighten him about the real Rittenhouse, which will result in him releasing us._

"Only from what my father has told me….I–I thought they tried to help people and fixed world problems. But…then they asked me to kill people for them, to prove my loyalty… I–I don't really want to be involved in something like that. I was worried that they were going to kill you, so I came here to check on you, and I overheard your conversation," he rambled on anxiously.

"It's okay, Ethan. You didn't do anything wrong. I actually went through a very similar situation. They tried to force me to kill him," Lucy said, glancing over at Flynn, "and look where we are now."

"Are you two fighting against them? Is that why you're here?" He said, starting to sound excited. "I heard they are making this super weapon that could help them gain control of the whole world. They said it's to prevent another World War, but I think that's a lie. I think they were the ones to start the war in the first place."

"You are a very smart kid," Flynn said with a smirk. "And yes, we are trying to stop them, but we need your help to get out of here."

"Yes, of course, let me go find the keys," Ethan said, excited to help 'save the world'. He left the room to go find the keys and Lucy turned to Flynn.

"I think I have an idea," she said. "I think I know how we can get rid of Rittenhouse for good. How to expose them for who they really are."

"And?" Flynn asked, "What is it?"

"What if we can convince Ethan to stay in Rittenhouse, and keep track of all the members. Write down their names and occupation, keep records of all their doings. If he plays his part well enough we could expose all of them and they would never see it coming." Lucy said, barely able to hide her smile. She knew it was a good idea, probably her best idea. No one would have to die and everyone would get the justice they deserve.

"It sounds like an amazing plan," he answered, "but I don't think we should get our hopes up. I don't even know if we can trust him. He may be trying to get information from us." Just as he said that, Ethan came back into the room with the keys in his hand and the bag of weapons that were confiscated from Flynn. Lucy cleared her throat as he unlocked the cell door.

"Ethan…" she started. She glanced over at Flynn before continuing, "you seem like a very sweet boy, and I know we shouldn't ask this of you…"

"Whatever it is, I want to help," he said enthusiastically. "My father already told me that if I don't join Rittenhouse I'll be killed. If I can do anything to get out of it, I'll do it."

"Well…we were actually hoping that you would start keeping tabs on them," Lucy said. "Like keeping written documentation of all the members and what they do."

Ethan finally got the door unlocked and opened it. He looked at her with slight confusion. "So you want me to join Rittenhouse? That doesn't make any sense. I want to try to stop them."

"The only way to stop them is to expose them to the public." Flynn said, hoping the boy would understand. "If we have someone on the inside keeping track of all Rittenhouse members, we will finally have proof. We can't do it from the outside."

"We need you to be a spy, Ethan. I know it may be hard, but this is the only way. We can't risk them living on to ruin the world even more," Lucy added.

"But what about you? When will I see you again?"

"Don't worry about us, we will find you. It may take us a really long time, but we will find you," Flynn said.

"Okay," he agreed gloomily. "My father never allowed me to go into the war, so I guess this is my way of serving my country. Getting rid of corruption." Lucy smiled and then hugged her grandfather.

"Yes, you are serving your country very bravely. Thank you, so much," she said, not letting go of him. Flynn noticed the flush on the young man's cheeks, he was obviously confused why this woman was hugging him so passionately.

"Lucy, perhaps we should go. We need to finish our mission," Flynn said. Lucy awkwardly detached herself from her grandfather, forgetting he didn't know who she was. They said their goodbyes, Flynn grabbed his gun and put his small C-4 bombs back in his pocket. Flynn took off walking briskly and Lucy had to run to keep up with his pace.

"Where are we going now?" she asked. "We can't just walk straight in there."

"I'm going to let off a bomb in the parking lot, bring security out of the building, and then we sneak inside to burn the documents," he said, as though it was common sense. Lucy rolled her eyes, _he makes it sound like it's going to be so easy._ They spotted a couple navy men in the parking lot, but they were busy talking about the war so they didn't even notice the odd couple. Flynn guided her to a random car close the main building. Lucy hid in the back seat and Flynn pulled out a small roll of C-4. He told Lucy to stay put before walking out to place the bomb under a large military vehicle about 50 feet away. He casually walked back and sat in the back seat next to Lucy. "About 45 seconds left," he said. "Lay down on the seat and I'll lay over you for protection."

"Wait, what?!" she nearly yelled and Flynn had to shush her. "How big is the bomb?" she said. "Aren't we far away enough?"

"Lucy, it's attached to a gas tank," he said impatiently. "It's going to be larger than you think, just get down!" Lucy listened to him and laid down on her back; she didn't want her face touching some random person's seat. Before she knew it, Flynn laid on top of her with his head tucked in by her shoulder. Their bodies were flush as they waited for the explosion. Their position reminded Lucy of the car scene in the Titanic movie. _Did he do this on purpose? He had to. There is no way it's a coincidence. He's seen the movie and he knows it's one of my favorites._ It had been about 20 seconds without an explosion when Lucy said "Your timing is off. Nothing has happened yet."

"I know," he said. He lifted his face enough for Lucy to see his sly smirk. Lucy gasped, _I knew it._ She hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"I can't believe it, you did this on purpose, didn't you," she said, unable to hide her smile.

"Maybe," he responded. She shifted her body a little and she could have sworn she felt his boner. Right when she was going to make a comment, the explosion went off. It shattered the car's windows and they could hear the alarms go off throughout the Navy Base. Flynn sat up and brushed the glass from his clothes _. Luckily he was on top of me,_ Lucy thought _._ Her eyes naturally looked downwards towards his crotch, _I was right,_ she thought with a smirk _._ The ruckus outside shifted her attention. Security guards and Navy men swarmed the parking lot. She spotted her great-grandfather walking out of the main building and Ethan standing beside him. Flynn opened the back door and they were able to escape the crowd before anyone seen them.

By the time they made it to the building the lifeboat was gone. No one was in the main part of the building, but they snuck around and spotted the small group of scientists and engineers in one of the offices. They were all surrounding a table scattered with documents and drawings. It didn't look like they read through all the documents yet, which was a good sign. They were only a quarter into the pile. Flynn went to go open the door, but Lucy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't kill them," she whispered.

"I'll try not to," he answered. That wasn't good enough for her.

"Promise me," Lucy said, "Garcia, look at me." Using his first name really got his attention. "Please. Promise me you won't kill them."

"I promise, I won't kill them," he said, sincerely this time. She smiled, _I should use his first name for often,_ she thought. Lucy hid out of sight when he opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at him.

"This is an emergency," he announced. "I need everyone to leave this room immediately. We think there may be Nazi bombs planted in this building." The handful of people in the room started panicking. Most of them ran out quickly, leaving nothing behind. But a couple of the engineers tried shoving the documents in their brief case. "You need to leave now," Flynn said, faking the worry in his voice. "The bomb could go off any moment. I'll take care of these, just go now!" The two men glanced at each other before deciding their lives were more valuable than the documents. They ran out as fast as they could. Once no one was in sight, Lucy walked into the room with a smile.

"See, you don't have to kill people to get stuff done," she said. Flynn grunted an inaudible reply, he was too busy putting the papers in a pile. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit them on fire. Flynn then set up his other C-4 bomb on the desk, just in case they all don't burn in time. He set the timer and quickly left the room hand in hand with Lucy to find an emergency exit. They came out on the far end parking lot, which was still packed with military personnel. The bomb in the building suddenly went off, which caused more alarms to go off. They could see the ships at the dock starting to prepare for an attack. Still hand in hand, Lucy and Flynn casually walked away pretending to be an average couple. No one seemed to notice them.

* * *

When Lucy and Flynn got back to the abandoned factory, Anthony already had the mothership and equipment packed up. It had already been a few hours and he was prepared to go save them from whatever trouble they were in.

"We need to go ASAP," Flynn said. "They are going to come out looking for who bombed the Navy base, and this will be one of the first places they look." As Lucy and Flynn climbed into the mothership, Anthony was standing above the three bodies he covered with blankets.

"What do we do with Charlie, Jose, and Greg? We can't just leave them here," Anthony said.

"We have to leave them. It will take us too long to get their bodies in here. Come on Anthony, we need to go," Flynn said. Anthony stared at the bodies for a few more seconds before deciding it was time to go. After the three of them settled into the mothership, they were off to a random church in the 1830s to figure out their next move.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thank you all so much for the reviews! You'll get more info about Wyatt in the next few chapters. I'm sure you've noticed I've kind of linked some things to the second half of the season, but the ending will be completely different, I promise.


End file.
